New Life
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Nadie m nseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho - a encontrar el instructivo para hacrlo. Momntos dond he stado stancada, sin podr salir, son los q dueln. Pero dsd q conocí aqel chico lleno d hostilidad, lo único q he hecho s cuestionarlo e irm enamorando d El.
1. Prefacio

_**New Life**_

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

* * *

Prefacio

Bella POV

''_Después de tanto tiempo sigo buscando la razón por el cual me he negado a cambiar, el rosa, el mundo de niñas, ya dejo de existir. ''_

_Llegue a querer y ellos juraban sentir lo mismo, pero cierto día todo cambio. He pasado por 3 relaciones o mejor dicho por 3 errores, quería sentirme querida por alguien pero nada de eso sucedió. Jugaron y me hundieron, y ahora mírame, esto es lo que soy, vestía como mujer, me quiero como tal, pero ellos hicieron que mi inseguridad creciera._

_Mis padres prácticamente se quienes son los veo por foto, pero entre sus viajes y negocios, yo solamente soy un estorbo. Mientras que yo sigo tratando de vivir..._

* * *

_Bueno chicas esta es mi nueva historia, quizás el prefacio no dice mucho, pero se podrán dar cuenta que Bella no es la mujer que todos hubieran deseado que fuera, pero tiene sus razones y sus miedos._

_Disfruto escribir esta historia, es algo nuevo a lo que he hecho y espero que les guste. _

_Les pido que me apoyen como lo han hecho con mis otras historias…_

_Tratare de publicar seguido, una vez a la semana, por lo mismo de que tengo otras historias que atender._

_Gracias y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	2. Mi Vida

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

1Capitulo

Mi Vida

Bella POV

Era tarde para empezar, tenia que pasar al correo, ya que Alice había decidió mandarme fotos y uno que otro regalo - le dije a Cleo, mi perro un Golden Retriever.

Llevaba ya cuatro meses trabajando para los Cullen en el hospital, tenían poco tiempo con el hospital, Esme era la directora,-_ era una segunda madre para mi- _René le tenia algo de coraje, pero ella se lo había buscado.

Termine de arreglarme y baje las escaleras, _la casa de mis padres_ - suspire- me sentía tan sola, bueno Cleo es quien me ha hecho compañía todo este tiempo.

Llegue ala cocina con Cleo de tras de mi.

Cleo creo que tenemos que comprar despensa y de paso más café - dije en lo que me servía la ultima taza, mientras agarraba mi portátil y mi bolsa.

No me veas así - dije _ a veces creo que en verdad me estoy volviendo loca _

Cuida la casa esta bien - le dije.

Abrí la puerta del garaje para sacar mi motoneta, la cual me había auto regalado el día de mi cumpleaños. Mis padres como siempre, nada más mandaban dinero o joyas _una perdida de tiempo – dije._

Mi trabajo y los Cullen eran lo más importante que tenía –_suena egoísta, pero era la verdad, mis padres nunca se han preocupado por mi-_ Emmett mi primo, es lo más cercano que tengo a familia, él y Alice eran mis pilares, siempre estuvieron ahí cuando mas lo necesite, como la vez en que encontré a Jake el Chucho – como le dice Emmett-con Leah aquella que se hacia llamar mi mejor amiga que por cierto esta embarazada.

_Ya no recuerdes-me reprendí_. Aparque mi motoneta y entre al hospital, ahí estaba Jessica – otra, la conocida como ``_la novia del primer novio de Swan´´- _algo absurdo el estar trabajando con las personas que me hicieron más daño – _Mike el ``Newtonto´´-_ diría Emmett –_a veces no entiendo de donde saca tantos apodos- _él mas vil de los tres, promesas absurdas, regalos extraños y lo peor el rompimiento de nuestro compromiso delante de todos en el hospital. Quería volver atrás un _poco solamente_ para no a ver cometido el error de a ver venido a Phoenix.

Llegue a mi oficina, donde todo lo que había era un escritorio y mi librero, aparte de los instrumentos de trabajo, estaba pintado de azul con muebles negros, _algo diferente_. Oí como tocaban la puerta

Pase – grite

Otra vez de negro – oí a Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta

No voy a volver a tener esta conversación – dije

Bella, pero es que lo único de color que llevas siempre es la bata de aquí y eso que es blanca.

Si vienes a criticar mi ropa vete – dije

Quiero avisarte que Esme te habla

Esta bien – dije

Me dolía hablarle así a Emmett, pero tenia que entender que ya no iba hacer la misma de antes. Salí en dirección a la oficina de Esme, todas las mañanas iba a desayunar con ella, Emmett creía que era para algo del hospital, pero era por que Esme, prácticamente era mi psicóloga.

Ella estuvo el día en que trataron de abusar de mi, -_enserio mi vida es un asco-_ Alice y Emmett nunca se enteraron, ya que le hice jurar a Esme y a Carlisle que no les dijeran nada, mi tercer y mas grande error fue James mi ex -_novio_ –_ si es que se le podría llamar a si-_era el causante de estas platicas, y aunque no cumplió con su cometido, aun así entro en mi, dejando algunas marcas en mi piel.

Toque la puerta y escuche el pase, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté.

Y bien – dije

Hoy no abra platica, quería pedirte un favor – dijo

En que puedo ayudarte - dije

Bella no me hables tan formal por favor, me haces sentirme vieja – dijo riendo y me sonroje.

Lo siento, pero es que acabo de tener otra pequeña discusión con Emmett, ya sabes ``_la ropa´´_

Algún día le tendrás que contar el por que de tu cambio de ropa – dijo

Bueno y de que favores quieres hablar –dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

Mi sobrino llega de Londres y Carlisle le ofreció trabajar en el hospital general pero…

No tienes quien vaya por el ¿verdad?- dije.

Exacto, viene con dos de sus amigos – dijo

¿Quieres que mande a alguien por ellos?-pregunte

No, quería pedirte si puedes ir tú – dijo – y de paso llevarlos a casa.

Había escuchado a Alice hablar de su primo tantas veces que me mareaba, sabia que se llamaba Edward y que vivía en Londres, pero hasta ahí.

Esta bien, a que horas llegan – pregunte, levantándome para poder salir.

Dentro de 2 horas – dijo- aquí tienes las llaves del Mercedes de Carlisle, dijo que podrías usarlo ya que no aceptaste quedártelo –dijo

No lo acepte por que ya tengo mi moto y es más practica – dije riéndome

Salí de con Esme y le avise a Emmett que saldría al aeropuerto, aunque quería ir conmigo le dije que no, que el se quedaría a cargo, mientras yo salía. Busque el mercedes de Carlisle, a veces me auto regaño, por no a verlo aceptado, pero es que hacen demasiado por mi como para recibir algo más.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue algo cansado ya que había algo de tráfico, dure 45 minutos en llegar. Baje del carro y entre corriendo, empecé a buscar la sala donde el sobrino de Esme llegaría, todavía faltaba 20 minutos para que el vuelo llegara, fui a comprarme algo para desayunar y regrese a la sala.

Miraba a parejas ir y venir, niños corriendo y otros a simple vista iban en plan de negocios. El tiempo paso algo rápido, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaban saliendo los pasajeros, tenía un leve recuerdo de Edward por algunas fotos que había en casa de Esme.

Sabia que era alto, pelo cobrizo, ojos color verde y delgado, Alice muchas veces me llego a decir que era un poco especial, ya que se cargaba un genio de los mis demonios, pero al final de todo era muy buena persona. _Si claro – pensé._

Me encontraba en la sala tres, cuando lo vi, era igual que en las fotos, solamente su cuerpo era de infarto, quizás ya no quiera saber de hombres, pero no puedo negar que el tipo esta bueno.

Llegue al lugar donde se habían quedado, con el iban dos personas más, un chico rubio, ojos azules, alto quizás de la misma altura que el, pero diferente porte, Ella prácticamente parecía modelo, alta, rubia –_podría jurar que son hermanos-_ pelo largo y ondulado, me acerque un poco mas cuando voltearon a verme.

Disculpa ¿Edward Cullen? – pregunte

Si – contesto en forma secante

Soy Isabella Swan, Esme me mando por ustedes…- cuando voltee a verlos

Jasper Hale y mi hermana Rosalie – dándome la mano y ella más o menos contestando el saludo con una sonrisa.

Ahora Esme tiene choferes que son mujeres –dijo Edward en tono de burla.

No conteste, seguí caminando en dirección al Mercedes, al llegar abrí la cajuela para que acomodaran sus cosas y podernos ir. Jasper venía platicando ya que ninguno de los otros dos hablaba.

¿Y a que te dedicas?- pregunto Jasper

Trabajo en el hospital de animales con Esme – dije

Bueno tan siquiera no estaré solo –dijo

Así que trabajas para mi Tía –dijo Edward, _ no entiendo que nueces tiene en el cerebro este hombre._

Si – conteste

Pues para trabajar ahí, traes buen carro – dijo, me reí ,_ si supiera – pensé_

Claro, le diré a Carlisle que le alagas su carro – dije en tono de burla, Jasper rio y pude ver como Rosalie también lo hacia _interesante – pensé._ Edward tenía cara de enfado, _que a este hombre nunca se le pueden jugar bromas._

El resto del camino ya nadie decía nada, llegamos a casa de los Cullen, la cual estaba algo fuera de la ciudad.

Bueno llegamos – dije bajando del carro - _por fin-pensé_

Muy bonita – dijo Rosalie y yo solo asentí

Saque las llaves que Esme me había dado, escuche como Edward gruñía _–no entendía que diablos le pasaba a este hombre-_ fui a la cocina, mientras ellos apreciaban la casa.

Señorita Bella – dijo Leonor

Leo que te he dicho, dime Bella- dándole un beso y sentándome en la barra como cuando era niña.

Esta bien Bella, ¿ya llegaron los muchachos?- pregunto

Si, ahorita iba a enseñarles sus cuartos

¿Te vas a quedar a comer? – pregunto

Que más quisiera, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer – conteste, Leonor se encargaba de limpiar la casa, mientras Esme trabajaba, era la nana de Alice y con el tiempo se volvió mía y de Emmett.

Si claro – contesto con sarcasmo

Iré a enseñarles sus cuartos – dije y baje de la barra comiendo una galleta.

Vi que seguían en la sala, viendo las fotos.

Se nota que eres una hija más para Carlisle y Esme – dijo Rosalie, me sonroje y era cierto Esme y Carlisle me trataban como una hija más.

Alice es mi mejor amiga y se podría decir que crecí aquí junto con Emmett mi primo

¿Y Alice sigue de viaje?-pregunto Edward, _pens__é que ya no hablaba._

Si, en 3 días llega, bueno vamos arriba para enseñarles sus cuartos.

En la planta baja estaba el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, en el segundo piso se encontraba el cuarto de Emmett – donde dormiría Jasper- y enfrente el de Alice – donde dormiría Rosalie-

Jasper dormirás en el cuarto de Emmett hay ahí otra cama, si gustas cambiar algo no dudes en hacerlo o comentárselo a Emmett – dije, _respira, los nervios llegaban a traicionarme._

Entramos al cuarto y vi que Emmett lo había limpiado –_ya era hora-pensé_, tenia video juegos, un mini bar –cortesía de Carlisle- tele plasma y dos camas. Escuche un jadeo de sorpresa.

No te preocupes, créeme que no le molestara si tomas algo de él, quizás pueda ser un poco intimidante pero es prácticamente un niño – dije, Jasper se quedo arreglando sus cosas en el cuarto, mientras llevaba a Rosalie al cuarto de Alice.

Rosalie este cuarto creo que te gustara –dije, abrí la puerta del cuarto esperando ver la reacción de Rosalie, escaneo el cuarto y dijo

No cambiare nada, ¿segura que Alice no se molestara?- dijo

No, ella dijo que podrías dormir en su cuarto – comente- aparte por lo que veo se van a llevar muy bien.

Gracias Bella – tome aire,_ el último y me voy – pensé_

Vamos tu cuarto esta arriba –dije viendo a Edward

¿A caso tú vives aquí?- pregunto de forma tosca, _tranquila ya todo terminara, todo sea por Esme – murmure._

N..o, no vivo aquí. –dije, _diablos._

Llegamos al último piso ahí estaba su cuarto y enfrente el mío el único que tenia llave, Esme me había dado permiso de cerrarlo, ya que no me gustaba que nadie viera las paredes de este, solamente ella. Edward se acerco a la puerta de mi cuarto tratando de abrirla.

¿De quien es este cuarto? Y ¿Por qué esta cerrado? – dijo su voz realmente era hermosa pero, _nadie le quitaba lo odioso y curioso. _

Es mío – dije, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar, _Maldición, por que ahora _

El tuyo es este, tienes suerte te toco con cuarto de baño – dije abriendo las puertas – Esme dijo que tus libros y Cd´s siguen en cajas en el garaje, para que pudieras acomodarlos por tu gusto.

Aja – dijo entrando al cuarto y tumbándose en la cama – Leonor esta abajo, ella ayuda a Esme en casa por si necesitan algo –

Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas ¿no?– dijo.

Aparte de que estoy tratando de controlar mis nervios y de sacar seguridad al tratar con hombres, este me trata como si fuera una de sus criadas. Quería gritarle y decirle unas cuantas cosas eran tan.. Tan…arg. _Respira Bella._

Baje las escaleras buscando a Leonor, para decirle que ya me iba, pero me encontré a Jasper en la sala.

Jasper me tengo que ir, todavía tengo que ir a trabajar – dije

Oh esta bien.

Me despedí de el, cuando termine de recoger mi cosas me hablo.

Bella crees que pueda acompañarte, me gustaría conocer el lugar – dijo, yo solamente asentí, _ por que Edward no podía ser como el, algo de amabilidad no le haría nada mal._

Leo! – grite

Mande Se… Bella – dijo sonriendo

No te preocupes – me empecé a reír- ya me voy Jasper me va acompañar, Jasper ella es Leonor – dije

Mucho gusto

Nos vemos mañana Leo – acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo,

_por fin – susurre,_

_tranquila lo hiciste bien, tienes que conseguir seguridad recuerda – dijo Leo en mi oído._

Salimos de casa, el camino fue algo corto, no supe de donde saque la fuerza para tratar con ellos, flanquee en algunos momentos con mis nervios, aunque a pesar del tiempo algunas cosas no se olvidan. Emmett siempre decía que aparte de que mi torpeza fuera un castigo divino para mí, la timidez era el segundo castigo. Jasper estuvo preguntando sobre le hospital y cosas esenciales sobre el lugar.

Cuando llegamos, Jessica no le quitaba la mirada – _zorra- susurre _yoí como Jasper se reía. Le explique todo lo que hacíamos aquí, en varias ocasiones dijo que era algo parecido a lo que hacían en Londres –_creo que no tendrá problemas_- _pensé._ Recorrimos el hospital y la mayoría de las practicantes se lo comían con la mirada _–como si nunca hubieran visto a un tipo –grite mentalmente. _Llegamos a la oficina de Esme quien nos hizo pasar.

Esme – dijo Jasper

Jasper hijo, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo abrazándolo

Este.. Bueno creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, yo me retiro – dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara incomoda.

Bella – dijo Esme algo preocupada

Estoy bien, nos vemos mañana – dije y cerré la puerta atrás de mí.

Me sentí algo triste, me gustaría que mis padres fueran atentos, que cuando me vieran saltaran al verme, que me dieran un poco de cariño. Hace años que esperaba que mis padres pasaran una navidad o un cumpleaños en casa, _conmigo, _pero nada, esos días ni siquiera los festejo, la paso en casa enfrente de la chimenea con una taza de café y un buen libro.

'' _Varias noches anhelaba con volver a soñar como antes, quizás por eso a veces quisiera ser niña, para disfrutar lo que no disfrute, para divertirme y recordar que era sonreírle a la vida sin preocupaciones. Donde las lagrimas fueran tontas, donde la sonrisa hacia miles de cosas. Que cuando corría lo hacia para ser libre y no para escapar de los errores, que cuando caía simplemente me levantaba y ahora cuando caigo están difícil volver a estar de pie. Que cuando lloraba en los rincones era para que nadie me mirara, y ahora cuando lloro en un rincón es por que el corazón se destrozo. Cuando soñaba que seria doctora o súper héroe, era por que quería salvar al mundo y ahora solamente quiero salvarme de el. Tantas veces he soñado con volver a ser esa niña, tantas veces añore con volver a correr para ser libre… pero ahora, estoy aquí sentada, recordando todo eso que anhelaba, describiendo lo hubiese sido mi vida._

_Pero lo único bueno de esto, es que por ella soy quien soy, quizás no soy como muchos deseaban que fuera, pero la vida no a sido justa ¿a caso lo es? El despertar por las noches recorriendo la vista por la casa, el ver que no ahí ni un alma, que el regresar a casa es para sentirme más sola... ''_

Estaba en mi consultorio terminando de escribir, limpiaba mi rostro, me había vuelto a reprochar por volver a llorar, levante la vista y ahí estaba Emmett, no dijo nada solamente me abrazo y llore como rara vez lo hacia delante de él.

Tranquila, ellos se lo pierden – dijo

Ya se lo han perdido – conteste

Ve a casa, yo le digo a Esme – dijo y yo asentí

No me gustaba verme vulnerable delante de él, pero que más puedo hacer, vivir sola desde los 10 años no es algo fácil de digerir. Cerré la puerta de mi consultorio y vi como Jasper y Emmett estaban platicando, Jasper volteo a verme, vi las intenciones de querer preguntar que me pasaba, les dije Adiós y salí.

Antes de llegar a casa, pase a comprar algo de café y un bote de nieve –_ya cocinare algo en casa- dije._ Vivir en un lugar como Phoenix es algo placentero, es muy tranquilo y son pocas las personas que salen de aquí para conocer el mundo. Termine de hacer mis compras –_si es que se le podría llamar así-. _Salude a varias personas, mientras acomodaba las cosas en la pequeña cajuela que compartía la motoneta. Decidí manejar un poco más rápido, _quería llegar a casa_, necesitaba un baño y una buena taza de café con nieve.

Hoy no había sido muy buen día, conocí a polos opuestos, Edward quien no dejaba de insultarme o humillarme, Jasper el pacifico y Rosalie sinceramente es interesante, quizás solamente es pantalla su rudeza pero se que por dentro es buena persona.

Abrí el garaje y guarde la moto, mientras bajaba las bolsas del compartimiento oí ladrar a Cleo.

Ya voy – grite

Entre por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Cleo enfrente del teléfono.-suspire- _René –pensé_

Presione el botón para escuchar la grabación.

Bella cariño_ – si claro – dije cuando ponía el agua a hervir. – _te hablaba para avisar que no podremos regresar pronto, pero te depositamos dinero –_como si lo necesitara –volví a decir._

Siempre era lo mismo, una vez a la semana –_si es que se acordaban que tenían hija_- Todos sus mensajes eran igual ''_que si el dinero'' ''que compre esto'' ''que Hawaii esta hermoso''_, estaba cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Ellos creían que me hacían feliz con el dinero o regalos que me mandaban y cuando volvían a casa, era de entrada por salida.

Me recosté en el sillón junto a Cleo, a pesar de que el día había sido nefasto, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, él tenía algo que yo deseaba conocer. Al principio quería llorar, no entendía por que me trataba así y otra, tengo preocupación por el que quiera abrir mi cuarto. El cuarto era igual al que tenía el, la cama estaba pegada a la ventana dejando que por la mañana los rayos del sol pegara en mi cara, enfrente de esta estaba la tele y la hilera de Cd's por un lado y de películas por el otro, aun lado de la cama estaba la mesa de noche junto con una lámpara. El closet estaba pegado a la puerta del baño y para finalizar mis libros, Emmett decía que en vez de parecer cuarto parecía biblioteca.

Las cortinas y la cama eran de color azul con costuras blancas –_me recordaba al mar-_ las paredes de mi cuarto eran blancas, ahí se encontraba mi pasión, el dibujar y mis pensamientos, uno que otro paisaje de los lugares que conocí mientras estudiaba. Era el único lugar donde podía ser yo, donde la música inundaba mis sentidos y me dejaba llevar por ella y por último plasmar mis emociones. Esme me había dado este cuarto, ya que podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera y aun así no escuchaban nada abajo. A mis padres nunca les gusto esa loca pasión por el arte y la música, decían que había nacido en una época equivocada y que era una perdida de tiempo, por último opte por ser Veterinaria.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche el teléfono, hasta que entro la contestadora.

Bella se que estas ahí; ven a casa hija, por favor – dijo Esme

Quería ir, pero algo me decía que no, no quería que me viera así, lo último que necesitaba era el mal humor de Edward en estos momentos. Suspire y decidí regresarle la llamada.

Esme – dije

Bella, ven a casa no me gusta que estés sola – dijo, _siempre lo he estado_

En verdad no me siento con ánimos de ir, ya me pensaba ir a dormir – dije

Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi sob.. – la interrumpí antes de que dijera sobrino

No, no tiene nada que ver con él, buenas noches Esme –

Buenas noches, sabes que te queremos ¿verdad? – dijo

S..i – dije con la voz entre cortada y colgué.

Quiero perderme en el abismo de la vida, llenarla de falsas alegrías y ser fuerte, quiero serlo, dejar de vivir entre las sombras y buscar la luz de mi camino – le dije a Cleo, quien seguía acostado.

Apague las luces de la sala y de la concina, y subí a mi cuarto. Eran tan diferentes, me sentía a gusto aquí, pero siempre he creído que le falta algo, me deje caer en la cama viendo el techo de esta habitación. Me desabroche el pantalón y a jalones me lo quite, sin dejar la cama, lo mismo hice con mi blusa. Antes prefería dormir en ropa interior, pero el solo acordarme y sentir mi piel _es volver a vivirlo. _ Me levante para darme un ducha, agarre mi pijama y entre, me lave los dientes y desarrendé mi pelo, me quede viendo mi piel por el espejo, verla marcada por culpa de aquellas garras, ver como quemo mi piel con la colilla de un cigarro, _trata de olvidarlo – pensé._

Deje que el vapor inundara el baño y la tina se llenara, me quite lo que restaba de mi ropa y entre poco a poco al agua, _se sentía tan bien._ Pase el jabón por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis piernas y mis brazos dejándolo suave y terso. Coloque un poco de shampoo en mi pelo dejando que la esencia de fresillas me calmara. Cada noche era lo mismo, me bañaba para hacerme olvidar de todas aquellas marcas, soñando que no estaban_, simplemente dejándome llevar._

Salí de la ducha y me puse la pijama, un pantalón negro y una blusa gris manga larga.

Cleo a dormir – grite cuando me acosté.

Escuche como abría un poco mas la puerta para que pudiera pasar y cerrarla, se acomodo en dirección a mis pies. Trataba de cerrar los ojos pero me era imposible, así pase 3 horas y el reloj mostraba las 3am._ -Lo bueno que mañana es sábado y no iré a trabajar - pensé_

Empecé a moverme buscando mi lugar pero aun así no podía dormir. Me levante y me puse mis converse y una sudadera, desperté a Cleo y agarre las llaves de la casa y del carro de Charlie.

Vamos a casa Cleo – dije

Acomode a Cleo en el carro de Charlie y abrí la puerta del garaje. Salimos rumbo a casa de los Cullen, no supe a que velocidad iba, pero llegue más rápido que lo de costumbre, apague las luces y baje, ahí en la puerta estaba Carlisle, me acerque a el dándole un abrazo.

Vamos hija - dijo

Com..

Te conozco, sabia que ibas a venir – dándome un beso en la frente.

Vamos que Cleo no querrá dormir afuera

Entramos a casa y le dije Buenas noches, subí las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto y metí la llave, _crees que ya este dormido –pensé. _Cleo me hizo volver a la realidad cuando vi que fue la primera entrar, deje salir un soplido cuando entre a mi cuarto.

Estoy en casa – dije acostándome

No supe que paso, simplemente caí y dormí plácidamente en mi cama.

_Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, este capitulo se lo dedico a mis ''Hippiosas ''que me apoyan en esta nueva historia y que me convencieron de publicarla. _

_Las veo en una semana… Cuídense_

''_Tan Salados son los recuerdos del pasado, que ahora batallo para escribirlo''_

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	3. Verdades

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

2Capitulo

Verdades

Bella POV

Sentí como Cleo había bajado de la cama en lo que volvía a acomodarme para volverme a dormir. Sentía mis ojos cansados, pero cuando estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño…

¿Quien trajo a este animal?- oí que gritaron

Me levante de golpe y tropecé con las sabanas, ni siquiera me puse los zapatos y baje las escaleras tropezando varias veces pero sin caerme –_es un alivio_- oí como alguien cerraba la puerta de la casa.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte viendo a Edward quien estaba con Rosalie y Jasper.

Que había un animal en la casa, pero ya lo saque – dijo Edward – aparte ¿tu que haces aquí?

Chicos por que tantos gritos – dijo Carlisle

Cleo – pensé

Cleo!! – grite – ¿que le hiciste?- volteando a ver al idiota de Edward

¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?- dijo, cuando percate que estaba lloviendo-_mierda-pensé _y salí de la casa.

Cleo!! – gritaba, mire que estaba debajo de los arboles, no me importo que estuviera llena de lodo y yo sin zapatos, pero no se que haría si a Cleo le pasara algo.

Cuando llego conmigo lo abrace, trate de controlar mis emociones, estaba enojada, yo ni siquiera le he hecho nada a él, como para que me trate así.

Estas bien – le dije, cuando ella solo ladro

Bella entra a casa – dijo Carlisle, quien traía dos toallas.

No, mejor me voy a casa – dije, _no quería armarle tremendo lio a Carlisle y a Esme_

Nada de eso, entra y seca a Cleo – dijo

Entramos a casa, Carlisle me cubrió con la toalla mientras Esme trataba de secar a Cleo.

Es solo un perro, no le pasara nada –dijo Edward quien se encontraba sentado viendo la tele,-_ yo lo mato.-_

Mira!- _calma Bella, no te rebajes- pensé-_ sabes que olvídalo, Esme, Carlisle me voy a casa, iré por mis cosas.

No espere a que dijeran algo solamente subí las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto, decidí tender la cama y agarrar mis cosas, al salir del cuarto me encontré con Edward quien miraba lo que hacia, cerré la puerta y volví a verificar si había cerrado bien.

Bella – dijo

Isabella para ti y por favor – mi voz sonaba algo cansada- ahórrate tus disculpas, se que Carlisle te mando, el día que lo hagas hazlo por que te nazca y no por que otra persona te diga lo que tienes que hacer – dije

Vi como su rostro se enfurecía, mi respiración estaba agitada, llegue a la sala y me despedí de los chicos cuando Esme salió a despedirse.

Lo siento hija, el es un po..-

No importa – dije- perdóname tu a mi, no causare mas problemas Esme, puedes decirle a Emmett que vaya a la casa, necesito hablar con el.

Si- contesto

Subí a Cleo al carro y salimos de ahí-

Lo único que quería era tener un poco de paz, pero parece que tampoco ahí la tendré – le dije a Cleo

Llegamos a casa y bajamos lo más rápido para entrar a casa e irnos a bañar. Cleo no espero ni dos minutos para sacudirse y mojándome más.

Vamos a darnos un baño – le dije

Subimos al baño y abrí el agua caliente para llenar la tina, quizás ya no esta pequeña pero siempre me ha gustado bañarlo aquí. Dure 40 min en bañarlo, mientras lo secaba escuche el timbre.

Vamos debe de ser el Oso – dije

Llegue a la puerta y mire que era Emmett, _lo que tenga que pasar- pensé._

Pasa – le dije

¿Qué te paso enana? De a cuando acá te gusta salir a mojarte – dijo riéndose de mi

Un pequeño problema – _más bien tratando de no matar a nadie_

Esme me dijo que querías hablar –

Si nada más espera que me bañe ¿si?

Claro

Decidí bañarme lo más rápido que pude, me puse un pantalón y una blusa manga larga.

Baje y el estaba en el sillón viendo la tele.

Listo – dije

Otra vez con ropa así – dijo – vamos Bella, ponte ropa algo más sexy – haciendo que me sonrojara.

Emmy ¿quieres algo para desayunar? – dije

¿Qué pasa?, nada más me llamas Emmy cuando quieres decirme algo feo-_mierda, por que me tiene que conocer tan bien._

Vamos a prepararte algo

Emmett me siguió ala concina, decidí hacer hot cakes y jugo de naranja. Sentí su mirada en mi nuca todo este tiempo, mientras lavaba los trastes en lo que se terminaba de hacer el último hot cake, cuando menos me di cuenta traía mojadas las mangas de la blusa, tome aire y las subí hasta los codos. En las muñecas tenía algunas marcas que me había hecho con las esposas la vez de lo de James. Oí como Emmett dejo escapar el aire y escuchaba que se acercaba a mí.

Isabella ¿Qué te hiciste? – dijo sujetándome las muñecas,- _tranquila.-_

Nada Emmy – trata de que mi voz siguiera sonando segura.

Siéntate para poderte servir –

Me solté de él, espero que me hiciera caso, le serví su desayuno y un vaso de jugo, mientras yo me tomaba mi taza de café, él seguía viendo mientras comía, me sentía incomoda quería explicarle sin que el se alterara demasiado. El desayuno seguía en silencio, tenía mas o menos la idea de cómo decirle la verdad sin que se enojara por no haberle dicho nada, a ciencia a cierta sabia que las veces que le ocultaba algo sobre mi, se enojaba ya que siempre había sido sobre protector conmigo y con Alice. Vi como hacia su plato aun lado y jugaba con el jugo, _ahora o nunca – pensé._

Y bien Isabella ¿que te hiciste eso? – dijo

Yo no me hice nada – conteste

Entonces salen así nada más.

Quería gritarle y decirle lo que había pasado, pero mi voz se había perdido, a pesar de que James estaba en la cárcel, -_gracias a Carlisle-_ sabia que no podía volverme a lastimar y que Emmett no haría una locura, voltee a ver a Cleo, -_como si ella pudiera ayudarme-_ pero se salió de la cocina , -_gracias - dije sarcasmo._

Demonios habla!! – levanto la voz

James – fue lo único que pude decir.

Tu ex!!, el tipo que esta en..el te hizo esto!! – grito mientras me tomaba por los hombros, haciendo que se mostrara un poco de el.

Vi como su rostro se trastornaba, sabia que había mirado algunas marcas en el, quizás con el tiempo se han ido borrando, pero nadie quita que dejen algunas consecuencias.

Cuando – dijo,_ no entendía a que se refería_

Cuando te hizo esto, dime!!

El día que lo arrestaron – y me solté de el, sabia que venia lo difícil, lo poco que había aprendido a olvidar, se iba a ir a la basura por esto.

Bella voltea a verme – dijo

Mírame – volví a decir

Ya paso Em – dije, cuando voltee a verlo

Gracias a Dios solamente fueron marcas – dijo

Desvié mi vista de el, yo sabia perfectamente que no solamente habían sido las marcas. Aunque no hubo consecuencias de esa noche, pero para mi, mi vida se quedo destrozada.

Quiero que seas sincera conmigo –

Em, no llego a más, no salí embarazada.- grite

Hijo de puta, dime por que nunca me dijiste que este toco! ¿Por qué?, pudiste haber muerto Isabella, pero no siempre quieres estar sola – grito

Em, pero no paso a mayores entiéndeme

¿Que quieres que entienda?, que ese mal nacido abuso de ti, que te dejo marcada y como si nada quieres que lo tome.

Que no te das cuenta que yo también sufrí, que por eso me visto así, que me da pena mi cuerpo, que me repugna que los hombres me vean con lasciva, que cada noche me siento más sucia, que ni siquiera pueda confiar en mis padres, Em intente acabar con mi vida pero nunca lo logre, no pude –mi voz se perdió, mi rostro se bañaba de lagrimas mientras el seguía ahí, viendo como sacaba a relucir aquella noche, dejando que mi mente volvieran aquellas escenas.-

Mis sollozos se escuchaban por la habitación, él seguí petrificado, ni siquiera hablaba, su mirada mostraba la tristeza, la decepción y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo. Me acerque a el y lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de él, su rostro se dejo caer a mi hombro sintiendo su respiración entre cortada y mi blusa húmeda

Tranquilo Em, no llores – dije

Bella.. estuve a punto, apunto de perderte y tu me sales con esto -dijo

En verdad .. lo siento –mientras me abrazaba más a él.

No hay nada que perdonar, de ahora en adelante no te dejare sola, no quiero que te suceda nada, entendiste nada- yo solamente asentí

Me solté de el para ver su rostro y limpiarlo, ninguno de los dos decía algo, nuestras respiración trataban de controlarse.

Que tanto..bueno tu sabes – _sabia a lo que se refería_

Nada mas tengo marcadas las piernas, los hombros ya no se me nota mucho y las muñecas siguen igual, esas Carlisle dijo que tardarían un poco más en desaparecer.

Alguien más lo sabe – dijo

No, nada mas Carlisle y Esme

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, el por que Carlisle te protege, Esme y sus platicas por las mañanas, tu ropa y por si fuera poco tu actitud con los hombres.

A pesar que quería llevar una vida ''_normal'', _Emmett tenia razón, con los hombres me comportaba de una manera diferente la mezcla de seguridad y miedo se apoderaban de mi. Estuvimos hablando de los nuevos inquilinos de los Cullen, me pregunto como me habían tratado, tuve que mentir, no creo que sea apropiado decirle que Edward se comportaba como un idiota y más ahora que ya sabe la verdad. Se fue a la hora de la comida a casa de Esme, sabia que tenía sueño y aparte de que quería seguir platicando con Rosalie.

Cleo y yo nos dedicamos a limpiar un poco, quizás para muchos Cleo era un estorbo pero para mi no, me ayudaba a rejuntar la basura con el hocicó y ponerla en el bote, al terminar decidí que veríamos películas _-aunque en algunas ocasiones terminaba por apagar la tele e irme al parque o me iba adormir-_ me fui a la cocina para preparar las palomitas cuando el timbre sonó. Me acerque a la ventana y quede en shock al ver a los Hale y a mi primo en la puerta. Hice aun lado a Cleo de la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

Hola – dije

Enana vinimos a visitarte – dijo Emmett

Espero que no te moleste – dijo Rosalie

N..o pasen – dije

Entraron y Emmett los llevo ala sala, vi como observaban la casa, era bonita, siempre trataba de mantenerla limpia.

Y bien que película miraremos – dijo Emmett

Mmm iba a poner Vanity Fair – dije

Me agrada – dijo Rosalie

Bueno iré por las palomitas

Te puedo ayudar – dijo Jasper, yo solamente asentí, mientras íbamos a la cocina escuchaba como Emmett y Rosalie discutían.

No te preocupes así han estado desde ayer- dijo Jasper y me reí

Emmett siempre será Emmett

Bella perdón por lo de la mañana , Edward no tenia que haber sacado a Cleo

No te preocupes- dije, _insisto por que Edward no puede ser como Jasper en ese aspecto._

Algo nos comento Esme, sabemos que Cleo es importante para ti– me tense al escuchar el que Esme les había comentado algo

Que –_respira-_ ¿que fue lo que les dijo Esme? – dije cuando ponía las palomitas en el cuenco.

Solamente que ellos te la había regalado y que era tu única compañía. – deje que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara y solamente asentí.

Vamos que no quiero quedarme sin sala con ellos discutiendo. – dije

Llegamos a la sala y lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie a ahorcadas sobre Emmett besándose, Jasper se aclaro la garganta en lo que yo sacaba mi celular y lo ponía en modo de cámara, -_ necesitaba algo para avergonzar a Emmett-_ se separaron llevando como resultado a Rosalie al suelo y Emmett sonrojado, no lo pensé ni dos veces y tome la foto.

Enana que haces – dijo Emmett quien ayudaba a Rosalie a levantarse, cuando Jasper seguía riéndose de su hermana.

Buscando un pretexto para avergonzarte – dije entre risas

Ahora soy tu burla –dijo haciendo puchero

Tu te lo buscas, aparte nunca te había visto sonrojado y tiene que valer la pena – dije, en lo que guardaba el celular

Rosalie quería que la tierra se la tragara, su rostro estaba más rojo, en lo que se acomodaba su falda, voltee a verla para darle una sonrisa de disculpa.

No te preocupes, tu no sales en la foto, aparte prefiero que el oso tenga a alguien que lo domine –dije

Gracias Bella

Venga vamos a ver la película.

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en el sillón de a lado de la chimenea y Jasper y yo en la que estaba enfrente de la tele, con Jasper me sentía cómoda, como si pudiera controlar mis estados de animo, la película transcurría, mientras Rosalie y Em se habían quedado dormidos, dándome ventaja de tomarles fotos con el celular de Emmett. Terminamos de ver la película y me recosté en el sillón, Jasper era guapo pero lo veo mas como un amigo que como algo más –_me agrada para Alice-_ algunas veces me preguntaba como es que alguien podría enamorarse de mi.

Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunto

Si, ¿Por qué lo dices? – dije

Es que.. bueno.. ayer sin querer cuando iba tu consultorio te escuche llorar y fui a buscar a Emmett, ya que Esme me había hablado de el, y le dije como estabas y en la madrugada cuando llegaste a casa de Esme te note triste y lo que paso en la mañana, creo que fue mucho por lo que pasaste estos dos días –dijo

Si, estoy bien gracias por preguntar – conteste

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones de los tortolos cuando agarre de la mano a Jasper y lo lleve ala cocina.

Haremos algo de cenar, no te gustaría conocer a Emmett cuando se levanta con hambre –dije

Y no lo quiero conocer – dijo, cuando nos empezamos a reír.

Por más que quería tener algo de lógica en alguno de mis comportamientos de hace rato, el tomarle de la mano había sido un avance, quizás es porque el me mostraba que podía tener confianza en el, como con Em o Carlisle. Me ayudo aponer la pasta en un refractario en lo que yo cortaba un poco de queso para el espagueti y en eso sonó el teléfono.

Jasper puedes contestar – el solamente asintió

Bueno – dijo -Si, aquí es – volvió a decir-Espera- se acerco a mi y me paso el teléfono.

Bueno

Isabella ¿quien esta en tu casa? y ¿Por qué no contestaste tú? – gritaba Alice

Tranquila – dije entre risas

Como que tranquila, soy tu mejor amiga y no me habías dicho que tenias novio – dijo

No es mi novio – sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y Jasper sonreía – es el amigo de tu primo, el y su hermana están en casa junto con Em –dije

Esta bien te creo – dijo- y mi primo ¿no esta ahí?

No Alice, no fue requerido – dije, sabia que Alice se molestaría por no a verlo invitado.

Explícate, yo no sabia que fueras descortés Isabella, de Emmett lo creería pero de ti, ¿vamos tan mal se porto? – dijo, _si supieras – pensé_

Mejor mañana que vaya por ti, te explico – dije

Bueno para eso te hablaba llegare a las 3pm eh! Se puntual señorita – dijo

Si, Alice. Chao – y colgué

No cambia – susurre.

Jasper – dije

Si,

Quieres ir conmigo a recoger a Alice al aeropuerto –dije

Si ¿pasas por mí? – dijo haciéndome reír

Si, paso por ti – conteste

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron ala cocina algo dormidos todavía, Jasper les dijo que mañana saldríamos para ir a recoger a Alice al aeropuerto. Rosalie volteo a ver a su hermano quien negó con la cabeza, a veces no entiendo como es que los gemelos siempre saben lo que el otro quiere decir.

Cenaron y se tuvieron que marchar, Emmett me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me cuidara y que no me dejaría sola, Rosalie –quien salió detrás de él- me dio un beso en mejilla. Jasper- quien fue el ultimo en salir- dudaba en despedirse, sus ojos se estaban debatiendo en si hacia lo que su corazón pedía o no. Se acerco y me abrazo, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse un momento pero sus brazos fueron tan agradables y llegue a sentir paz.

Se que escondes algo y no te pido que lo digas, pero puedes confiar en mi, quizás llevamos 24 horas de conocernos, pero te estimo y me das paz. Se que tu pasado te atormenta se ve en tu mirada, pero como dijo Emmett ``_Cuídate, no te dejare sola´´, _te ofrezco mi amistad, entiendo por lo que pasas. Mis padres son así, nunca están cuando los necesitamos. Cuando quieras hablar sabes que estaré ahí.-

Mi cuerpo seguía inerte, aquellas palabras fueron las que nunca habían imaginado escuchar, sabia que mi mirada no era la misma, pero no pensé que Jasper fuera tan predecible. Se que lo que me pide es difícil para mi. Quería un hermano, Emmett lo representaba tan bien, pero a veces necesitaba el polo opuesto a el y Jasper lo era.

Me abalance a él y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, jamás había llorado tanto en un día con personas delante de mi, -_confía en el-. _Le di un beso en su mejilla y me separe de él.

Gracias, enserio- y él solamente asintió.

Vi como salían por la calle dando vuelta en dirección a casa de Esme. Entre, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, apague las luces y decidí limpiar mañana. Cando llegue a mi habitación, me tendí en mi cama dejando a Cleo en el piso. Las imágenes del día de hoy pasaban por mi mente como película, la platica con Emmett, Jasper con su amistad, en mi rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa. Por un momento se me vino a la mente el dueño de ojos verdes, ¿_algún día llegaremos a llevarnos bien?-me pregunte. _ Era él único que me trataba diferente, _hostil _seria la palabra. Quería imaginar que era el estar cercas de el, conocer su otra faceta –_si es que tenia-_ me asustaba pensar en esto, pero me lo he preguntado y tengo curiosidad por saber quien es el que se esconde debajo de toda aquella amargura y tristeza. Quizás no seria de mucha ayuda, con semejantes problemas que tengo conmigo misma. Sentía mis ojos cansados por el ajetreado día que había vivido, cuando me deje llevar por el cansancio de mi cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos tener tranquilidad por unas horas


	4. Nueva Vida

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

3Capitulo

Nueva vida

Bella POV

_Bella:_

_Sabes que algún día tus tristezas acabaran y que volverás a reír. Que aquellas tormentas terminaran por un tiempo, que quizás el corazón sane y hará que tu vida cambie. Algunos días tus lagrimas volverán y la soledad se apoderara de tu cuerpo, pero no estarás sola, el te cuidara y sabrá reconfortarte, aceptaras que él te ama y que así será siempre, pasaras por días de angustia, quizás el este confundido también, pero dale tiempo._

_Podrías llegar a sufrir, lloraras pero todo eso tendrá un por que, ese día será el más feliz de tu vida y él nunca te dejara sola. Las noches vacías se acabaran, tus pesadillas disminuirán hasta llegar a acabar y tus marcas, aquellas que están en ti, culminaran._

_Trata de luchar, por seguir de pie, ahí personas haya afuera que te darán la mano y otras no lo harán, algunos no querrán tu felicidad, pero tienes que hacerles entender que lo que sientes será mas fuerte que cualquier cosa. _

_Mi amor, déjate querer, trata de sonreír aunque sigas teniendo esa nube gris en tu ojos, relájate y vive, tus padres se lo pierden, pero ¿Yo?, yo quiero verte de pie, ver como tus padres algún día se derrumbaran al darse cuenta de lo que perdieron._

_Quizás estoy o estuve vieja (si es que ya no estoy aquí) y aunque nunca me dijiste por lo que pasaste, yo lo descubrí, fui vieja más no tonta. Eres mi nieta aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, dame la dicha de que te podre ver feliz, dame esa razón por la cual siempre abogue por ti. Y sobre todo Gracias por a verte dejado conocer._

_Elizabeth Cullen_

Estaba en casa de Esme leyendo la carta que me había dejado la Abuela Eli, estaba confundida con algunas cosas que leía, a que se refería con _él,_ ''_dame la razón por la cual siempre abogue por ti''_, ¿abogar por mi?, entendía que era lo que me quería decir, Esme había dicho que no me la había dado por que no era tiempo. Al sacar la carta venían varios papeles del abogado de la familia. Eran las escrituras de una casa, pero necesitaba que las firmaran.

Tu bien sabes que la abuela te quería mucho – dijo Carlisle,

Necesitamos hablar con el abogado para que firmes los papeles de la casa – dijo Esme, voltee a verla sorprendida, _yo no necesitaba una casa, ni nada, vivía bien._

Yo no puedo aceptar eso – dije

Ya sabia yo que ibas a responder eso – dijo riéndose

Que te parece si vamos con el abogado y firmas, y ya después vemos lo que quieres hacer con la casa – dijo Esme

¿Pero por que ahora? Me refiero a la carta, la pudimos a ver leído el día del testamento. – comente,_ ya me había dejado su pulsera y para mi era mas que suficiente. ¿¡Y ahora una casa?!_

Mi mamá quería que sus nietos estuvieran juntos, solamente nos falta Alice – dijo Carlisle

Bueno iré a despertar a Jasper – conteste,_ el regreso de Alice era secreto, desde la ultima vez que la mire fue el día del entierro de la abuela y se regreso a Londres. _Carlisle y Esme voltearon a verme como si estuvieran viendo a otra persona.

¿Que pasa? – pregunte

Bella saldrás con Jasper – dijo Carlisle algo confundido

Si, ayer platicamos, no es que le contara lo que me pasa, pero se que puedo confiar en el – dije, Esme asintió dándome una sonrisa, sabia que tenia que hablar con ella desde y advertir a Jasper que Carlisle hablaría con el.

Hace más de 17 años conozco a los Cullen, mis padres siempre que me dejaban sola venia a casa de Esme. Siempre me trataron como una hija –_ solamente faltaba cambiarme el apellido- _a Charlie y a René no les agrado que yo tuviera lazos con ellos.

Esme siempre estuvo conmigo y con Alice en todo momento, tuvimos _''la charla''_ y ella misma nos acompañaba al doctor. Carlisle era quien iba alas demostraciones del día del padre ala escuela. Al igual a las festividades del hospital, nos llevaba a las dos. A pesar de que trataron de entrar en el hueco de mis padres, una parte de mi, nunca estuvo satisfecha. Quera a mis padres y sabia que algún día ellos se arrepentirían, pero esos días nunca llegaron.

Llegue al cuarto de los chicos y abrí la puerta. Una sonrisa atravesó por mi rostro, Jasper dormido, tapado de pies a cabeza y Emmett abrazando la almohada, saque el celular y les tome una foto. Me acerque ala cama de Jasper y le quite la cobija, me sonroje al notar que no llevaba camiseta y que dormía en pantalón solamente.

Jasper – susurre, y escuche como Emmett se movía en su cama.

Jasper – hablando un poco más alto, en lo que lo removí un poco del hombro

_Dios parece un tronco – pensé_

Acosadora!! – grito Emmett, haciendo que me callera con Jasper en sima de mi,

¿!Bella?!- dijo teniendo de fondo las risas de Emmett

Este.. Jasper, estas en sima de mi – cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo, mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Oh Perdón

Se levanto con cuidado, para no hacerme daño. Cuando al fin estuvo de pie me ayudo a levantarme, susurre un Gracias, cuando voltee a la puerta, ahí estaban los demás, pero lo me inquieto fue la mirada de Edward.

¿Que paso aquí?- dijo Carlisle

Veni…

Venia abusar de Jasper – dijo Emmett, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Esme y Carlisle, dándole entender que su comentario no era bienvenido.

Cállate Emmett! – grite

¿Y por que estabas aquí?- dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho

Por si no lo recuerdas _querido_ primo, Jasper me iba acompañar hacer unas cosas – dije

Por Dios, pero es bien temprano – contesto, _ya sabia yo que se le había olvidado lo de Alice_

No, son las 12 – volteando a ver a los dos, para darles a entender lo de Alice.

Oh – dijo Emmett haciendo énfasis en la ''O''

Jasper te espero – dije

Si dame 20 min – asentí.

Cuando salí del cuarto Edward seguía sin quitarme la mirada. Me inquietaba, era ese el factor por el cual, era así con los hombres. Su mirada me juzgaba, sabia que el debería de estar pensando que lo paso en el cuarto a deber sido de otra manera.

Po…Podrías dejar de mirarme así – dije nerviosa

No crees que es demasiado pronto para que salgas con alguien, que prácticamente acabas de conocer o mejor dicho si deseabas acostarte con él, deberías de a ver tenido la decencia que estaba Carlisle y Esme en casa ¿no? –_ prácticamente me acaba de llamar ¿puta?_. Apreté mis puños, déjame llevar por el coraje.

Jasper no es más que un amigo – dije- si lo que tanto te molesta es que no haya ido a tu habitación a despertarte, no es mi problema. Yo seria incapaz de faltarle el respeto a esta casa, aparte yo no se que ideologías tienes de mi, pero lo que te puedo decir es que estas equivocado – grite dejándolo ahí parado viendo como caminaba a la sala.

Lo que menos soportaba de la gente es que me faltara al respeto y sobre todo que hicieran insinuaciones así. Desde un principio estuve abierta para conocerlo pero no, ni siquiera eso, simplemente él saco sus garras para destruirme. Llegue a la cocina escuchando las risas de Carlisle y Esme.

Esme en verdad perdón pero es q…

Tranquila se que lo de Jasper fue por culpa de Emmett, lo que me ha causado gracia es ver como dejaste a Edward estático en la puerta, por lo que he escuchado, una mujer nunca lo habían puesto en su lugar.

Per…

Nosotros sabemos que tu serias incapaz de faltarle el respeto a esta casa, y que si llegara a pasar algo mas que un simple roce, preferiría mil veces que fuera aquí, a que fueras a parar a un hotel.

Carlisle! –grite sonrojándome

Discúlpame, pero se a ciencia a cierta que dejaste de ser niña hace mucho tiempo y me preocupo por tu salud – dijo despidiéndose de un beso de Esme

Bueno me tengo que ir, cuídense por favor y Bella, llévate el Mercedes no quiero que Jasper sufra un accidente contigo al volante – dijo riéndose

Oye, ya tengo mucho tiempo con mi moto y ya no me ha vuelto a pasar nada – grite

Si claro – dándome una mirada reprobatoria pero aun si ocultar su burla

Ya vale, nada más me han pasado pequeños accidentes, pero estoy bien – dándole una sonrisa

Nunca cambias, pero aun así llévate nuestro carro, porque aun no quitare el dedo del renglón

Ya se te hace tarde – dije riéndome

Adiós chicas

Empezamos a reír

¿Así que a donde iras? – dijo Esme

Tengo que comprar mandado y platicar – dije,_ sabia que ella no caería en mi mentira. _

No preguntare más, solo cuídate – dijo

Si-

Estaba en el jardín esperando a Jasper, llevaba rato sintiendo una mirada pesada, sabia que él estaba en la ventana de su cuarto. Edward era simplemente un misterio y so me incomodaba, sabia que fue el mejor de su clase y que las mejores clínicas habían pedido sus servicios, pero decidió venir aquí. Quería voltear y enfrentar a ese duelo de miradas –_quizás encontrara algo en ella-pensé,_ levante el rostro dirigiendo mi vista a él, aquel rostro de ángel era aquel que llevaba cruces en su espalda, tanto odio ahí dentro de él. No quería saber por que a mi me trataba tan mal, no es que quisiera ser el centro de atención en su mundo ni en el de los demás, pero es que es la primera vez que alguien me trata a si y me atrae. Podrían decir que es odioso, per ni siquiera lo conozco o mejor dicho no deja conocerlo, es como si yo fuera la apeste en su corta y exitosa vida. Comprenderlo era lo que yo quería hacer, quizás para muchos darían su brazo a torcer y dejarlo pasar, per yo no era así. Verlo de la manera en que quieras verlos es mi _familia_. Quería que las cosas estuvieran bien y si para eso tenía que soportarlo lo haría. El saber un poco más de el no me haría nada mal, quizás seré una estúpida al pensar en el, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es como si cada mirada que meda me dejara conocer un poquito de la soledad que ahí en el. El ver reflejada su tristeza en mis ojos, su decepción y por otra parte el dolor, es algo desgastante cada día.

¿Bella?- oí a Jasper

Si- conteste, _dejando de ver como aquel ser se pierde entre las sombras de su habitación._

Lista – pregunto volteando a ver al cuarto de Edward – oh! No te preocupes, las personas llegamos a cambiar, solamente dale tiempo ¿si? – yo solamente asentí.

Salimos de la casa y como dijo Carlisle tome el Mercedes, era tan _tranquila_ mi vida hacer apenas unos días, el recordar los temores que tenia al decirle a Emmett lo que me había pasado, ahora supe que me había equivocado, ver como esa soledad se iba extendiendo sin ni siquiera notarlo, hacia que me alejara cada día mas de mi _familia. _

Estaba todavía intrigada por el hecho de esa carta, se que algún día _encontrare_ el amor, pero no ahorita –_eso creo-_ no cabe duda que me puedo volver amargada cuando quiero.

Esme ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero soy yo la que no da el primer paso, se que tiendo a comportarme como un niña terca, pero es el maldito miedo, ese que no me deja salir del caparazón que yo misma me forme con el paso de los años.

Lo de Jacob, luego Mike y por último james, realmente creen que puedo volver a coger enserio ahora una maldita relación. Por momento s volteaba a ver a Jasper quien venia jugando con sus dedos ala par con la música. Quizás si lo hubiera conocido antes, hubiera intentado algo para acercarme a él –_pero ni siquiera lo veo como hombre-._

¿Qué tanto piensas?-pregunto

En la vida –dejando salir un suspiro

Sabes que Carlisle hablo conmigo – dijo_, pero que no se supone que ya se había ido – pensé._ No se que cara tuve que a ver puesto para que Jasper contestara

No, no se fue. Paso al cuarto para hablar conmigo – haciendo que me empezara a reír

Pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué te cuidan tanto? No es por ser entrometido, pero primero Emmett, Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle siempre ha sido así con migo y con Alice –

Oh – contesto

¿Que fue lo que te dijo? – pregunte curiosa

Que te cuidara y que si llegara a ver algo mas entre nosotros no quería que te lastimara – dijo dándome una sonrisa

No te preocupes, la verdad es que, note ofendas, pero no te veo como algo más, solamente te veo como a Emmett como un hermano.

Yo te veo de la misma forma, tengo a Rosalie y aunque es una mujer fuerte siempre estaré ahí para ella y eso es lo que me hace querer cuidarte, eres diferente. Quizás no lleguemos a hacer algo más y se lo dije, pero aun así le prometí que haría lo posible por que no te lastimaran. –_y nuevamente saca ese lado que Edward no tiene._

Gracias

Eso me hizo pensar que necesitaba hablar con el, me desesperaba tener que compararlo con cualquier hombre que conozco, tampoco entendía como es que el tenia que estar presente en mis días, en mi mente o cualquier cosa que hacia me lo recordaba.

Edward POV

Después de tanto tiempo por fin la conozco, mi abuela la idolatraba _''Bella esto'' ''Bella el otro'', _siempre había sido así. Cada vez que la abuela viajaba a Phoenix regresaba hablando más de ella. Al principio no quería aceptarlo pero era los celos los que me cegaban, verla ahorita como mis tíos la tratan y por ultimo mi mejor amigo que cayo en sus redes y por si fuera poco el a ver metido a la cárcel a James, quien había ido para mi un hermano. No me apetecía tratarla bien, _no podía. _Ella se ha ganado a mi familia por su estúpida forma de ser, _que acaso estoy yo pintado._ Y por si fuera poco mi abuela le había dejado la casa de Londres, aquella donde había vivido toda mi vida, ya que mis padres nunca se acordaron que tenían hijo, creo que ni siquiera fueron a mis momentos importantes.

El ver como Bella se relacionaba con todos me daba más coraje, _por que yo no puedo hacer eso._ Era hermosa y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, pero lo que no le hallaba lógica que se vistiera con ropa de una talla o dos más grandes que ella. Los dos días que la había visto siempre andaba con blusas de manga larga, ninguna escotada, siempre pálida ningún gramo de maquillaje _natural._ Estaba en mi cuarto, después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con ella hace rato, me di cuenta que la pongo nerviosa, es como si la miradas de la gente la incomodaran. Recuerdo que el primer día que la mire su comportamiento era frio hacia nosotros, pero con Rosalie era totalmente diferente.

Ahí en el jardín se encontraba con la mirada perdida, tenia que aceptar que tenia curiosidad por saber quien era realmente y usar quizás algo en su contra para sacar a James de la cárcel. Volteo a verme desde el jardín, sabia que la estaba viendo y era verdad era imposible no dejarla de ver, en ese momento salió Jasper y me escondí detrás de las cortinas, no se escuchaba de que era lo que hablaban pero podría imaginar que era de mí por el solo hecho de que mi querido amigo volteara ala ventana.

El día que había pedido ayuda a Carlisle para sacar a james de la cárcel, el simplemente se negó diciendo que no era de fiar ese hombre, quería saber que era lo que había pasado realmente, si ella era culpable o no, sabia que no me quedaba de otra, si para eso tenia que hacerme pasar por su amigo y dejar mi ego un poco atrás, lo haría.


	5. Soledad

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

4Capitulo

Soledad

Edward POV

Era este el momento más insignificante en el día, el estar rodeado de arboles, el oír el lago a lo lejos y a la vez cercas, era algo a lo que tenia que acostumbrarme a un nuevo aire.

_Es tan duro dejar eso atrás – pensé_

_Te amo –había dicho ella._

Tanto tiempo y sigo pensando en ella, tantos momentos y sigue tan presente como en cada segundo, _que es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad. _El recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, aquel que recorrí tantas veces el cual en cada gemido me juraba amor.

_Que estúpido fui- susurre dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento._

Ella lo decidió así, dejarme por otro, engañarme todo este tiempo, el ser su juego favorito, tanto que lo _disfruto_ y lo peor es que hasta saboreo cada maldita lagrima que derrame por ella, ¡_¿Eso es amor?!- grite_. El haber accedido venir aquí no fue por anhelo, fue por miedo, el volverme a encontrar con ella no iba a ser fácil, _pero quien dice que la vida lo es. _El llegar aquí lo creí como la libertad de aquel fénix que puede atravesar mares y corriente de aire y sigue en vuelo, _eso es lo que quiero ser y no otro. _Pero no creí que fuera tan difícil_, ella también me lo recuerda_, sus ojos, su cabello, ella que tiene imagen de _ángel _y no me deja ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, ya que veo un mar de chocolate.

_¡Que carajo me ha hecho esa mujer! – grite_

Algunos pájaros salieron despavoridos del lugar, _tanto mal me ha causado. N_o quería odiar a Isabella, pero ella me ha orillado a intentar hacerlo. El sentirme vulnerable ante ella, aun que me comporte como un huraño delante de ella pero es que ella, me ha recordado a mi pesadilla.

Solté el aire y pase mis manos por mi pelo, despeinarlo o peinarlo da lo mismo, era lo último que me importaba en estos momentos.

El recordar aquellos gemidos de placer que se escuchaban a través de la puerta de su departamento, el a verla encontrado como era embestida por otro. El cual ni siquiera le vi la cara, solamente ver la cara de ella de satisfacción cada vez que ese la embestía con fuerza.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar todas las imágenes, me levante, dirigiéndome al lago para limpiarme el rostro.

_Esas lágrimas ya no deberían de existir, decidiste olvidarla – dije a mi reflejo._

Decidí regresar a casa; caminando era más reconfortante y el camino era mas corto, sabia que en unas horas regresaba mi tormento. En estos momentos en los que estoy tan confundido, quiero ayudar a James, estar en el hospital y darme tiempo de conocer cual es el punto débil de Isabella. Sabía que ella tenía un pasado, la noche en que había dormido en casa, me había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto, escucharla hablar en sueños, angustiada y pronunciar un sinfín de cosas, me hizo querer protegerla, _lo mismo había pasado con ella. _

''_Déjame'' ''No me toques'' _decía desesperadamente, sollozaba y se abrazaba cada vez más a la sabana, en busca de aquella seguridad que perdía en sueños. No entendía que era lo que ella se refreía a esas palabras, prácticamente era algo como si ella hubiera vivido, no era simplemente un sueño, _era tan confuso_, pero momentos como estos _quería_ _destruirla y en otros protegerla._

Llegue a casa y me percate que no había nadie, Emmett y Rosalie estaban saliendo, a pesar de que llevaban 2 días aquí, se complementaron tan bien,_ me alegraba por ella._ Jasper era diferente, sabia que él buscaba a la persona correcta, aquella que pudiera amar toda la vida y sabia que Bella no lo era. El estar cercas de ella me hacia sacar lo peor de mí, me molesta saber que todos la idolatran _algún error debe de tener._ En momentos quería acercarme pero al mismo tiempo me alejaba, ella me la recordaba. No entendía que era lo que me pasaba, realmente estoy tan confundido, quería empezar una nueva vida, Esme me había dicho que me acercara a ella, que muchas veces las imágenes podrán decir mil palabras, pero no siempre acertamos a ellas. Tenía miedo, era verdad, en ocasiones llegue a jurarme que no lo haría, no quería que ella encontrara mis puntos débiles para derrumbarme, pero creo que era un poco tarde.

El contemplar la casa me hizo entender que siempre había estado solo, que la soledad había sido mi mejor y mi peor amiga, me hacia tomar decisiones totalmente erróneas y al mismo tiempo correctas. Sabia que el enamorarme de nuevo, volvería hacerme sufrir, que volver a querer traería problemas en mi vida de nuevo, _siempre era así._ Jasper decía que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, _y lo había comprobado._ Tantas noches pase con una diferente, sexo por satisfacción, nunca sentí nada más. Algunas noches soñaba con que ella volvía a ser mía, quien era yo quien la embestía y no él. Tanya, ese era su maldito nombre, ella era la dueña de mis recuerdos. Ella es la que me hizo ser quien soy, aquel ser huraño y hostil que nunca creí ser, en ocasiones quise cambiar, sabia que lastimaba a mi abuela, a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi prima Alice, ella también me decía que me acercara a Bella, _que es lo que tiene que ver ella en mi vida, por que todos se aferraban a eso. _

No me había dado cuenta que Leo estaba en la cocina, era una mujer amable y sincera, tenia su carácter, pero me hacia recordar a mi madre –_mi madre- pensé._ Esa mujer que me dio la vida, mas nunca estuvo ahí para disfrutarla conmigo, viví desde mis 7 años con mi abuela, hasta su lecho de muerte. Mi padre era el único que se ''_acordaba'' _de mi, con pequeños regalos, dinero, sinceramente no sabia para que me lo daban, muchas veces desee que Carlisle fuera mi padre y no mi tío. Envidiaba a Alice por eso, siempre tuvo todo, padres ejemplares, amigos sinceros y sobre todo que siempre estaban para ella, nunca le podías decir que no. Jasper y Rosalie pasaron prácticamente lo mismo que yo, el desprecio de nuestros padres, _abandono._ Crecimos juntos, mi abuela les había dado alojo en casa, igual que a Alice y a mi, les había dejado algo a ellos en su testamento. Sabia que todavía me quedaba algo de ella por abrir, una _carta_, no sabia que era lo que quería decirme en ella, solamente que cuando me la dio me dijo, _''algún día encontraras tu luz y estará mas cercas de lo que crees''_, no entendía que era lo que me quería decir con eso, nunca le di importancia, pero no podía sacarme esas palabras. Alice había heredado eso de la abuela, la _intuición_ o como ellas lo decían el _futuro._ Eran tan unidas ellas dos, era un lazo demasiado grueso como para romperse fácil mente.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas de estar en casa divagando, cuando oí el carro de Carlisle, me acerque al ventanal, y vi a Bella y a Jasper ayudando a Alice con sus maletas, sabia que era sorpresa su llegada. No la pensé dos veces cuando abrí la puerta para saludarla.

Edward – grito corriendo hacia mí.

Te extrañe diablillo – dije apretándola mas

Yo lo se, se que soy adorable – dijo sin soltarme

Vamos que tienes que dejar tus maletas y preparar todo para cuando lleguen mis tíos.

Si y yo también te extrañe, y por cierto tenemos que hablar – dijo seria

No quiero imaginarme de que – conteste ayudándola con sus maletas.

Alice y Bella entraron a la casa, oí como gritaba Leo, ella había sido su nana y tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. Voltee a ver a Jasper, quien no quitaba la mirada de donde había desaparecido Alice.

Oye cierra la boca, estas manchándote todo de baba – dije en son de broma, cuando vi que se sonrojo.

Jasper! – susurre, tratando de no alzar la voz

¿Que?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

Tu, tu nunca te habías sonrojado – dije

Y tu, nunca habías tartamudeado – contesto

Hazte el chistoso, ¿te gusto la pixie verdad?

A ti no te puedo negar nada – dijo

Quien lo iba a decir – dije riéndome

Vaya hombre, tenia que pasarme alguna vez ¿no? – contesto

Si, lo se. Pero es que son tan, pero tan diferentes – dije

Eso es lo que lo hace más interesante, Edward es que, Dios no se le puede negar nada a esa mujer y sobre todo la manera en que nos conocimos – dijo

Típico en Alice, nunca sabes con que saldrá – conteste

Hey niños mis papas ya vienen, así que apúrenle, ocupamos organizar todo y hablarle a Emmett –grito Alice, quien no quitaba la mirada de encima de jasper.

Si Alice, pero deja de ver a Jasper te lo acabas – dije entrando a la casa.

Y yo que creí que Emmett no estaba – contesto

Fuimos a dejar las maletas al cuarto de Alice, había muchas fotos de ella con Bella o con Emmett y también con mis tíos, y una que otra conmigo. Lo que me asombro es que en todas aparecían Bella y Emmett, es como si ellos fueran hijos de Carlisle y Esme. Acaso los papás de Bella no se molestaban por eso.

Conócela y sabrás los enigmas que la rodean, no la juzgues si no la conoces, date el tiempo y quita tu barrera de huraño, hay personas que necesitan de las otras para poder estar completas, pero ahí unas que cuando las personas que en verdad quieres, por algún motivo te dejan, tu mismo sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Jasper, cuando voltee para contestarle ya no estaba.

''_Hay personas que necesitan de las otras para poder estar completas, __pero ahí unas que cuando las personas que en verdad quieres, pero por errores se separan..''_, sabia a que se refería, el me había dicho exactamente lo mismo el día que nos conocimos. Ese día no me importo si lo conocía o no, necesitaba platicar y esa fue su respuesta. Salí de la habitación hacia mi cuarto en busca de mis llaves, quería ir a recorrer un poco el hospital ya que mañana empezarían mis labores ahí.

Cuando me iba a cercando a la sala escuche a Bella hablando por teléfono.

No Emmett… no iré – se que era de mala educación escuchar, pero tenia un poco de curiosidad

Entiende hombre, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, si le dan sentencia por mi que se pudra en la cárcel, yo no quiero saber mas de James, creo que basta y sobra con lo que me hizo no crees – dijo recargándose en el sofá

Emmett! Ya no quiero mas heridas, con las que ya tengo bastan y sobran – dijo

¿Heridas?, no entendía que era lo que quería decir con eso, pero lo que quería saber es por que ya le van a dar sentencia, se supone que el nada mas iba a estar por un tiempo en la cárcel y luego saldría, aparte por lo que lo acusan es por estafa así que no creo que sea tan grave, pero necesitaba ayudarlo. Hice un poco de ruido, dándole a entender a Bella que alguien bajaba. Oí como se despedía de Emmett y prendía la televisión.

Voy a salir, regreso más tarde – le dije, pero ella ni ''mu'' dijo

¿Que tu ya no me piensas a hablar o que?- pregunte

Disculpa- dijo- tu eres el primero en insultarme e ignorarme y ahora me pides que te hable, en verdad Edward no malgastes tu tiempo con tus ''principios'' me has dejado muy claro que no soy de tu agrado y tu mucho menos del mió, así que ahórrate tus formalidades. – sabia que estaba molesta, la conversación con Emmett la había dejado así

No por que las cosas no salgan como deseas debes de desquitarte con la de mas gente – dije

No por que la gente no te trate como deseas debes de insultarlas y burlarte de ellas, son personas no animales – dijo levantándose y apagando la tele – así que si me disculpa tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – y así se perdió entre los pasillos

Sabia que me lo tenia merecido, pero nunca me imagine que me llegaría a doler que me dijera eso, se que Jasper y Rosalie me lo decían, pero prácticamente son como mis hermanos, pero ella que ni siquiera me conoce, no tiene ni la desfachatez para hablarme así.

Bella POV

Salí de la sala conteniendo las lagrimas del coraje, _imbécil-pensé,_ definitivamente hoy no es mi día, me recargue en la puerta de mi cuarto y poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a salir

-Flash Back-

Al llegar al aeropuerto Jasper bajo primero, en lo que yo terminaba de buscar mi celular, oí como alguien abría la puerta y era Jasper quien me tendía la mano para poder salir.

Gracias caballero

No hay problema bella dama

Cerro la puerta del carro y nos dirigimos a la puerta del aeropuerto, había demasiada gente, Jasper paso su brazo por mi cintura, mi cuerpo reacciono de la misma manera, se tenso, sabia que Jasper se había dado cuenta de eso.

Estas bien – pregunto

S..i no es nada, vamos ya debe de llegar la pixie – oí como se reía del apodo que le habíamos puesto de pequeños.

La sala donde llegaría Alice, era la mas alejada y nos fijamos que habíamos llegado 20 min, me reí de la situación por la que pasamos. Decidimos caminar hasta que escuche a alguien gritarme. Voltee y quede en shock, hace mas de un año que no lo miraba, seguía igual, quizás un poco mas fornido, pero hasta ahí.

Bella – dijo dándome una sonrisa, _que acaso cree que lo voy a saludar, no entiendo como e s que tiene todavía la cada de presentarse. _

Jacob – dije en tono seco

Como es..- cuando fue interrumpido por una _hermosa mujer._

Amor ya vamos tarde a nuestra lun…

Oh Bella – dijo Leah,_ mierda._

Isabella – sentí mis rodillas temblar cuando unos brazos pasaron por mi cuerpo de nuevo.

No, nos piensas presentar cariño – dijo Jasper, voltee a verlo pidiendo una explicación, cuando el solamente se encogió de hombros.

Oh disculpen, el es Jasper Hale – dije pegándome un poco más a él.

¿Es tú novio? – dijo Leah con malicia, quien tampoco le quitaba la Mirada de encima a Jasper, _zorra tiene a su ''pareja'' aun lado de ella y no puede disimularlo. _

Si – contesto, _definitivamente me daría muchas pero muchas explicaciones_

No sabia que te habías repuesto tan rápido después de tanto tiempo con James, pensé que esperarías. – dijo, _en ese momento quería que me tragar ala tierra, Jasper no sabia quien era James y yo no quería recordarlo. _Sentí mi piel fría, como si hubiera dejado de recorrer mi cuerpo por un segundo, Jacob sabia que salía con James, el me había visto varias veces y también supo de nuestro rompimiento. ¿Cómo? No se. Sabia que cada vez que pronunciaban el nombre de James, mi cuerpo parecía alertarse, es como si ese nombre lo hiciera recordar también.

El es pasado, pero gracias por preguntar. Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que esa basura – dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla, _definitivamente necesito hablar con este hombre. _Pero no podía negar que deseaba reírme de ver la cara de Jacob y Leah que no tenían precio.

Oh… bueno… nosotros tenemos que irnos- voltee a ver sus manos y me pude dar cuenta que se habían casado, mi ex y mi ex mejor amiga juntos, _que ironía._

Felicidades – dije sonriendo forzadamente

Cuídate Be.. Isabella – respondió Jacob tratándose de acercar pero me hice un paso a tras chocando con el cuerpo de Jasper.

Adiós

Jasper me jalo para llegar a la sala donde descendería Alice. De las 3 relaciones que había tenido, la de Jacob fue la que mas me dolió, él era mi mejor amigo y ella por si fuera poco también lo era, el a verlos encontrado follando había sido un balde de agua fría. Con el tiempo supe que ya llevaban meses engañándome

Bella – dijo Jasper

Si – conteste algo atontada

¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunto

Aja – dije volteando a verlo – gracias enserio – el solamente me sonrió

¿Quiénes eran ellos?- pregunto

Jacob era mi ex novio y ella mi ex mejor amiga – dije con algo de dificultad en mi voz

Lo siento –dijo cuando se sentó aun lado de mi.

No te preocupes fue hace tiempo, pero el fue mi primer novio y mi mejor amigo también.

¿no es por incomoda pero que paso?- pregunto, cerré los ojos para darme valor

El me engaño con ella – conteste dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema –

Imbécil – oí que dijo

No te preocupes es algo con lo que ya tengo experiencia, lo engaños, Jasper me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros. Emmett lo sigue buscando para matarlo- dije mientras nos empezábamos a reír

No te preocupes

-Fin Flash Back-

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro, Jasper ya no volvió a tocar el tema y aunque me burle de el un poco, por que se desconcertó cuando me hice la enojada por haberse hecho pasar por mi novio. Seguimos platicando, cuando Alice no tardo en llegar y como siempre saluda con efusividad.

-Flash Back-

Bella!! Isabella!! – gritaba, la gente volteaba a todos lados escuchando aquellos gritos, mi rostro se torno rojo de vergüenza

¿Esa es Alice? – pregunto Jasper

Si, esa gritona – dije riéndome

Cuando menos lo pensé la pixie estaba colgada de mi cuello, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que las mangas se subieran un poco mostrando las marcas de mis muñecas, Jasper se me quedo viendo y las baje lo más rápido que pude.

Me alegro tanto de verte, enserio, Bella tienes que ir conmigo a Londres, Ya!! – grito dando brinquitos. Jasper se aclaro la garganta y Alice volteo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que Alice hizo lo miso que conmigo, lo abrazo del cuello, el al principio estaba algo desorientado, yo nada más reía, Jasper paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella, me pude dar cuenta que se miraba tan bien juntos, parecían pareja. Alice se separo un poco de él, sin soltarlo.

Me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo – dijo

Oh disculpe señorita, nunca fue mi intensión dejarla esperar

Alice se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sentía algo extraña, ellos no tardarían mucho en estar juntos, _otra vez Cupido había hecho de las suyas con los Hale._ Deje salir un suspiro y nos fuimos a recoger las maletas de Alice.

-Fin Flash Back-

El estar rodeada de estas paredes, me hace regresar ala vida real, esa en la que me mantengo de pie cada día, en la que trato de llevar tranquila, sin ni siquiera pensar que estoy sola. Había dejado tantas cosas atrás, después de todos aquellos suceso, creí que todo iba a ser fácil, pero nada de eso. A pesar de todo, quería volverme a enamorar, pero de la persona correcta, sentir mi corazón latir cuando esa persona estuviera aquí, que me pusiera los nervios con tan solo un movimiento, que sea dueño de mis noches con Morfeo. El tiempo pasaba y yo no lograba entender que me sucedía y tampoco quería creerlo, ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien sucia como yo? ¿A quien podría llegar a excitar? Se me escapo un sollozo, uno y otro, trataba de calmarme pero no lo graba nada. Me levante y me dirigía al baño, abrí la llave y deje que el agua controlara mi estabilidad, tenia tanto coraje, tanta aberración, el darme cuenta que ahí una persona que me causa todo esto y lo peor es que esa persona ni siquiera me hace en su mundo.

_Edward, Edward,_ lo odiaba por hacerme sentir así, por haberse adueñado de mi corazón. Oí como tocaban la puerta del cuarto.

Esta abierto – medio grite, se hoyo como abrieron la puerta de golpe y la del baño.

Oh pequeña – dijo Esme, quien cerró la llave y se puso junto a mí.

¿Por qué Esme? Que fue lo que yo hice para que nada mas a mi me pasaran estas cosas – dije

Nada amor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acurruque en ella, como si fuera una bebe.

Con ella era con la única que me derrumbaba así, muchos me llamaban _frívola_, en ciertas ocasiones así era yo en el mundo exterior, pero para Carlisle y Esme, era una hija más. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí cuando se escucho la voz de Carlisle.

Bella haz visto a Esme- dijo atrás de la puerta

Aquí estoy amor –contesto, se abrió la puerta con cuidado

¿Qué paso? Bella vamos a cambiarte te vas a enfermar- dijo, me ayudo a levantarme y en lo que Esme buscaba mi pijama.

Anda cámbiate en lo que te preparo sopa, esta bien – yo solamente asentí.

Sabia que Carlisle me regañaría y me preguntaría que había pasado y dicho esto no tardo en hacerlo.

Isabella – dijo, sabia que estaba molesto- vete a cambiar

Me levante y entre al baño a cambiarme, quería tardar no deseaba un regaño en estos momentos, cuando salí, el seguía sentado en mi cama, palmeo aun lado de él y me senté.

¿Por qué? Ya habíamos hablado de esto, no quiero que te enfermes – dijo

Perdón, se que no es justificación pero… -no sabia como decírselo, me hacia sentir como una niña.

¿Qué paso? Por que no por nada te pones así

Vi a Jacob – dije, el rostro de Carlisle se tenso, sabia que no era santo de su devoción.

¿Qué te hizo?

Nada, Jasper estuvo conmigo y se presento como mi novio, se que no tenia que hacerlo, pero fue un gran apoyo tenerlo ahí- dije, sonreí al recordar como lo había regañado- sabes Jacob se caso

Algo supe- comento- pensé que ya lo habías olvidado

Y lo hice, pero esa relación en verdad fue la que mas me dolió, era mi mejor amigo.

Lo se- dijo suspirando- ven vamos tienes que comer

Si – nos levantamos y cuando se iba acercando a la puerta

Espera – y lo abrase como hacen mucho no lo hacia, necesitaba el calor de unos brazos con protección – Gracias papá

Sentí como apretó mas el abrazo, el era mi padre, quizás no de sangre pero si el era lo mas cercano que tenia a una figura paterna.

Llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote escuchar decir eso – dijo cuando se separo de mi

Lo siento si tarde – dándole una pequeña sonrisa

¿Que paso aquí, por que tienen esas caras? – dijo Esme quien venia subiendo las escaleras

Nada, que le dije papá y así se puso

El rostro de Esme reflejo la felicidad y la emoción, todos sabíamos que Esme siempre lloraba con este tipo de momentos y las lagrimas en ella no se hicieron esperar, hace mucho que ya había empezado a decirle mamá a veces a Esme, y sabia lo que significaba para ella este momento. Bajamos a cenar, Esme pregunto por lo chicos y le dije que habían ido al cine, lo cual en cierta parte era verdad, Alice quería darles la sorpresa por la mañana cuando bajáramos a desayunar, es por eso que llegarían en al madrugada. Cuando termine de cenar me despedí de ellos, al entrar al cuarto prendí el estéreo y cerré la puerta, me puse de rodillas y saque la caja de pincelas que estaba debajo de mi cama, poco a poco fui acomodando todo, _hacia tiempo que no pintaba._ Sabia que a Esme y Carlisle no les incomodaría la música, ya que no se escuchaba en los otros pasillos, pero no sabia si am i vecino si. Seguí pintando el techo, había dibujado unas cuantas nubes haciendo una simulación a un cielo. Cuando menos lo pensé oí como se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, dejando a un Edward tirado en el piso lleno de pintura, me empezó a reír un poco, _que ironía, un ángel caído pero no precisamente del cielo._

Estas bien – dije acercándome a el, para quitarle las cosas

Si, pero que demonios es esto – dijo

Esto es pintura, pero la pregunta es, ¿que haces tu aquí?

Alice me mando por ti, dice que es urgente, toque la puerta varias veces pero tú no abrías y decidí entrar pero nunca pensé que me fuera a caer.- _Dios es que no se canso de hablar tan rápido._

Oh si… este ya voy –dije en lo que apagaba la luz

Esta bien, por cierto por que apagas la luz – pregunto cuando el la volvió a prender.

A nadie aparte de Esme y Carlisle había dejado que prendieran loa luz, me gustaba la oscuridad y aparte no verían las paredes del cuarto.

Como demonios has hecho todo esto – casi grito, le tape la boca y volví a cerrar la puerta dejándonos al os dos en mi cuarto.

Podrías bajar un poco la voz – dije

¿Por que?, Isabella esto es hermoso

Sabía que lo era, yo misma había hecho mi lugar favorito, el mar, atardeceres y el cielo que rodeaba aquel cuarto. Edward no dejaba de alagar mi trabajo, llegue a pensar que tenía problemas de bipolaridad. Cuando menos lo pensé sus ojos se posaron en mi, su rostro lucia asustado, sentir como el viento se coló por la ventada y roso por mi piel, ¿_mi piel? mierda,_ me di cuenta que nada mas traía un short que llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes. Había jurado yo tantas veces que nadie me vería en esta situación y por obra del destino estoy enfrente de Edward, mientras el no quitaba la mirada de mi cuerpo.

P..ued..es – trague seco- dejar de verme así – le dije, cuando me moví para coger un pantalón y la blusa de hace rato.

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas? ¿eres tu acaso las que te la haces? ¿Carlisle y Esme lo saben?- empezó hacer muchas preguntas, haciendo que mí cuerpo entrara al nuevo sismo, no quería que el lo supiera, _en realidad nadie, pero en verdad esto nunca había estado en mis planes._

No, no me los hago yo - conteste

¿Y bien?- pregunto

Creo que tenemos que hablar, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, a nadie Edward – dije , no sabia si confiar en el o no, pero mi secreto tenia que ser revelado para el.

Toma asiento, esta va a tardar -dije

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. LA VERDAD ES QUE BATALLE UN POCO, PERO LISTO SE LOGRO, CUIDENCE. **_

_**AT: TUTZY CULLEN**_


	6. ¿Destruir o Sanar?

5Capitulo

¿Destruir o sanar?

Edward POV

Cuando llegue a casa, ya había llegado Alice, le pregunte por mis tíos y me dijo que ya estaban dormidos. Sabia que ella quería darles la noticia mañana temprano mientras desayunamos.

Edward puedes ir por Bella – dijo

¿En donde esta? – pregunte

En su cuarto, cuando esta en su mundo no escucha nada del exterior, así que trata de golpear la puerta o abre la puerta – dijo y yo asentí.

Sabia que decirle un no a Alice era comentar una mini guerra mundial en la sala. Deseaba que estuviera dormida y así no tendría que verla. Cuando llegue a fuera de su habitación se escucho apenas los acordes de ''Creep'' toque varias veces y nada, _que estas haciendo mujer._ Decidí abrir la puerta, rezando por que estuviera cerrada y para mi maldita suerte no. Lo primero que vi fue su cuarto decorado con diferentes paisajes y ella en su cama pintando una simulación a un cielo, cuando quise entrar termine en el piso he hizo que ella volteara, varios pinceles y pinturas terminaron esparcidas por el cuarto.

Estas bien – pregunto, mientras me quitaba las cosas de encima

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos volviendo a discutir, le dije que Alice le hablaba, después de darle una cátedra de por que estaba aquí. Vi que se acerco apagar la luz cuando contesto que bajaría.

¿Por qué apagas la luz? – le pregunte mientras yo la volvía aprender.

Me di cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba muy bien acomodado, los paisajes mostraban esa ambigüedad de su ambiente. En algunos lados tranquilos, otros muy exóticos, realmente su cuarto era hermoso.

¿Cómo demonios has hecho todo esto? – dije casi a grito, cuando sentí su mano en mis labios, _era tan suave._

Podrías bajar un poco la voz – dijo, _no entendí por que._

Por que si esto es muy hermoso – dije

Me separe de ella para ver sus expresiones, cuando vi su cuerpo, aquel tallado por el mejor escultor, ese cuerpo que tenia cada curva donde deberían estar. Sentí como una ráfaga de viento se filtraba por la ventana, su cuerpo tiritó por el frio y fue cuando se dio cuenta como iba vestida, una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un short, admire su piel y su cuerpo, cuando percibí que había algo mas en el. ¿Marcas? Sus muslos tenían unas cuantas y algunas quemaduras, en sus hombros eran mas pronunciados, sus muñecas estaban con un leve color morado,_pero es que estaba loca, como se podía producir todo eso. _

P..ued..es dejar de mirarme – había dicho mientras se movía para coger un pantalón y una blusa.

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas? ¿Eres tu acaso las que te las haces? ¿Carlisle y Esme lo saben? - _ es que no podía contestar nada! _

Vi que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, me di cuenta que su pequeño secreto había sido descubierto y por lo visto uno muy grande. Las marcas se miraban muy tenues, se podría decir que se le estaban ''desvaneciendo''

No, no me las hago yo – contesto, queriendo hablar con fuerza

Y bien – pregunte, cruzándome de brazos. Esperaba una respuesta lógica a todo esto, dejo escapar aire

Creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo algo confundida, como si se debatiera entre hacerlo o no – pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie Edward - bingo, sabia que la podía tener en mis manos después de esto, quizás hasta podría ayudar a James, ni siquiera le respondí y creo que eso lo entendió como un si.

Toma asiento esto va a tardar – dijo en lo que terminaba de ponerse el pantalón y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

La música se volvía a repetir, pude darme cuenta que ''Creep'' era su canción favorita, pero no entendía por que, que beneficio tiene escuchar una canción, donde prácticamente habla sobre alguien que se valora muy poco, que la otra persona es mucho mas valiosa que ella. Ella se sentó al estilo indio en el pequeño sillón que estaba aun lado de la ventana, yo me quede en el piso, escondido entre la cama y la ventana. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que empezó hablar.

Hace tiempo abusaron de mi y las cortadas fueron parte de ese día – dijo con dificultad- trate de escapar e hice lo que pude para lograrlo – su mirada nunca fue dirigida a mi, siempre fue a un punto muerto – todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había esposado y él…- voltee a verla y su rostro estaba empañado de lagrimas, había una cosa que no soportaba era ver llorar a las mujeres, vi con la manga de su blusa se limpiaba el rostro-

No tienes por que seguirme contando – dije, pero ella me interrumpió

Se que no tengo que hacerlo Edward, pero ya supiste mi pequeño secreto y no quiero que nadie se entere y mucho menos quiero que tu estés atosigándome a cada rato o juzgándome – su voz sonaba entre cortada y fuerte. Ella tenia razón en ese aspecto, sabia que yo quizás pudiera a verla juzgado. – quiero que sepas que estoy confiando en ti, algo que ni se si esta bien o no, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

P..- y continuo

Yo trate de quitarme las esposas, es por eso que todavía tengo las marcas en las muñecas, tu siendo doctor sabes que quedan hematomas. Ellas llegaron acortarme, gracias a que llego Carlisle a tiempo no tuve hemorragia. – soltó aire- todavía lo recuerdo con claridad sabes, el estaba tan drogado y tomado que me quemo con las colillas del cigarro y con la navaja que traía me hizo una obra de arte en mi cuerpo – dijo con sarcasmo- estuve varios días en el hospital, Carlisle y Esme fueron mi soporte esos días, siempre estuvieron conmigo en todo momento, como hasta la fecha lo han estado.

Quería que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era una broma, como un ser tan psicópata puede hacerle esto a una mujer, me sentía tan impotente, verla ahí sentada viendo en dirección hacia el parque, tan desprotegida, pero ¿Qué hay de sus padres? Por que siempre Carlisle o Esme.

Ahora entendía el por que siempre de su vestimenta, siempre tratando de ocultar su cuerpo hacia los demás, el por que la rudeza ante mi y todo aquel hombre que se le acercaba.

Tus padres, ¿Qué nunca estuvieron contigo? – pregunte

Mis padres – contesto con burla, pero esa alegría ni siquiera le llegaba a los ojos.- ellos ni siquiera saben de esto – como demonios no se dieron cuenta!- ya se que te preguntas el por que, simplemente mis padres nunca han estado conmigo, Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos por así decirlo, no se si e explique – dijo

La verdad es que no – conteste, _tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaba en la vida de ella, el por que Carlisle y Esme la cuidaban demás, el por que Emmett vive aquí y también ella._

Bien, mis padres viajan, mi papa tiene negocios en casi todo el mundo y mi madre lo acompaña siempre que salen, desde que tengo 7 años conozco a los Cullen, Alice siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y Emmett es como si fuera mi hermano crecimos juntos. cuando mis padres empezaron a irse de a viaje, me dejaban sola, desde que Esme se entero que pasaba eso nunca me dejo quedarme así en la casa, es por eso que tengo este cuarto, Emmett es otra historia. Crecí y viví en esta casa prácticamente, solamente iba adormir a la casa de mis padres. Con el paso del tiempo termine mi carrera y veme aquí estoy – contesto

Sabía que esa no era la historia completa, que había todavía un poco más, pero lo que me enfurecía es como a una niña de 7 años la dejabas sola en tu casa por irte a un viaje de negocios o de placer. No sabia que contestarle después de todo no éramos los más grandes amigos y era algo raro que ella confiara en mí de esta manera, sabia que al principio estaba incomoda y con el tiempo fue más o menos cambiando el ambiente entre nosotros. Me sentía tan idiota en estos momentos, hace apenas unas horas estaba decidido a destruirla, a buscar su debilidad y ahora que ella misma me la esta dando en charola de plata, no se como reaccionar, no se como utilizar todo esto. No me sentía capaz de llegar a traicionarla con su secreto y lo que más me tenía desconcertado es que llevaba días pensando en ella.

Sabes yo no le hallo nada de gracia a todo esto – dije cuando ella empezó a reír

La verdad es que si, no te das cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos lo que se dice lo mejores amigos y te conté algo que dure 7 meses en contarle a Emmett y que tenemos de fondo ''Creep'' y lo más ilógico de todo es que siempre ha sido mi canción favorita – dijo

Sinceramente esta mujer estaba mal, como podría tomarse todo tan a la ligera, todo lo que a pasado y verla todo los días con una seguridad, con esa fortaleza y verla en estos momentos sin nada de esa carátula, sin su armadura.

Edward se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero gustaría que guardaras este secreto, se que Jasper no tarda en preguntarme ya noto las marcas de las muñecas, pero Alice no sabe nada por cosas personales.

Sabes que con Alice no vas a poder ocultarle mucho tiempo esto ¿verdad?

Si lo se, es por eso que quiero hacerlo a mi modo – dijo y yo solamente asentí

Vamos tenemos que bajar – dijo

Salí primero que ella de la habitación y baje rápido ala sala, _la verdad es que no deseaba estar aquí con ellos, tenia mucho que pensar_.

Alice dice Bella que ahora baja – dije

Por que tardaron tanto – pregunto, Jasper volteo a verme pidiendo explicaciones.

Nos entretuvimos platicando, tengo que hacer unas cosas enana buenas noches

Quédate , vamos a preparar todo para mañana

Estoy algo cansado pixie, perdóname – me acerque a ella dándole un beso en la coronilla y un buenas noches a Jasper.

Me tope a Bella en las escaleras, voltee a verla-_no podía sostenerle la mirada-_ y me fui de paso hasta llegar a mi cuarto, dejando golpear la puerta de un solo tajo. Me deje caer en la cama observando el techo, todo esto que me había dicho era realmente escalofriante, como ha podido vivir así, el salir adelante sin sus padres, ser participe de una violación y tener una vida como tiene. _Dios yo no hubiera aguantado tanto_.

No sabía que demonios me pasaba, estaba tan acongojado de todo esto. Sabia que ella era un ángel, _uno de verdad _y era lo que mas me irritaba, que ella estuviera tan tranquila después de todo. Había sido claro yo con mi vida, no quería tener ese sentimiento sobre protector con alguien mas, que no sea mi familia pero estaba volviendo a pasar.

''_Dure 7 meses para contárselo a Emmett''_, el volver a escuchar fragmentos de nuestra conversación me daba dolor de cabeza, era doctor y sabia como terminaban estas situaciones y mas cuando llegabas tarde a los lugares. No quería imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Carlisle no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Tampoco entendía por que no quería que Alice se enterara, ¿Qué acaso ella conocía al hombre que le había hecho eso? Y si lo sabía ¿Por qué se lo ocultaban? Que no saben que también le puede hacer daño a ella.

Necesitaba respuestas y muchas, quizás no era de incumbencia pero no podía estar tranquilo.

Bella POV

Sabia que había cometido el error mas grande de mi vida, _lo sabia._ Pero necesitaba que alguien ajeno a esta familia escuchara lo que me pasaba, me sentía tan incomoda en un principio al haberle contado todo esto, pero después no se fue como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo era difícil de explicar, sentía que mi corazón galopeaba cada vez que el volteaba a verme o prestaba atención a lo que le contaba. No quería hacerme ilusiones, quizás lo hacia por pura cortesía, sabia que el no podría andar con una persona como yo y mucho menos gustarle.

Sabía que en algún momento yo tenia que sanar, lo deseaba. Pero como han ido las cosas dudo mucho que sea tan rápido. El saber que apenas le van a dar sentencia a James, se que ya no saldrá de la cárcel, pero tengo ese miedo, esa inseguridad de nuevo de volverlo a ver de acordarme de aquella fatídica noche. Sospechaba que Jasper no tardara en preguntarme, el había visto las marcas de mis muñecas, pero deseaba decirlo en otro momento y platicar con Carlisle también, aunque no quisiera presentarme el día de juicio, tenia que ir. Emmett me lo había dejado muy en claro, después de a verse enterado de la verdad Esme lo puso al tanto de todo. Yo solamente deseo que Edward no le diga nada a Alice, ella quería mucho a James y se que Edward era amigo de el, es por eso que no quería decirle el nombre ni que esa persona había sido mi novio.

Ahora solamente era cosa de esperar, aparte de hoy las cosas iban a cambiar un poco, Edward ya sabia un poco de lo que había pasado, Emmett se lo tuve que contar, Jasper deseaba decírselo pero no sabia como, ya que también era amigo de James. _Por que todo están confuso- pensé_

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Edward, sabia que a partir de esto o se alejaba de mi o me hablaba, aunque en realidad anhelaba que se alejara, no quería sentir mas de lo que ya sentía por el. Alice y Jasper voltearon a verme, como si me preguntaran que había pasado en realidad yo solamente me encogí de hombros, sabia que Jasper no me creería, pero era lo único que podía decirle, hasta ahora.

Bueno ya que cierto personaje nos abandono, ¿que tienes planeado para mañana Alice? – dijo Jasper

Pues quiero prepararles el desayuno, ya saben lo esencial, aunque ya tengo la idea clara de cómo llegare – dijo orgullo

¿Y como pixie? – dije

Ya verán, ya verán

No cambias enserio – conteste

Lo se, sigo siendo igual de linda – dijo

Yo diría que mas – oí susurrar a Jasper, voltee a verlo dándole una mirada curiosa, Alice ni siquiera escucho.

Bueno Alice en verdad estoy cansada iré a dormir, hoy a sido un día muy ajetreado – conteste, _aunque ella no sabia a que me refería, había sido verdad, hoy no fue un día normal al contrario. _

Esta bien Bella, nos vemos mañana y temprano, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos – dijo Alice

Si Alice, buenas noches chicos –

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de subir a mi cuarto. Salí al jardín dejando que el aire rozara por mi cara, era una sensación única. Muchas veces soñé con que era las caricias que la gente me podría dar, pero hasta ahí. Llegue hasta el árbol y me senté, el cielo estaba despejado como muy pocas veces, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba algo de tranquilidad, voltee a ver a Cleo, quien se encontraba en su casita. Esme había decidido que durmiera a fuera, decia que les hacia bien. Hasta yo mismo lo sabia, pero gustaba dormir acompañada de ella.

Voltee a la dirección del cuarto de Edward, no sabia que enigmas tenia ese hombre, no sabia por que tanto coraje en contra mía, sabíamos que existíamos mas nunca llegamos a toparnos en alguna fiesta o reunión de los Cullen, cuando viajaba a Londres a ver a la abuela, nunca me lo tope. Era raro sabiendo que el vivía en esa casa. Quería ser su amiga o conocida, un poco de confianza quería recibir de el. Sabia que estaba mal lo que sentía, me gustaba y no lo podía negar, pero no le haya lógica a esto, _¿el me trata mal y yo le doy amor?, _difícil de explicar, pero dicen que en el corazón no se manda. _Por que eres tan difícil – susurre_

No es difícil cariño, su vida no ha sido tampoco muy alegre que digamos – dijo Carlisle

Dios, me asustaste – dije agarrándome el pecho

Lo siento, pero tenias rato aquí a fuera – dijo

Pero no se supone que debes de estar dormido – dije con curiosidad, _Alice – pensé_

Si, pero quería ver a mi pequeña se que quería darnos una sorpresa, pero Emmett se le salio contarme ahora en la mañana y pues

Ya, ya capte y espero que Alice ni se entere por que no quiero saber que le va hacer a Emmett esta vez – dije

No te preocupes, me haré el sorprendido

Lo mismo paso el año pasado y mira Alice se entero y se vengo – conteste

Bella, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Edward?- pregunto

Le conté la verdad – dije

Pero …

Entro al cuarto a visarme que Alice quería hablar conmigo y fue un descuido mío, traía un shorts y una blusa de tirantes, y pues me vio, no tuve mas que contarle lo que había pasado, pero nunca le dije que fue James.

Bueno me quitas un peso de en sima y mas por que Edward me pidió ayuda para sacarlo de la cárcel – dijo Carlisle

¿!QUE!? no Carlisle el no puede salir, no, tienes que hacer algo para no hacerlo por favor – dije casi ahogándome

Tranquila le dije que no, que ese hombre no era de fiar. Lo que me sorprende es que James nunca le haya dicho la verdadera razón por la que esta en la cárcel – dijo Carlisle

¿No? No entiendo a ver, James nunca le dijo a Edward que el fue el que me …tu sabes – dije

Si, parece que le dijo algo sobre un fraude y que tu fuiste la que lo metiste a la cárcel

Hijo d…

Señorita –

Perdón, pero arg! Como es posible que llegue a tan semejante ridiculez – comente

No lo se, pero eso si tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, Edward quiere a James como su propio hermano, al igual que Jasper, son amigos desde hace mucho, aunque Jasper no es partidario de ninguno de los dos, pero le tiene cariño.

Emmett me hablo para decirme que ya le van a dar sentencia y que tengo que estar presente – dije recargándome en su hombro

Si, yo le dije que te avisara. No te va hacer nada, el no se volverá a acercar a ti.

Lo se, es solo que todo esto es tan complicado – dije

Y mas ahora que Edward lo sabe, aunque me duele esconderle cosas a Alice, esto tampoco lo puede saber, no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar después de todo James estuvo cortejándola durante mucho tiempo y aparte eran amigos.

Entiendo todo esto, pero sabes Carlisle, no entiendo a Edward. Se que no somos una mezcla perfecta, pero el me trata con mucha crueldad – dije

No te preocupes, te vas a enterar todo a su tiempo si, anda vamos a descansar.

Tarde o temprano tendré que toparme con esa verdad, quería comprender un poco de el. Quería saber con que me estoy enfrentando, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo y sobre todo por alguien que no me corresponde. Solamente deseo que mi secreto siga de esa forma por mucho tiempo.


	7. ¿Bipolar o Paranoico?

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

6Capitulo

¿Bipolar o paranoico?

Edward POV

Después de haber a hablado con Bella aquella noche, había optado por ignorarla, no me sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, después de todo el embrollo que yo había hecho en mi cabeza de tratar de destruirla, de vengarme de todo aquello que me había causado yo mismo por los celos, tenia vergüenza de enfrentarme a ella, quería pedirle perdón, por a ver tenido todos aquellos pensamientos. Tenía días que ya no miraba a Bella, por lo que Esme había dicho, es que estaba muy ocupada y que había estado en su casa todo este tiempo, yo sabía que no era así. A pesar de que no teníamos una amistad y mucho menos éramos amigos, el que yo la ignorara era algo difícil para ella, a pesar de que todo me había confiado algo importante para ella.

Había decidido mandarle un ramo de rosas amarillas, lo había debatido un poco al mandárselas, no quería que me mal interpretara y mucho menos que se enojara, por tener este tipo de desplantes con ella. Era algo complicado lo que sentía por ella, en algunos momentos deseaba tenerla conmigo, protegerla y no dejarla sola, y en otros deseaba estar lo más lejos posible, no darle razón al corazón si no a la cabeza.

Sabía que la tenía que ver. Tenia entendido que teníamos que ir a firmar unos papeles de la casa de Londres y que Bella era la otra propietaria, no sabia que era lo que iba a ser ella con su parte, no quería que lo vendiera ni mucho menos regalara a otra persona que no fuera de la familia, había tantos recuerdos.

Estaba recargado en la silla de mi consultorio, sin tener la mirada fija en algún lugar cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Otra vez sumergido en tus pensamientos Edward – dijo Angela, cerrando la puerta

-Algo así – conteste levándome para saludarla

El roce de sus labios era algo que me hacia volver a realidad y dejar de pensar en Bella, desde que ingrese al hospital, Angela había sido prácticamente mi guía y habíamos salido todos estos días, a comer o a cenar, pero siempre estábamos juntos. Angela me había hecho saber que sentía algo por mí, quizás no estaba enamorada de mí, pero le gustaba y era algo mutuo. Habíamos decidido formalizar esto, cuando se lo comunique a mi familia lo tomaron _bien_, por así decirlo. Alice no dijo nada, es más creo que ni siquiera un felicidades me dio, Rosalie y Emmett no más dijeron _que bueno_ y Jasper, fue el que más me desconcertó, lo único que hizo fue ir al garaje por el carro de Carlisle y se fue. Carlisle y Esme me sonrieron y me dieron sus felicitaciones, pero aun así no las note my seguras, no sabia que tenia mi familia contra eso, decidí no tomarlo con mucha importancia, al final de cuentas ellos también le tenían mucho aprecio a Angela.

-Listo para ir a comer con tus tíos – dijo Angela con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello

-Si vamos

Salimos del consultorio diciendo que no volvería hasta mañana, al llegar al auto, le abrí la puerta.

-Gracias - dijo

Cerré con cuidado y le di la vuelta al carro, cuando voltee a la puerta, ahí se encontraba Jasper y Bella, ninguno de los dos volteó a verme, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando con ellos, Alice y Jasper ya habían empezado una relación y parecía como si no le molestara que Jasper pasara tiempo con Bella. Decidí no darle importancia y entre al carro.

-¿Esa era Bella? – pregunto Angela

-Si

-Por lo que veo, ya se animo a salir con alguien después de todo

-¿Como?- pregunte, _que acaso Angela sabia la verdad de todo_

-Pues lo ultimo que supe, fue que ella no se sentía preparada después de su última relación, no es algo que nos guste recordar a ella y mucho menos a mi – contesto, _no entendí muy bien que es lo que quiso referirse a ella._

-Oh, no lo se, no tengo mucha comunicación con Bella, Jasper, con quien iba es mi mejor amigo – conteste saliendo del estacionamiento

-Espero que no la lastime – dijo soltando un suspiro

-No creo que pase, el sale con mi prima. Bella y Alice son mejores amigas y Jasper se volvió parte de ese trió – conteste irritado

-Por lo que veo no eres bien aceptado, con ellos verdad – dijo

-No es eso, cada quien tiene su vida ya hecha aquí, pero ellos congeniaron muy bien, junto con Emmett y Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper.

-Oh espero algún día de estos hablar con Bella

-Yo espero lo mismo – pensé

Durante el camino a casa, ninguno de los dos decía algo, quería saber que tanto sabia Angela sobre Bella, sabia que lo de las heridas ella no sabia nada, Bella me lo hubiera dicho, tenia que ver algo más, pero no supe que. Me estaba volviendo paranoico, primero Jasper andaba muy raro, Bella ni siquiera me miro cuando llegaron al hospital, luego Angela, ya no sabia que pensar.

Aparque aun lado del auto de Alice, sabia que quizás se armara la tercera guerra mundial con Alice, ella no estaba enterada de la comida, solamente seriamos mis tíos y Angela y yo. Ayude a Angela a salir y entramos a casa, se escuchaban murmullos desde la cocina.

-Siéntate, vengo iré a visar que ya llegamos – dije

-Esta bien

Camine a la cocina, se escuchaba la voz de Esme y de Alice, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo.

-¿Por que nunca me dijeron que James estaba en la cárcel? – grito

-Hija, Bella nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada, sabíamos que relación habías tenido con el antes – dijo Esme

-Pero por Dios, sabes lo que me hubiera pasado si, si yo hubiera andado todavía con el – dijo Alice sollozando

-Calma Alice, pero no paso nada, tranquila – dijo Esme abrazándola

-Pero mamá, como fue posible que ella aguantara todo ese tiempo, tantas cosas – dijo

-¿Como te enteraste?- pregunto

-Sin querer la escuche decirle a Jasper cuando iba al consultorio de ella esta mañana –

-¿Sabes que no podrás decirle como te enteraste verdad?, lo que menos quiere es que le tengamos lastima o algo así, no quiere que nos entrometamos mas en eso, solamente quiere olvidarlo

¿James? Que tiene que ver el aquí, y como es que el termino con Alice, me aleje de la cocina, ya había escuchado de más, cuando menos lo pensé se escucho que el teléfono caía. Oí como Alice y Esme se callaron y salieron a la sala.

-¿Edward?- dijo Alice, con los ojos hinchados

-Perdón, andaba algo distraído –dije, _sabia que Alice no se tragaría eso, me conoce bastante bien._

-Oh cariño, ya llegaste – dijo Esme – vamos arreglar la mesa mientras llega Carlisle para comer

-¿Que acaso va a ver visitas?- dijo Alice

-Si, Angela vendrá a comer, iré a la cocina a terminar – dijo Esme entrando de nuevo a la cocina

-Oh Angela, bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Alice

-Alice dime que he hecho para que todos me traten así –

-Nada, eso es lo que has hecho nada – contesto tomando su bolsa y sus llaves

-Con permiso Angela, provecho – y dicho esto se salió, lo ultimo que se escucho fue la lejanía de su carro

Pase mi mano por mi pelo, estaba tan desesperado de no saber que malditos enigmas había en esta casa y que es lo que tanto me ocultaban. Quería gritarles que tanto me ocultaban pero no podía, me sentía un intruso en sus vidas por momentos. Trate de tranquilizarme por respeto a Angela, ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Después de quince minutos, Carlisle llego a casa, haciéndonos pasar al comedor.

-Jasper y Bella, llegaran en diez minutos, decidieron a acompañarnos a comer – dijo Carlisle, _quien estaba empezando a comer_

-Y si decidieron aceptar, ¿Por qué no están aquí? – dijo Esme

-Tuvieron algo que hacer antes de venir, hoy fueron al hospital a saludarme – dijo metiéndose un bocado ala boca

-¿Y a que fueron tío? – pregunte curioso

-Chequeo general, ya sabes lo de rutina – dijo despreocupado

Había visto que Esme se había tensado al escuchar eso, solamente vi la acción de Carlisle tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla. Oí como la puerta de la sala de cerro compartiendo ese sonido con las risas de Bella y Jasper. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, el venia con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Jasper en general

-Hola, Carlisle, Esme ¿Cómo están? – dijo Bella dándoles un beso en la mejilla

-Edward – dijo ella algo _seco_.

-Bella gusto en verte

-Igual, oh Angela hace tiempo que no te miraba – dijo acercándose a abrazarla- a que se debe el milagro de visitar a Carlisle y a Esme – preguntaba mientras Jasper acomodaba su silla

-Lo mismo digo, vie..

-Vino con migo – conteste, tomándole la mano a Angela- estábamos haciendo oficial nuestra relación

El rostro de Bella era algo que no me esperaba, su miraba se torno triste, algo diferente a lo que había visto, soledad e inseguridad. Había visto como Jasper se situó aun lado de ella, tomándola del hombro y susurrándole algo en el oído, Bella solamente asintió.

-Discúlpenos, pero comeremos a fuera– dijo Jasper quien traía sus platos.

-Por que no se quedan a comer aquí– dije con curiosidad

-No, con permiso y provecho. Carlisle, Esme perdón – contesto Jasper

-Lo entiendo chicos- contesto Esme

El transcurso dela comida, la platica se volvió algo incomoda, quería saber que tanto hacían esos dos juntos, y Alice, _donde quedaba ella_. Por que alejarla de sus actividades. Al término de la comida Carlisle volvió al hospital, dejándonos a nosotros en casa, ayudamos a Esme a recoger la mesa y a lavar los trastes. Angela me había pedido llevarla a casa ya que se sentía cansada, sabia que no era eso, ella había sentido lo mismo que yo, el rechazo Bella, la había dejado algo consternada.

-No se que es lo que le pasa – dijo Angela, cuando estábamos fuera de su casa

-Yo menos, casi no convivo con ella, pero se que nunca se había comportado así – dije

-Si, la conozco bien y se que algo la preocupa o algo no va bien –

-Le preguntare a Jasper, para que estés mas tranquila – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Te lo agradecería, bueno ya no te entretengo, creo que todavía tienes cosas que hacer –

-Si, la verdad es que si, cuídate por favor, nos vemos mañana

Me despedí de ella con un beso y salí de ahí, tome mi celular, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Jasper tenemos que hablar – dije

Bella POV

Estos días habían sido algo _extraño. _Hace unas horas recibí las flores que Edward me había mandado y hace unos diez minutos termine de contarle a Jasper lo que había pasado. Sabia que a el no podía mentirle, le conté la verdad y de que fue James el causante de todo esto, al principio me dio miedo como reacciono y más por que me confeso que James había sido amigos de Edward y de él en la universidad, antes de que viniera de intercambio a Phoenix. Tuve miedo, ya que creí que se iba a distanciar de mí, en el momento en que le contara la verdad, pero su reacción conmigo fue mas bien de apoyo. Tanto Jasper, Carlisle y yo, supimos que Edward quería sacar a James de la cárcel ya que el estaba en la creencia de que yo lo había metido a la cárcel por estafa. Quería reírme de las estupideces de James, pero lo que me daba miedo, era decirle a Edward la verdad, aunque cierta parte el ya sabia todo, más no el autor de esto.

Jasper me había obligado _literalmente _ir a revisión con Carlisle, le había dicho que era algo inútil, ya que el mismo Carlisle era quien revisaba cada mes. Y aquí estábamos, fuera del hospital, habíamos visto a Edward salir con Angela una de mis amigas de la universidad, sabia que ellos dos tenían algo serio, el día que Jasper vino a contármelo, me sentí mal, no quise llorar delante de el, pero no pude contenerlo. Sabia que no había razón para hacerlo, él y yo no éramos nada, pero en el corazón no se manda y yo sentía mucho más por el. Jasper y Alice se dieron cuenta de ello, una vez que se quedaron a dormir en casa, decían que hable mucho de él en sueños y eso fue lo que me delato.

Decidimos bajar del carro, cuando ellos subieron al suyo, no quería topármelo, no me sentía a gusto verlo con una de mis amigas compartiendo lo que quizás a me gustaría tener. Nunca había sido egoísta ni mucho menos celosa, pero, _como te sentirías si vez a tu amiga, con el mismo hombre que a ti también te gusta_, no era algo que deseaba ver y mucho menos, sabiendo que a pesar de 7 meses de no tener el valor de volverme a enamorar y ahora al a verme animado, todo salió peor de lo que imagine.

Buscamos a Carlisle durante un rato, sabia que estaba en consulta, por lo que fuimos a la cafetería.

-Bella tienes que ir al juicio – dijo Jasper

-No, no tengo que ir, ya hizo suficiente como para que yo vaya a plantarme ahí a recordar, discúlpame pero no – conteste

-Vamos Bells, ahí que dar más motivos para que Edward no lo saque de la cárcel, no deseo verlo fuera – dijo algo tenso

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento cada vez que me imagino que el vuelve a casa en la noche, todo drogado y tomado y … -suspire

-Calma, no va a volver a pasar. Carlisle ya te ha dicho que te fueras a vivir a la casa, pero tu necia. Se que estas así por Edward, pero tienes que entender que el se lo pierde, algún día se arrepentirá, yo lo se – dijo

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso, si ni siquiera nos hablamos, es más ni si quiera se que es lo que verdaderamente le apasiona, si se siente cómodo o no. No se nada de él y lo peor de todo es que me gusta, me siento estúpidamente embobada con el.- dije algo frustrada

-Ya vamos con Carlisle, antes de que empieces con el drama de nuevo, y si, todos estamos consientes de que te gusta Edward.

Me tomo de la mano en dirección al consultorio de Carlisle, iba en shock por lo que me acaba de decir. _Que a caso nadie podía guardar un secreto_ y lo raro de esto, es que a nadie le había dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos, _solamente a Jasper_. Voltee a verlo buscando una respuesta a todo esto, pero lo único que hizo fue mover los hombros. Sabia que era inútil discutir, siempre o el salía ganando o ninguno de los dos encontraba una manera fácil de acabar las cosas.

Durante estos días había establecido una amistad muy agradable con el, Alice nos llamaba el ''_trió dinámico''_, al principio creí que se molestaba por que Jazz pasaba tiempo conmigo, pero dijo que no había problema. A pesar de que siempre estábamos juntos, Emmett y Rosalie se llegaban a unir a nosotros, pero a Edward lo habían dejado fuera, ninguno parecía contento con el nuevo noviazgo de él y Angela, Rosalie había dicho que no le tenia mala fe a Angela, pero que el necesitaba algo diferente.

-Chicos que los trae por aquí- dijo Carlisle, cuando entramos

-Quiero saber que tan grave siguen siendo las heridas de Bella – dijo Jasper

-Si ya sabe – conteste

-Las de las muñecas son todavía las que no están cien por ciento bien, todavía no terminan de desaparecer. – dijo Carlisle

-En realidad ninguna a desaparecido, quizás desvanecido pero siguen ahí – conteste, recargándome en el escritorio y cruzándome de brazos

-Isabella ¿que tienes? – pregunto Carlisle

-Nada, simplemente que Jasper quiere que vaya al juicio y yo no quiero pararme ahí. No deseo verlo ni una pintura y si Picasso decidiera resucitar en estos momentos, no desearía verlo en ninguna pintura de el – conteste secamente

-Siempre haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua hija –

-Es que, Dios! No puedo tan siquiera respirar un día bien, sin levantarme pensando que quizás el pueda salir de la cárcel, pensando que Edward puede ser participe de ella y por ultimo ver a una de mis amigas salir con la persona que estúpidamente me enamore – conteste

-Espera ¿me estas diciendo que es verdad lo de Edward? – dijo Carlisle

-Creí que ya lo sabias – susurre

-Tenia la sospecha, pero nunca creí que fuera verdad. Sabía que esta relación iba a traer uno que otro problema. – contesto

-No tiene por que a ver problema, el nunca se va a enterar entendido – dije sosteniendo la mirada a ellos. Carlisle me conocía mejor que nadie, cuando no deseaba que algo se supiera me gustaba que me hiciera caso en ello.

-No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada. Aunque pensándolo bien Edward es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de ello – contesto Jasper

-Bueno chicos iré a comer a casa, ¿vienen?

-Si, en un rato más vamos.– conteste

Carlisle salió después que nosotros. Estos días ellos se había quedado adormir en la casa, las pesadillas habían regresado y el miedo me carcomía cada vez más, pero ninguno quiso dejarme sola. Jasper decidió ir a casa primero a recoger mis cosas, habíamos decidido que hoy me quedaría en casa de los Cullen. Tome mis bolso y a Cleo. Sabía que Carlisle no se molestaría por subir a Cleo a su carro, pero aun así trataba de no aprovecharme de eso. Cuando llegamos a casa vimos el carro de Edward.

-Vamos nos están esperando – dijo Jazz abriéndome la puerta

-Aja – conteste

Cuando abrió la puerta mi complejo de torpeza se hizo presente, tropezando en la alfombra que había en la sala, haciéndonos reír. Sentí como Jazz pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, cuando entramos a la cocina, pase a saludar a Esme y Carlisle, pasando olímpicamente a Edward, cuando voltee a verlo, me di cuenta que estábamos acompañados por Angela. Decidí saludarla después de todo.

-Oh Angela hace tiempo que no te miraba – dije abrazándola- a que se debe el milagro de visitar a Carlisle y a Esme – pregunte cuando Jazz acomodaba mi silla

-Lo mismo digo, vin.. – iba a decir cuando Edward la interrumpió

-Vino con migo – contesto tomándole la mano.- estábamos haciendo oficial nuestra relación

Sabia que algún día llegaría esto, no es que no quisiera aceptarlo, pero necesitaba que el diera el punto de partida para yo poder tratar de olvidarlo. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, cuando Jasper me tocaba el hombro.

-¿Vamos a comer a fuera? – susurro Jasper en mi oído, yo solamente asentí.

-Discúlpenos, pero comeremos a fuera – dijo Jasper

-Por que no se quedan a comer aquí– dijo Edward

-No, con permiso y provecho. Carlisle, Esme perdón – contesto Jasper

-Lo entiendo chicos- contesto Esme

Todos lo entendían, yo no. Yo no podía soportar verlos, seguí a Jasper hacia el jardín.

-Quita esa cara por favor, sabias que algún día eso llegaría a pasar – dijo

-Si lo se, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto – conteste

-Vamos no quiero que él se de cuenta de cómo te sientes – dijo

Empezamos a comer, a pesar de que el apetito lo había perdido desde hace rato. Estuvimos platicando de cómo iba su relación con Alice, sabíamos que tampoco estaba muy contenta con lo que pasaba con Edward.

-Iré a costarme un rato – dije levantándome

-Mientras esperare a Alice a ver que quiere hacer el día de hoy – dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa

-Nos vemos al rato – dije.

Mientras subía las escaleras oí como sonaba el celular de Jasper.

Jasper POV

-Bueno – oí conteste

-Jasper tenemos que hablar – dijo Edward

-No tenemos nada de que hablar – dije saliéndome al jardín

-¿Quiero saber que tienes con Bella?- pregunto, _sonreí al darme cuenta que en verdad si le importaba_

-Nada, es una amiga. Te recuerdo que salgo con tu prima – dije

-Si por lo mismo te lo digo, sales con mi prima y te la vives con su mejor amiga, que quieres que piense – dijo

-Me da lo mismo lo que pienses Edward – conteste, _sabia que las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar después de todo, el no sabia que había pasado con James, pero aun así estaba necio con ayudarlo._

_-¿_Jasper que ha pasado con nosotros?- pregunto

-Edward por favor, no ha pasado nada, tu siempre has sido así, hostil, amargado y nunca has tratado ala gente por lo que es –dije

-Gracias lo bueno es que eres mi mejor amigo – dijo en sarcasmo

-Por eso te lo digo, te conozco Edward y se que no me hablabas para preguntarme que tengo con Bella, ve al grano – dije

-¿Que tiene que ver James en todo esto? ¿por que Bella se rehúsa ir al juicio? al final de cuentas por ella esta el en la cárcel ¿no?

-Eso yo no te lo puedo contestar, pregúntaselo tú, al final de cuentas tu eres el interesado.-suspire- Eres muy bueno para cuestionar Edward, pero ni siquiera te has preguntado si ella ha estado bien, ni una llamada – dije desesperado- crees que a caso un ramo de flores es suficiente, después de que ella te confiara eso, crees que acaso fue fácil decirlo y acordarse, para que tu en menos de 10 minutos ya la ignoraras y eso pasara hacer una semana, y al final de todo estas de novio con su amiga – dije.

Sabía que lo último no tenía que decirlo, pero ya me había cansado de este juego, él tenía que entender que no siempre todo gira sobre él. Bella confió en él y pensó que las cosas llegarían a cambiar un poco, pero nunca creyó que este la fuera a ignorar, y el coraje que teníamos todos, no era por que el anduviera con Angela, es por la manera en que la ha tratado y sobre todo que Bella están frágil que termino enamorándose de él.

-O sea que todo tiene que ver con que ande con Angela- dijo exasperado

-Por Dios Edward, te desconozco, creí que eras más inteligente, pero me di cuenta que tu nada más lo eres para las notas de la universidad por que para aplicarlo en la vida no sirves – y colgué

Tarde o temprano todo esto saldría a la luz, él tenia que enterarse quien era el dueño de todas aquellas pesadillas y heridas que tenia Bella, y sobre todo que él era el nuevo dueño del corazón de ella. No podía creer como es que pudo enamorarse de él, sabia que Edward cambiaria y necesitaba hacerlo, su amargura lo estaba dañando. A pesar de que esta con Angela, se que no la quiere.

-¿Jazz en que piensas?- oí a Alice

-No te oí cuando llegaste – dije dándole un beso

-Si lo se, estabas peleando con Edward ¿Qué paso ahora?

-Lo que nos sospechábamos, se preguntaba por que me la vivía mucho con Bella

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto con preocupación

-Bien, ¿por que lo preguntas? – jugo con los dedos de mis manos y volteo a verme

-Ya supe lo que paso con Bella, sin querer los escuche en la mañana en su consultorio

-Alice- le reproche

-Lo siento, iba a ir a visitarla para irnos a comer, cuando llegue a la puerta oí como sollozaba quería entrar a ver que pasaba, pero escuche tu voz y creí que era algo imprudente entrar, escuche la mayor parte de la conversación – dijo avergonzada

Solo pude abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. Sabia que a partir de hoy las cosas cambiarían para todos, excepto Edward. No sabia que era lo que el estaba jugando por momentos era tan bipolar y por otros tan paranoico.

Edward POV

Avente el celular cuando Jasper colgó. Estaba enojado pero no con el, si no conmigo, sabia que era verdad todo lo que decía, pero a veces dolía cuando escuchabas la verdad de alguien a quien estimas y quieres. Cuando menos lo pensé termine enfrente de casa de Bella. Vi como paseaba de la cocina a la sala, se miraba _feliz_. Baje del carro, sin hacer tanto ruido, al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre. Escuche como gritaba _Voy!_, no sabia que es lo que yo hacia afuera de su casa, ni siquiera sabia por que hacia todo esto, solamente sentía que era necesario.

-Perdón

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.. la verdad es que a mi me encanto. Hippiosa#2 y Hippiosa#3 las quiero ._

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	8. Necesidad de Respirar

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

7Capitulo

Necesidad de Respirar

Bella POV

Después de haber escuchado como Alice se había enterado, prefería que fuera así y me ahorraría toda la platica con ella. Subí a mi habitación rogando por poder dormir un rato, _deseaba despejar la mente_. Habían pasado cinco días de no haber visto a Edward, para encontrármelo de la mano de su novia y sobre todo mi _amiga._ Suspire cerrando la puerta de tras de mi. Saque el cuaderno que tenia aquí.

_Tantas noches fueron las que soñé con encontrar aquel príncipe azul. Tantas noches soñé con volver a despertar, sentir sus labios y sus brazos alrededor de mí. Pero lo único que obtenía era aire. Ese aire seco y libre que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que dejaba la ventana abierta por a verme quedado dormida. Sabias que cada noche era diferente, que cada lágrima sabía tan extraña, pero nada cambiaba a través de la ventana de los sueños y recuerdos. _

_Despertar llorando por las noches, viendo como la ventana seguía abierta, ¿Qué acaso no piensa venir esta noche? Que es tan difícil hacerlo entender que yo también deseaba que me amara. Soñar, soñar, ¿Están difícil que todo eso se vuelva realidad?, ¿Están difícil encontrar aquella hada madrina que me ayude a regresar el tiempo atrás? Que el pudiera conquistarme con su delicadeza y fortaleza, y yo rechazarlo tantas veces, para que al último terminara cayendo en sus encantos y poder estar juntos. _

_Todas esas historias existen, pero aquí era al revés, yo era él ser con heridas y él era, el ser hostil. En este cuento, donde mis encantos se perdieron, donde mi delicadeza dejo de existir cuando perdí mi fortaleza al estar alguien más. Fue tan estúpido todo esto. Seguiré esperando que exista alguien que me ayude a salir, que me sirva de pilar, por que ya no me quiero derrumbar más._

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, tontas y estúpidas palabras pero al final de cuenta era la verdad. Esa que ansiaba por que desapareciera al momento de cerrar este cuaderno y volteara hacia enfrente y decir, _esta es mi nueva vida_, pero nada de eso sucedía. Sabía que mi lapso en este lugar acababa, tenia un presentimiento que algún día olvidaría todo lo que tengo aquí para poder emprender ese vuelo, _irme de aquí_.

Deje mi cuerpo caer entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos, _quería dormir_, pero nada de eso sucedía. Me levante tomando mi bolso y mis cosas, _necesito regresar a casa._ Baje las escaleras con cuidado, tratando que nadie me viera así. Cuando llegue a sala pude darme cuenta que no había nadie, mi moto estaba guardada aquí, Carlisle me había dicho que me la trajera. Abrí el portón y salí en dirección a casa. El camino estaba despejado y todavía no anochecía.

Cuando llegue a casa, sabia que estaría sola _y lo necesitaba_, Cleo se había quedado en casa de Esme. Me prepare un chocolate caliente y prendí la chimenea de la casa, puse un poco de música esperando despejarme de todo aquello que me seguía. Cuando puse _play_ al estéreo oí que tocaban.

-Voy – grite, nadie contesto

Abrí la puerta sin esperar quien estuviera afuera, sabía que estaba mal y si era Jasper o Emmett me regañarían por hacerlo, pero era ya una costumbre.

-Perdón –

Levante la mirada esperando no creer a quien había escuchado, _que acaso hoy era el día en que tenía que alucinar cosas y soñar despierta._ Lo observe por un rato más, a que venia la palabra _perdón_, yo no era nadie para perdonar ni mucho menos para exigirlo.

-Disculpa –dije

-Perdón, perdón por ser egoísta, estúpido y hostil, en verdad perdóname. Se que merezco tu enojo por a verte ignorado todo este tiempo, te pudiera decir que no fue mi intensión, pero en verdad lo fue, no sabia como actuar. – dijo

No sabia por que él había decidido venir, no deseaba verlo, no quería sentirlo cercas de mi, _por que me hacia tan difícil las cosas. _Que acaso creía que con un _perdón_ todo se podría solucionar.

-No entiendo a que vienes Edward – dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta

-Se que no fue correcto ignorarte estos días, pero que querías que hiciera ¿Que me acercara más a ti? – dijo

-No, no quería nada. Así que con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer – conteste, dando un paso a tras para cerrar la puerta, cuando él la detuvo.

-¿Que diablos te pasa Isabella? Primero me tratas de manera fría y cortante, y ahora que vengo a pedirte disculpas me tratas así, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

Como diablos quería que lo tratara, con flores y algarabías, después de todo él era el que no quería saber nada de mí, él que no me soportaba, _¿para que tanta hipocresía?_

-Discúlpame si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, adelante ahí lo tienes. Ahora déjame en paz, vete de aquí. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que el a ver confiado en ti me traería estas consecuencias, nunca lo hubiera hecho, _nunca hubiera confiado en ti._ Ahora entiendo por que todos te rechazan y te dejan, no puedes ni siquiera tragarte una vez por todas, tu estúpido orgullo y enfrentar que también cometes errores, que la gente los comete. Pero a ti es lo último que te importa, no es así. No todas somos iguales Edward, confié en ti, creí que podría tener un amigo en ti, pero me di cuenta que no. Me arrepiento de eso y mucho mas, me arrepiento de a verte conocido, de a verte dejado entrar en mi mundo y mi vida. Estúpida fui al a verme dado cuenta que quizás podrías cambiar, para que después de unos minutos me trataras peor o simplemente hicieras como si no existiera. Se que has estado solo en tu vida, pero nunca como yo, nunca sufriste lo que yo sufrí, tus padres tan siquiera en algún momento llegaron a visitarte, pero los míos se que solo existen es lo único que se, tuviste a tu abuela, a tus amigos, yo no tuve a nadie Edward entiende. – grite con la voz débil

-¿Y dime que acaso James nunca estuvo para ti? ¿Qué no eran la pareja perfecta? Después de todo así le pagaste no, lo metiste a la cárcel.

-Ese es un tema que a ti no te concierna. – dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara

-Claro que me concierna, es mi mejor amigo –dijo- espero que llegue a salir de la cárcel, no entiendo como es que todos te tratan como la ingenua Bella. _Bella esto, Bella el otro._ No eres mas que una doble cara, acéptalo – dijo no aguante más y lo bofetee

-Es la primera y última vez que me hablas así. Como tienes el descaro de venirme a hablar de esa manera, cuando ni siquiera sabes la verdad de las cosas. Simplemente te dejas llevar por las habladurías de la gente, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quien fue quien me hizo esto?, después de esa platica ¿llegaste a sacar conclusiones de cuanto tiempo a pasado?- dije, el no contesto nada

-Por lo que veo no lo has hecho, ni siquiera has pensado un poco en la platica, Dios pensé que eras más inteligente, pero viniendo de ti, no me asombraría – dije – si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – y cerré la puerta con llave, dejándolo ahí.

Me recargue en la puerta, _todo va estar bien – susurre_. Mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, apague la luz de la sala y subí a mi cuarto. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que él se diera cuenta de que es lo que estaba pasando.

Abrí las puertas del closet, sacando dos maletas y poniéndolas en la cama. Era un acto de cobardía, pero necesitaba salir de aquí. Saque la ropa más indispensable y la acomode en las maletas. Entre al baño por mis cosas de aseo. Pasando por varios cuartos de la casa, recogiendo los papeles importantes y cosas que podría ocupar. _Necesitaba salir_, no quería estar ya aquí, era demasiado lo que este lugar me hacia sufrir. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, apagando la chimenea y dejando todo bien, cuando decidiera regresar, _si es que lo llegara hacer. _Tome las llaves del carro de Charlie y subí las maletas, junto con mi bolsa. Tenia que ir a casa de Esme, a despedirme y decirles que me cuidaran a Cleo. No quería que se enteraran hacia donde iba ni mucho menos que buscaran. El camino a casa de Esme se me hizo largo, no sabia como despedirme de ellos sin llorar. Sabia que todo era demasiado rápido pero yo ya no podía cargar con todo esto.

Al llegar me di cuenta que nada más estaba Carlisle y Esme. _Mejor – pensé_.

-Esme – dije cerrando la puerta

-En la cocina cariño – grito

_Algún día espero que me perdonen – pensé._ Entre a la cocina y ahí estaban los dos, era la imagen perfecta de unos padres. El observándola como se desenvolvía y ella gustosa de hacerlo.

-Esme, crees que seria problema si me cuidaras a Cleo – dije

-No Cariño, pero no te piensas quedar a cenar- dijo

-No, tengo que hacer algo primero – dije, Carlisle volteo a verme,

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? – dijo

-Tengo que ir a comprar – _piensa Bella-_ más pintura para el cuarto – dije_, sabia que era estúpido y que quizás no me lo creerían _

-Esta bien, con cuidado, pero regresas a casa y vas adormir aquí – dijo

-Si, papá – conteste abrazándolo

Sabia que era una despedida, era lo que más me dolía, _dejarlos_. Eran mis _padres_, los únicos que estuvieron conmigo después de todo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui con Esme, tomándola desprevenida, _Gracias mamá- susurre_, el abrazo de ella fue algo diferente, _no quería irme_, _no deseaba dejarlos_, pero era lo mejor para mi y para ellos. Esme empezó a llorar, sabia que ella lo presentía. _Cuídate –dijo en mi oído- hazme saber que vas a estar bien, _ yo solamente asentí. Me solté de ella, no quería que me vieran llorar. Agarre mis cosas y fui a ver a Cleo al jardín.

-Perdón por dejarte, no era mi intención lo siento. Pero tienes que cuidarlos, como ellos lo hicieron conmigo – dije acariciando su cabeza – compórtate y no hagas travesuras mientras no estoy.

La mirada de Cleo, era fácil de leer, con el tiempo me di cuenta que los animales percibían mejores las situaciones de los humanos y más Cleo, me conocía a la perfección. Me levante y regrese a casa, y salí sin volver a la cocina. Cuando salí iba llegando Jasper y Alice.

-¿Adonde vas Bella? – dijo Alice

-Iré a comprar unas cosas regreso luego – dije dándole un abrazo y un beso – _te quiero – susurre,_ me solté de ella sin verla a la cara y voltee con Jasper.

-Cuídala por favor, se merece ser feliz y se que tu eres el indicado para eso, -gracias por todo, te quiero _hermano-_ susurrándole en el oído

-Yo también te quiero pero ¿Que estupidez vas hacer?- susurro

-Cuídala – fue lo único que dije

Me deshice de su abrazo al igual que con Alice no decidí verles a la cara, sabia que Emmett nunca me lo perdonaría, por hacer esto. Tome la carrera hacia San diego, sabia que si me iba en avión, darían conmigo.

Edward POV

Vi como cerro la puerta en mi cara, estaba decidido a tocarla de nuevo, necesitaba que me diera explicaciones y las quería en este momento. Volví al carro y salí de ahí, _estaba enojado_, necesitaba pensar pero no quería volver a casa. Seguí manejando hasta llegar al lago. Deje el carro aun lado de la autopista y entre con cuidado a esa parte del bosque.

Escuche el agua correr del rio, cuando estuve enfrente de el grite, necesitaba sacar toda esta frustración que crecía en mi.

''_La verdad es que si, no te das cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos lo que se dice lo mejores amigos y te conté algo que dure 7 meses en contarle a Emmett''_

No, esto no podía ser cierto.

''_Hace tiempo abusaron de mi y las cortadas fueron parte de ese día – dijo con dificultad- trate de escapar e hice lo que pude para lograrlo – su mirada nunca fue dirigida a mi, siempre fue a un punto muerto – todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había esposado y él…- voltee a verla y su rostro estaba empañado de lagrimas, había una cosa que no soportaba era ver llorar a las mujeres, vi con la manga de su blusa se limpiaba el rostro-''_

Quería negarme a esto

''_¿Y dime que acaso James nunca estuvo para ti? ¿Qué no eran la pareja perfecta? Después de todo así le pagaste no, lo metiste a la cárcel.'' _

Como pude a ver sido tan estúpido

''_Simplemente te dejas llevar por las habladurías de la gente, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quien fue quien me hizo esto?, después de esa platica ¿llegaste a sacar conclusiones de cuanto tiempo a pasado?''_

No podía creer que todo esto lo había hecho él.

''_Eso yo no te lo puedo contestar, pregúntaselo tú, al final de cuentas tú eres el interesado. Eres muy bueno para cuestionar Edward, pero ni siquiera te has preguntado si ella ha estado bien, ni una llamada, crees que a caso un ramo de flores es suficiente, después de que ella te confiara eso, crees que acaso fue fácil decirlo y acordarse, para que tú en menos de 10 minutos ya la ignoraras y eso pasara hacer una semana''_

Volví al carro, necesita regresar a casa, sabia que Jasper tenía que saber toda la verdad de esto. El me lo había insinuado.

Cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, el Jeep de Emmett, Porche de Alice, Mercedes de Carlisle. Tome aire y baje, sabia que después de todo me merecía todos los insultos del mundo. Entre a casa dando un portazo, necesitaba encontrar a Jasper, quería que me explicara todo esto.

-¿A ti que te pasa? – dijo Emmett, quien estaba abrazado de Rosalie

-Jasper – dije

-En el jardín– dijo Rosalie

Estaba revisando a Cleo, llevaba días algo decaída, la habían estado cuidando estos días.

-Tu sabias que James es el que abuso de Bella – grite

-Si – contesto

-Que no me pensabas decir – levante la voz

-No yo no tenia por que decírtelo – dijo – al final de cuentas tu no le creerías a nadie.

-Pero ustedes son mi familia, que nadie pudo a verme dicho que ella era la victima de todo esto– dije pasando mi mano por mi pelo

-Por lo mismo Edward, ella te dio muchas pistas, tenía miedo de cual iba a ser tu reacción. No quería que sintieras lastima por ella y más que ella sabia que tu la culpabas por que James estaba en la cárcel, siempre se lo reprochaste de las maneras menos sutiles. Quizás no con palabras pero si con acciones. – dijo

-¿Como te enteraste?- dijo

-Prácticamente me lo grito – dije

-¿Que hiciste Edward? – dijo asustado

-Nada, simplemente fui a hablar con ella, quería pedirle perdón pero todo salió al revés

-¿Que te dijo?– dijo algo alterado

-No entiendo por que tu actitud – dije enojado

-Dime que demonios fue lo que dijo –

Le conté como es que fui a parar a su casa y como había sido nuestra platica, no termine de decirle cuando vi que se levanto y se metió a la casa.

-Emmett tenemos que ir a casa de Bella – dijo desesperado tomando las llaves del jeep

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Emmett

-Vamos en el camino de cuento

-¿Qué hiciste Edward? – dijo Alice preocupada

-Hizo que Bella se fuera – dijo Jasper

Todos voltearon a verme, no podía creer que ella llegar a reaccionar así, fue un simple pleito. Se me hacia absurdo todo esto.

-Te juro Edward, si Bella llego a cometer una estupidez o si yo llego a dejarla de ver por culpa de tus estupidez, te olvidas que tienes una prima – dijo Alice enojada, saliendo de la casa – Vamos que esperan – grito

Todos salieron en dirección a casa de Bella, yo los seguía desde el volvo. No entendía por que ella reaccionaria así, el solo hecho de pensar que ella podría a ver se ido, me hacia sentirme culpable, no quería que esto acabara así, _nunca me imagine que acabaría así. _ Llegamos a su casa y Emmett empezó a tocar la puerta. Y no se escuchaba nada. Jasper saco una llave y entraron. Su casa estaba realmente muy bien acomodada, todavía se sentía el calor de la chimenea. Emmett se acerco al teléfono y decidió hablarle.

-No contesta – dijo alterado

-¿Que demonios paso Edward?- dijo

-No peleamos – dije – pero no creo que esto sea tan grave como para ir se

No paso tiempo cuando sentí que alguien me golpeo, voltee a ver a Jasper

-A ti que demonios te pasa – dije

-¿Que me pasa? Edward eres un completo estúpido, todas tus actitudes dañaban a Bella, cada una de ellas. Primero tu rechazo, después tu forma hostil y por ultimo decirle ''_que esperabas, que me acercara a ti''_

-¿Qué tu hiciste que? Que mierda tienes en al cabeza Edward, te desconozco, pensé que eras más considerado. Esme y Carlisle no te perdonaran esto, ¿Sabes lo que es Bella para ellos? ¿sabes cuanto han sufrido junto con ella para ayudarla a salir y vienes tu y la derrumbas de una manera? todo su esfuerzo a la basura, todo por a verse enamorado de la persona incorrecta. – dijo Emmett

No tuve tiempo de contestar, todos habían salido de casa.

-Cierra cuando te vayas – dijo Emmett – y gracias por alejarme de la única persona que me queda – y azoto la puerta

_¿Enamorarse de mi? _imposible, como pudo a ver pasado eso. Subí las escaleras buscando su habitación, necesitaba encontrarla. Entre esperando que algo me dijera que ella solamente se estaba escondiendo. Pero no, no había nada. La ropa había desaparecido, varias cosas tiradas en el piso.

Me senté en la cama, pasando mis manos por mi cara. Q_ue he hecho. V_oltee al buro y abrí el cajón, había papeles y un cuaderno. _Isabella Marie Swan _estaba bordado. Sabía que era su diario. _Abrirlo o no abrirlo, _sabia que estaba mal, _lo sabia_, pero muchas cosas se que aquí están y se que ella me odiara por hacerlo.

Empecé a hojearlo, había tantas palabras hermosas dentro de este cuaderno, dolor, lagrimas, sonrisas, alegrías, todo lo que un alma tan hermosa como la de ella podía expresar. Me sentía tan estúpido por a verle dicho todo aquello, quien era yo para juzgarla de esa manera. _Nadie_. El diario estaba por terminar, cada hoja que leía me hacia sentirme miserable, me daba cuenta que todo ese odio que sentía por ella, se estuvo esfumando todo este tiempo. No podría decir que la amaba, por que no era verdad, pero algo había estado sintiendo cada vez que no sabia de ella, la necesidad por escucharlos hablar de ella y enterarme que estaba bien.

Recordé todas aquellas noches cuando la abuela hablaba con ella por teléfono, muchas veces me sentía celoso. La conocía, si. Pero ella nunca se acerco a mi, cuando iba algunas veces la vigilaba, la manera de sonreír cuando se sentaba en el jardín con la abuela, el como se desenvolvía con la gente. La odiaba tanto por el solo hecho de ser ella. Pero lo que más me dolía era cuando ella se iba, la magia, el calor cuando ella reinaba con su presencia se perdía. El pasillo sin olor a fresillas y sobre todo esa sonrisa, que dejaba un gran eco y vacio cuando se iba.

Cuando llegue aquí me dolió saber que ella no me reconocía, sabia que casi no nos mirábamos, yo casi no estaba en casa o si lo estaba me escondía. Era ese mi tipo de berrinches cuando ella nos visitaba. Y ahora el saber que ella ya no estaba aquí, que por culpa mía ella había dejado este lugar donde estaba la gente que la amaba… Sigo sin querer imaginarme como esta Esme y Carlisle.

Note como una hoja sobre salía de todas, empecé a hojear hasta dar con ella.

_Edward Cullen Mi Necesidad de Respirar_

_Necesito ese aire que me hace respirar cuando no estas, ese que me hace sentirme viva cuando deseo olvidar. Suspirando, gritando y sintiendo mi soledad es algo que ni siquiera he podido explicar. Mi día no ha sido realmente bueno, quizás tampoco malo, pero los recuerdos, las sonrisas y las tristezas se apoderaron de mi mundo, en este momento. Recostándome en mi cama, volteando ver el cielo desde aquí, me doy cuenta que esta tan limpio como mi alma, no __tengo__ culpas, tampoco rencores, pero si __tengo__ demasiadas decepciones, demasiados episodios de dolor y sobre todo de esa hostilidad. No se que sentir ahora, quiero explicarle al mundo lo que realmente me pasa, pero ni siquiera se que es lo que realmente pasa, como diría Shakespeare ''Sabemos lo que somos pero a veces no sabemos lo que podemos ser'', y que tan ciertas son esas palabras. _

_  
Trato de dormir, dejando que mis ojos se cierren pero ni eso puedo llegar a hacer, su rostro se volvió la oscuridad de mis sueños, su risa la música se vida y sus ojos son la guía del camino correcto... Solo déjame dormir - pensé, las estrellas poco a poco se hacían presente en el cielo. Ese cielo que era limpio hace unos instantes y que ahora tiene ciertas dificultades de atravesar y ver. Estoy aquí en medio de mi cama, tratando de dormir y buscando una solución a este sentimiento que me come cada día, a ese sentimiento del cual me escondo en cada segundo. Sigo con miedo, sigo con inseguridades, no quiero que me ma__ten__ de nuevo, no quiero que el encuentre mi debilidad, quiero que el encuentre ese antídoto que me hace falta para sanar. _

_  
Se que no seré correspondida, que no todo es color de rosa, pero quisiera por una vez ser la princesa vestida de rosa con su vals y aquel príncipe que quizás pudiera ser azul... algunas veces me reí de mis sueños estúpidos, son solo sueños, me reprendía... espere que el __canto__ del grillo pudiera hacerme dormir o tan siquiera pudiera sacarme de la ensoñación de la cual estoy viviendo, que las utopías, mis tabos y sobre todo mis prejuicios, quería que desaparecieran en este momento. Dejar de sentir mi alma y que se confundiera con el viento, dejándola llevar por las corrientes, pero ni siquiera eso. Poco a poco Morfeo iba ganando, cada vez me llevaba más cercas de él, hasta hacerme perder en la oscuridad que __tení__a rostro de el._

-----

_Se que enamorarme de él, fue lo mas estúpido que me llegue a ser. Si, me enamore y deseo olvidarlo de una vez. Pero el es mi necesidad de respirar, él tiene esa partícula de aire que me falta cada día al momento de despertar. Pensé que algún día las cosas entre nosotros podrían llegar a cambiar, pero al contrario de eso, me aparto cada vez más. _

_Algún día tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento, de enfrentarme a mis miedos, pero ahora no puedo. El sentirme sucia, desvivida, sin alma ni recuerdos, es lo que me hace recordar que yo soy solamente como las noches del invierno. _

_Se que será tarde cuando yo decida regresar y deseo que el sea feliz. _

_Te amo y quizás nunca te olvidare._

_Isabella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se podrán a ver dado cuenta que ya estamos a mitad de la historia. La verdad es que tengo que aceptarlo tuve dificultades para escribirlo, ya que se podría decir que es el más importante._

_Cuídense mucho por favor _

_Gracias a todas las que me mandan RR & Favoritos. _

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	9. ¿Nosotros?

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

8Capitulo

¿Nosotros?

Bella POV

Llevaba dos horas manejando, sabía que faltaba bastante para llegar a San Diego. Emmett me había estado llamando por teléfono, al igual que Alice, pero lo que más me inquieto fue que Edward también lo había hecho. No regresaría, no era el tiempo para hacerlo y aparte no quería, hace tiempo que deseaba salir de ahí y esta era mi oportunidad. Carlisle había mandado un mensaje diciendo que hablara cuando estuviera tranquila. Ellos conocían mi destino, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia esto. _Ellos me entenderían_ _y si alguna vez yo decidía regresar, quiero que sea por que estoy bien._ Voltee a ver la siguiente salida, _Solana Beach_. Hace tiempo había comprado esa casa con ayuda de Esme, la cual estaba al norte de San Diego. Aparque y bajando las maletas del carro, decidí entrar. El lugar era realmente grande para mi, dos habitaciones, la sala con vista al mar, la primera vez que vine a conocerla me había enamorado de ella.

Llegue a mi habitación, algo parecida a la de Phoenix y me deje caer en la cama, pensando en lo que hare ahora, había dejado mi trabajo, mi familia, amigos y a él. Palmee la cama en busca de mi celular, tenía que llamar a Emmett, me dolía dejarlo solo _de nuevo_.

-Emmett, soy Bella, puedes alejarte de los chicos, si es que están cercas de ti – dije

-Oh si note preocupes, iré al cuarto a buscarlo, mientras, dime ¿como estas? – dijo preocupado

-Bien es lo único que puedo decir – oí como se cerraba la puerta y se abría otra, _había entrado al closet, _eso nada mas haría Emmett. Solté una pequeña risa

-Deja de reírte y dime ¿donde demonios estas?- dijo enojado

-Te lo diré ya que no quiero tenerte preocupado

-Es lo de menos, sabes como esta Carlisle, enojado, hecho una fiera y Esme ni se diga

-Emmett, ellos saben donde estoy, así que deja de utilizar el chantaje conmigo.

Emmett no sabía que decir, entendía que estaba enojado, pero llegar al extremo de chantajearme con eso.

-Lo siento, pero es que…

-Tenia que salir de ahí Emmett- dije

-Lo se – suspiro – dime ¿donde estas?

-Estoy en Solana

-Por que nunca me lo imagine, ahí fuiste cu…

-Si, si ahí mismo.

-¿Piensas regresar?-

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, yo deseaba contestar que si, pero había algo que quería recuperar primero, _estabilidad. _Entendía que el se sentía solo, desde la perdida de mis tíos siempre hemos estado juntos, cuando Carlisle le dio la noticia le ofreció vivir en casa de ellos, ya que Emmett había regresado de México cuando le dieron la noticia.

-Emmett no pienso regresar –dije- se que estas enojado Oso, pero necesitaba salir

-Lo se, Edward nos conto lo que paso –

El oír su nombre hacia que mi pecho se apretada un poco más, trate de apretar mis labios no quería que me escuchara llorar.

-Pequeña no llores, me duele no estar ahí – dijo

-Em… lo quiero, no sabes como me sentí el a verlo tenido ahí, el escuchar como se refería a mi- trate de tranquilizarme- por favor dime como puedo olvidarme de él, por favor, _quiero volver a vivir _– susurre entre sollozos – quiero tener mi vida, quiero sonreír, quiero ser yo, quiero eliminar cada rastro de mi pasado.

-Bella no me hagas esto, no te derrumbes, puedes seguir adelante, has salido de otras cosas peores – dijo

-Si Em, lo se. Pero ninguna de esas veces me _enamore_ como ahora, ninguna de esas veces hubo alguien que en verdad me desarmara con tan solo una mirada, que con una palabra decidiera eliminar cada partícula de mi aire, que con su aliento cercas de mi sintieras que con solo soplar me caería.

-Bella…

-Adiós Emmett, por favor no digas nada – y colgué.

Edward POV

Me sentía culpable al no poder amarla como ella a mi, pero ni siquiera se lo que yo siento por ella. Era tan absurdo pensar que ella estuviera enamorada de mí, después de todo lo que le he hecho, yo quería a Angela y no pensaba dejarla, las cosas han estado muy bien con nosotros y nunca me había sentido bien con alguien. Con Bella las cosas serian diferentes. Guarde el diario en el cajón de nuevo, cuando oí que alguien carraspeaba.

-Vaya sigues aquí- dijo Alice

-Si, ya me iba – dije

-No piensas buscarla – dijo

-No, no pienso hacerlo, dime, que me ganaría con hacerlo, que se ganaría ella. Alice esto es absurdo, no entiendo a que iba con ir se. Fue un acto de cobardía el que hizo, que no pudo decirme simplemente que James fue quien la violo- dije

-Mira no voy a darte esa conversación que ya te dio Jasper, lo único que quiero es que Bella regrese

-Eso yo no lo puedo hacer – dije bajando las escaleras

-Si se me olvidaba que nunca puedes hacer nada, primero no le puedes dar cara a Tanya cuando a descubriste cogiendo con otro a 3 días de tú boda ¿no?, pero si puedes dar la cara para despreciar a alguien, que aun que tú te niegas la quieres, dime no te has puesto a comparar a Angela con Bella, no te das cuenta que son exactamente igual, solamente que Bella es más fría por el solo hecho de lo que le ha tocado vivir. Se que no lo vez, eres demasiado egoísta para darte cuenta de ello, pero va a llegar el día Edward en que tus propias palabras te las tragaras, así como tuviste la facilidad de decirlas, así mismo te ahogaras con ellas. -

Me pare en seco en la sala, ella sabía que había dado en un tema que me dolía. Quería gritarle, decirle que no se metiera donde nadie la necesitaba, pero no, no podía era mi prima y sobre todo mi mejor amiga.

-Terminaste – dije

-Si, bueno no, espero que recojas tus cosas no te quiero en casa – dijo

No sabía que responderle, era la primera vez que ella me hablaba de esta manera, era la primera vez en que me daba la espalda a algo y sobre todo me echaba de un lugar donde me gustaba estar.

-Me iré el día en que mis tíos me corran de la casa

-Esta bien – contesto

Salimos de casa al mismo tiempo, iba de tras de ella todo el camino. Estaba enojada lo entendía y a pesar de todo este tiempo una Alice enojada no era precisamente lo que deseabas conocer. Al llegar a casa bajo del carro y entro hecha una furia, oí como Esme le llamaba pero ella no contesto. Por segunda entre a casa, Esme lloraba y Jasper volteaba a verme, no sabía que era lo que había pasado. Subí ala habitación de Alice y entre sin tocar.

-¿Que haces? – le dije

-Me voy, yo no puedo estar en un lugar donde la peste se contagie, no puedo estar cercas de un tirano como tú y sobre todo darme cuenta que eres mi primo y mi mejor amigo. Nunca llegue a pensar que pudieras hacer esto, que todo este tiempo cambiaras solamente por que Tanya no era la mujer que esperabas y sobre todo catalogaras a las demás por igual, dime como quieras queme sienta, si tu piensas que yo soy igual

-Alice tu no eres igual que Tanya, eres diferente – dije agarrándola de los hombros.

-¿A caso le diste tú una oportunidad a Bella? Ella es diferente– dijo soltándose de mi agarre y sentándose en la cama

_No, no le había dado una oportunidad, la había catalogado igual o peor. _ Respire hondo, no sabía que me esperaría después de esto.

-Se que es diferente – susurre

-Edward ¿Por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad? Ella quería ser tu amiga, nada más.

-Alice ella me quiere de otra manera, yo no…

-No, tú si, tú la quieres pero eres tan arg.. Edward, se que Bella te recuerda a Tanya, tienen un ligero parecido, pero Tanya era vulgar, estúpida, frívola y sobre todo superficial y por lo que veo una excelente amante, para que la soportaras, pero Bella es todo lo contrario a ella, a luchado sola por salir a delante, sus padres ni siquiera saben que su hija la violaron, ni siquiera saben si esta bien o esta mal– dijo

Alice… - no sabía que decirle, todo lo que ella había comentado era verdad, pero… _sabia que todo esto lo hacia para que cambiara y aceptara ir a buscar a Bella, la conocía tan bien_.

-La buscare – dije- no te aseguro que la vaya a encontrar, no conozco nada de ella, ni siquiera se adonde se fue, pero tratare de buscarla, pero por favor no le hagas esto a Esme, acaba de perder prácticamente a una de sus hijas y vienes tú y le dices que te vas – dije – se que no te irías te conozco demasiado bien para hacer esto, lo hiciste para que yo cayera y accediera a ir por Bella.

-Vaya y yo que creí que eras torpe – dijo sonriendo pero aun así había tristeza en sus ojos- vamos Edward, se que la encontraras, te ayudare en eso, pero por favor tienes que prometerme que le darás una oportunidad – dijo

Asentí dándole un beso en la frente, salí de la habitación en dirección a la sala, quería tranquilar a Esme me sentía _mal_, por hacerla pasar por todo esto.

La tarde pasó algo tensa, los chicos decidieron ignorarme, Carlisle y Esme estaban un poco más tranquilos, pero aun así su mirada tenia una nube de tristeza. Estando en mi cuarto no dejaba de pensar en la carta que ella había hecho, quizás nunca me la iba entregar, pero aun así no llegue a pensar que fuera tan grande el sentimiento que ella tenía por mi o tiene. Tome mi celular, una sudadera y las llaves del volvo, tenia que buscarla y la única que quizás podría decirme es Angela.

Cuando baje me acerque a Alice y la abrace, _iré a buscarla –susurre_, su abrazo fue más fuerte, _gracias-dijo_.

Había quedado con Angela en el restaurante que siempre frecuentábamos, al principio me pregunto que pasaba, pero no le podía decir por teléfono que por culpa de su _novio_ su mejor amiga se había ido.

Aparque y salí del carro, sin ni siquiera ponerle bastón. Cuando entre la visualice en la misma mesa que nos sentábamos. No sabía que pasaría a partir de hoy, Alice en cierta manera tenía razón, Bella y Angela tiene un gran parecido.

-Perdón por llegar tarde – dije

-No hay problema, ¿que es lo que pasa?- pregunto tomándome la mano

-Bella se fue – dije

-¿Como?- dijo confundida

-Me entere de lo de James – dije- James era mi mejor amigo en Londres y…

-Lo se, todos sabíamos que eras amigo de James – dijo

-Pero como..

-Te voy a contar algo, que nada mas es entre Bella y yo, es por eso que nos distanciamos un poco.

Angela POV

Sabia que esto podría llegar a pasar, el que Edward se enterara de la verdad iba hacer que Bella se fuera, siempre tuvo miedo a la reacción de él. A pesar de que me duela, se que Edward siente algo por Bella, pero es demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta de eso.

-Te voy a contar algo, que nada mas es entre Bella y yo, es por eso que nos distanciamos un poco – el nada mas asintió

-Antes de graduarnos, James había ingresado a la facultad donde nosotras estudiábamos, yo había salido con el un par de veces, pero nunca fue algo serio. El tiempo pasó y seguían nuestras salidas y yo me empecé a enamorar. Cuando menos lo pensé nosotros ya no teníamos una comunicación muy buena, simplemente ya era algo monótono. Cuando le presente a Bella en un baile que hicieron a beneficio del hospital donde hacia mis prácticas, se llevaron muy bien. Pasaron semanas y James se estaba comportando de una manera muy cortante y decidimos dejarlo así, pero aun así yo seguía enamorada de él. No pasaron 2 meses y, él y Bella empezaron a salir. Bella no sabía que nosotros salíamos hasta después que ella miro una foto en mi casa. Ella se sentía tan mal, por pensar que había interferido en nosotros, que se alejo de mí y de dejo a James. Yo siempre le hablaba que estaba enamorada más nunca le dije de quien, lo único que sabía era que también estaba en la facultad y hacia las practicas conmigo en el hospital.

-¿O sea que tú y James tuvieron mucho que ver?- pregunto

-Algo así, estuvimos a puntos de ser papás pero por un descuido de los dos lo perdí – dije – cuando llego la graduación James no se presento, ninguna de las dos dijimos nada y fue cuando nos volvimos hablar, quizás fue por la emoción de que por fin nos graduaríamos y volvíamos a fortalecer lo que habíamos perdido tiempo atrás. Los días pasaron y una noche James entro drogado y tomado a casa de Bella, no supe muy bien como pasaron las cosas, pero por un error leí su expediente en el hospital y vi que le habían dejado marcas en su piel con colillas de cigarro y golpes, gracias a Dios Carlisle llego a tiempo y pudieron separarlo de Bella, es por eso que ella no tuvo ningún embarazo, aunque Carlisle no quiso dejarlo pasar por alto y la revisaron.

Edward POV

Quería que todo esto fuera un simple sueño, ese el cual puedo despertarme en este preciso momento que solamente s una pesadilla. Esa de la cual puedo despertar todo sudado y asustado pero aun sabiendo que solamente fue mi imaginación, pero nada, nada de eso sucedía. Aquí delante de mi tenia a otra mujer de la cual cayo en el encanto de mi conocido ya no sabía si llamarlo amigo. Pase mis manos por mi rostro, quería encontrar una solución a todo esto, tenia que buscar a Bella hasta por debajo de las piedras y al paso que voy siento que ni siquiera debajo de un envuelto podre encontrarla.

-No se que decirte – dije pasando mi pulgar por sus nudillos

-No tienes que decirme nada, tienes que buscar a Bella, ella te necesita más

-No se si en verdad me necesita o desea que me aleje, le he hecho mucho daño

-Yo se que la quieres Edward, deja aun lado de tu orgullo por una vez, quizás estés cansado de que todos te lo digan por la cara que haces, pero es la verdad. – Dijo pasando su mano mi mejilla – ella te merece y tú igual, están hechos para estar juntos.

-Angela no qui…

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Es mi mejor amiga y créeme, es la primera vez que la veo enamorada, no me gustaría que se hundiera más.

-Perdóname, no quería que esto acabara así.

-Lo se, gracias por estos días, pero tu desde un principio me dijiste que no sentías mas que afecto por mi, no te obligare estar con migo ni con nadie con quien no desees. Si quieres a Bella lucha por ella no la dejes sola, más de lo que ya esta.

Me levante y la acompañe a su carro, sabía que era la despedida. Ella tenia razón, había estado negándome a todo esto, si, quizás si me gusta, pero no creo ofrecerle mas de lo que ella desea.

-La encontraras en Solana Beach, esta como a unas 6 horas de aquí al norte de San Diego. – dijo

-Gracias – conteste – pero ¿como es que sabes donde esta?

-Es su refugio, cuando necesita estar sola va a ir, a mi me toco ir una vez, cuando paso lo de James.

-Gracias, en verdad. Solamente espero que pueda abrirme la puerta – dije sonriendo con tristeza

-Lo hará, Bella quizás es un poco cabeza dura, pero tiene ángel.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre _Gracias_. Salí del estacionamiento en dirección a la carretera, quería imaginarme como seria el encuentro con ella. Un _perdón_ ya no serviría ni mucho menos un _discúlpame_, necesitaba conocerla, darle esa oportunidad que le negué desde el momento en que la conocí. Tome el celular y le marque a Alice.

-Ya la encontré – dije

-Suerte – susurro Alice

Bella POV

Me encontraba limpiando la casa, no sabía que tanto podía ensuciar, en verdad ni siquiera comía aquí. Pasaron 2 días desde que había hablado con Emmett. Esme había hablado esta mañana, más nunca menciono a Edward y _se lo agradecí _pero quizás al preguntarle por todos, fue la táctica perfecta para saber de él, pero aun así no hubo ningún rastro.

Había terminado de acomodar la sala y la cocina, subí a mi habitación añorando el poder dormir. Quería pintar el cuarto en estos días, necesitaba cambiarle muchas cosas, recuerdos y ralladuras que marcaron aquí una parte de mi vida, son las que quiero borrar.

A la mañana siguiente por primera vez no había levantado en la madrugada asustada, me levante en dirección al baño, metí mi ropa y mis cosas de aseo. El bañarme había hecho que mi motivación aumentara, necesitaba cambiar muchas cosas de aquí y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Termine de arreglarme y baje las escaleras con cuidado, acomodando mis cosas en el bolso, al tomar las llaves mi celular sonó.

-Cuando te ibas a dignar a hablarme –

-Perdón Alice – dije- pero como demonios diste conmigo

-No te preocupes, mama se descuido un poco de su celular – dijo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ahorita voy de salida – dije abriendo la puerta, viendo hacia la calle

-A donde ir…-

No alcance a escuchar lo que decía Alice, ya que mi vista estaba pérdida en lo que estaba enfrente de casa.

-¿Que demonios hace él aquí? – susurre

-Bella de que hablas – dijo Alice casi gritando

-Buenos Días Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Edward

-Alice hablamos luego – y colgué

-Ya voy de salida –dije haciéndome a un lado para poder cerrar

-Por favor – dijo, _que acaso no entendía._

-Tengo que salir, hablamos luego – dije, _aun si poder cerrar la puerta_

-Bella, _¿que puedo hacer para que tu puedas volver a respirar, para que puedas volver a tener esa partícula de oxigeno que te hace falta?_

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar, _no podía ser cierto, el no había leído mi diario_, le di la cara, Sabía que mis ojos en algún momento me traicionarían y empezarían a llorar. Sabía que tenía que haberme traído ese diario o quemarlo, _pero por que él, precisamente él tenía que leerlo. _Quería gritarle demasiadas cosas por leer mi diario, _mi carta_, esa que nunca llegaría a sus manos, _nunca._

-¿Quien te dio la libertad de leer mis cosas? – dije casi gritando

-Bella vamos adentro, no grites

-Vienes desde Phoenix, desde a verme humillado, prácticamente llamándome hipócrita, diciéndome que _''acaso querías que me acercara a ti''_ que no puedes dejarme simplemente sola, así quiero estar vete – dije

-Tenemos que hablar, vine desde Phoenix hablar contigo, tengo dos días buscándote para poder hablar

-Lo siento, pues viniste en balde, tengo asuntos que hacer

-Te irías si te dijera que a pesar de todo te quiero – dijo

No sabía si dar por hecho lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que podría estar jugando conmigo y era algo que no se lo perdonaría _nunca._

-Vamos Edward, ni cuando estuve en Phoenix me quisiste y ahora nada más por que ya no estoy allá vienes a decirme esto – dije tratando de mantener la voz fuerte

-Lo siento si es demasiado tarde, pero tenemos que hablar

Me resigne, _sabía que el nunca se iría, _me hice aun lado, volviendo a respirar. Edward pasó y se dirigió a la sala, mientras yo seguía sus pasos y dejaba mis cosas en la mesa.

-¿Y que es lo que querías decirme? – mordiéndome el labio

-De _nosotros_ – dijo

Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlarme. No quería caer, era una estupidez, el no podría quererme, nunca lo haría. Como puedes querer a alguien después de dañarla.

-No hay un _nosotros_ Edward – dije

-Si lo hay, Bella en verdad te quiero, acepto que lo estropee tantas veces, acepto que llegue pro un momento a odiarte, pero nunca fue por lo que dije la ultima vez que hablamos – dijo

-Entonces por que fue – dije cruzándome de brazos – que yo sepa siempre te has comportado así, cuando iba a ver a la abuela te ibas de casa, para no verme, después prácticamente vienes a Phoenix a vivir y me tratas como la misma peste – dije

-Estuve a punto de casarme con alguien tan parecida a ti – dijo

Mis ojos se abrieron, tratando de hallarle coherencia a todo esto, _¿Qué tenia que ver yo con su boda? _Y _¿Por qué no se caso?_

-Necesito contarte mi historia también – dijo – quiero queme escuches, ya si al final de todo no decides _perdonarme_, ya no me queda nada mas que hacer aquí

Me quede en silencio y me senté lo mas lejos de él esperando a que empezara. No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para todo esto.

-Adelante te escucho – dije.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que yo me divertí escribiendo este capitulo. Si lo se que cambio no, Angela la novia de Edward quien lo iba a decir, en fin, no todo dura para siempre._

_Pd: Almejita Masen: Muchas Gracias por avisarme, enserio perdón por no corregir esos pequeños errores, no tengo excusas, pero esta ves si, era ya bien noche cuando hice el cap. y me estaba quedando dormida en la PC. Cuídate y Gracias enserio. _

_Las quiero mucho, cuídense. _

_Nos vemos en estos días. _

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	10. Como si nunca hubiese existido

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

9Capitulo

Como si nunca hubiese existido

Bella POV

No deseaba verlo, sentirme como basura fue lo que él me había hecho sentir. Lo soporte, quizás hubiera deseado nunca haberlo conocido y mi vida estaría bien, pero nada de eso sucedió. Tuve que conocer al ser más despreciable y egoísta de toda mi vida y por último enamorarme de él. Ahí estaba él delante de mí, jugando con sus dedos.

-Adelante de escucho – dije

-Bueno, se que el pedirte perdón esta vez ya no servirá de nada, pero quisiera que volvieras – dijo titubeante

-Edward esto no es lo que tú quieres – conteste

-¿Tu como sabes que es lo que quiero?- dijo

-Para serte sincera no lo sé, pero en verdad me harías el favor de irte, tengo cosas que hacer – dije

-No, no me iré de aquí sin ti – dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo

-Edward no me iré, no quiero, no deseo ir a un lugar donde me recuerda a mi pasado – dije

-Tú crees que yo no recordaba mi pasado, eres la viva imagen de Tanya – dijo lo último en voz baja

-¿Quién es Tanya?- pregunte

-La mujer con la que me iba a casar, pero al final de cuentas no se consumo

-¿Y en que me parezco en ella? – dije secamente

-Tienen ciertas cualidades – susurro

-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?

Se quedo callado, no sabía si en verdad quería decirme o no, pero era algo que no le hallaba importancia, lo que más deseaba era que él se fuera de aquí, me lastimaba verlo aquí.

-En verdad Edward, ya no me hagas más difícil esto– dije

-Crees que para mí es fácil – dijo- Bella, yo sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero en verdad te quiero, quizás no con la misma inten …

-Edward por favor, si dices tú qué me quieres aunque sea un poco, cúmpleme eso, si. Así no te lastimarías tú, sé que no me quieres con la misma intensidad, ¿entonces para que quieres que regrese? yo no soportaría estar ahí y en el mismo lugar que siempre, discutiendo, gritándonos, simplemente ya no puedo. Edward yo no te puedo causar nada, ni un lagrima, ni un suspiro, simplemente porque no soy importante para ti, solamente te pido que me dejes aquí, haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si yo no existiera o mejor dicho _como si nunca hubiese existido_.

Sabía que hacia lo correcto, necesitaba alejarme de él, de ese dolor que crece en mi cada momento, como lo que está pasando ahorita. Que acaso no puede simplemente decir está bien he ir se.

-No sé qué es lo que te hice para merecer todo aquello, pero si en verdad viniste por perdón, lo siento no puedo.- dije tomando mis cosas- Salúdame a _tú _familia, cierras cuando te vayas.

Edward POV

Quería gritarle que se quedara, que necesitaba hablar con. Pase mis manos por mi pelo, tratando de calmarme. Recorrí con la vista parte de la casa, era hermosa y algo que la hacía única era el olor a ella.

Me levante en dirección a la puerta, sabía que tenía que regresar a Phoenix y que mi familia me esperaba con noticias de Bella, lo único malo es que regresaría sin ella. No sabía con qué cara mostrarme delante de Esme y de Carlisle.

Salí de su casa, cerrando la puerta como ella había dicho,sinceramente no sabía donde había quedado aquel Edward del que mi abuela estaba orgullosa, aquel joven soñador, que buscaba retos para cumplirlos y no para abandonarlos así no más.

Subí al volvo, dejando aquella casa atrás, _como si nunca hubiese existido._ Esas fueron sus palabras y aunque hubiese querido que nunca las dijera, _fue demasiado tarde. _Sabía que la había lastimado mas no sabía hasta qué grado y ahora me doy cuenta que ni a humano puedo llegar a ser, simplemente si alguien me catalogara preferiría mil veces ser un monstro a un mortal. El tráfico estaba denso, quizás en algunas ocasiones a vuelta de rueda, pero nada de qué preocuparse, _no deseaba llegar a Phoenix tan rápido. _ Alice había estado llamándome pero no quise contestar, no sabía que decirles, el imaginarme que yo era el responsable de todo esto, no hacia queme sintiera bien, si no al contrario, ni si quiera yo mismo me sentía bien con todo esto. Sabía que la volvería a ver, quizás ya no igual que antes, pero no creo que ella abandone a Esme o Carlisle, simplemente a los chicos.

----

Los días habían pasado y el sábado llego sin contratiempo, todos sabíamos que Bella, vendría a Phoenix por lo de James. Carlisle me había pedido de favor ir con él al juzgado igual que Emmett, pero este último tenía que ir por Bella al aeropuerto.

Después de mi regreso de Solana Beach los chicos comprendieron que Bella necesitaba tiempo a solas, Esme y Carlisle hablaban con ella seguido, Alice se masajeaba por celular, Jasper y Emmett procuraban hablarle seguido por teléfono si no es que todos los días, pero ninguno de ellos me hablaba de ella, ni yo les preguntaba.

Tuve varios momentos de ansiedad quería hablarle por teléfono y preguntarle cómo estaba o solamente saludarla. Ángela había optado por darme su número de teléfono, en de su casa, pero yo no lo acepte, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Lo que sabía es que, en qué momento yo me había vuelto tan cobarde. Sabía que para muchos esto era algo desgastante, Emmett había platicado con migo después del viaje que había hecho, le explique que de verdad quería a Bella, pero no podía ofrecerle lo mismo que ella a mí, y eso me hacía sentirme mal. Entendía que algún día podría a llegarla a querer de más, al igual que era consciente que podría llegar a perder, mientras yo seguía con mis decisiones. Tanya había dejado una parte de mi totalmente destruida, quería volver a enamorarme con la misma intensidad, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de volver a salir lastimado, tenía miedo de aceptar que podía volver a enamorarme.

Jasper había sido con el último que había platicado, él entendía más o menos me situación, María había sido la mujer que lo había dejado devastado por mucho tiempo, hasta que conoció a Alice. _No todas son iguales_, decía y la verdad es que ni Bella se acercaba a en eso a ella.

-Edward vamos, tenemos que llegar temprano. Emmett nos alcanzara haya – dijo Carlisle

-Sí, vamos – conteste dejando los libros en la cama y unas hojas

-¿Sigue estudiando?- pregunto mientras salíamos de casa

-Sí, quiero retomar algo que deje en Londres – conteste

Literatura era lo que había dejado, antes de meterme a medicina. Mi abuela decía que si alguna vez iba a llegar hacer un buen escritor y sobre todo un buen editor.

-Literatura ¿no? – asentí, entrando al mercedes

-Me imagine, lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué lo dejaste – pregunto saliendo en dirección al juzgado

-Quería entender un poco más a la abuela, quería ayudarla y estar preparado por si alguna vez se ponía mal en casa – dije

-Ahora entiendo, el por qué el enojo de la abuela – dijo riendo

Sabia a que se refería, se había enojado tanto que casi me corre de la casa cuando supo que me había cambiado a medicina y que había dejado la literatura atrás. Con el tiempo entendió mi posición y acepto, sinceramente no le había quedado de otra. Cuando murió había jurado que volvería a la carrera de Literatura, por ella y por mí.

-Bueno no serias el único que tiene conocimientos de Literatura – dijo Carlisle en pleno semáforo

-¿Quien más llevo materias de eso? – pregunte

-Bella, la preparatoria salió de la clase de periodismo y llevo algunas clases extras de literatura en la universidad, sabía que esa era su pasión, pero aun así opto por veterinaria, decía que su hobbie no lo quería convertir en algo que le diera dinero, si no en algo que le diera dicha y felicidad.

_Que no había algo que esa mujer no supiera hacer, _no dije nada ante eso. Observe como Carlisle reía, sabía que se reía de mi. Era con el primero después de estos días que había hablado conmigo y el tema fuera Bella o alguna de sus actividades extracurriculares.

Al llegar al juzgado vi el Jeep de Emmett.

-Tranquilo, Bella está bien, por lo que supe es que no viene sola

Voltee a ver a Carlisle, tratando de asimilar lo que él había dicho, ¿con quién abra venido? ¿Y por qué vino con alguien? Sabía que no tenía que ponerme en este plan, pero esta era la ocasión para poder hablar con ella bien, sin que nadie se interpusiera o que ella huyera.

Bella POV

El volver a Phoenix había sido mi decisión por el momento, solamente iría al juzgado y regresaría. Royce me acompañaría, había sido mi amigo por años, incluso era amigo de Emmett aunque cuando éramos chicos ellos peleaban demasiado, pero con el tiempo limaron perezas. A Royce lo habíamos conocido en uno de los tantas vacaciones que hacíamos Emmett y yo de chicos con sus padres al norte de Carolina, habíamos perdido la comunicación, si no es porque sus padres eran los dueños de varios hoteles de aquí de California, seguiríamos sin contacto.

-Preciosa vámonos, Lu nos va a llevar al aeropuerto – grito desde la sala

Royce estaba casado con Lu desde hace 3 años, la había conocido en un crucero y desde esa vez no habían dejado de frecuentarse, el viajaba o ella venia para acá.

-Lista, estaba recogiendo unas cosas que iba a ocupar – conteste tomando mi bolso y saliendo de casa- enserio Royce no tenias por que venir, podía a ver ido sola – comente entrando al carro de Lu y saludándola de beso.

-Nada de eso, yo te iba a dejar ir sola, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga, aparte quiero ver al estúpido de tu primo. Una que otra pelea me hace falta para recordar viejos tiempos

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian – dije riéndome

-En verdad Bella, preferiría mil veces que Royce te acompañaría a que te fueras sola, a pesar de todo lo que nos contaste, se que todavía no estás lista para enfrentarlo sola

Lu se había especializado en psicología, Royce me había comentado que últimamente que tenia la mía de psicoanalizar, algo que a él también lo desesperaba.

-Lu por favor, deja de psicoanalizar a Bella – dijo entre risas

-Ya, ya disculpen, es que he estado leyendo ese libro que no mas no me deja pensar bien – haciendo que nos riéramos

El estar con ellos me ayudaba, había olvidado muchas cosas que me preocupaban y me hacían sentirme en casa, cada vez que los visitaba.

El día en que había dejado a Edward en casa, me había sentido mal, después de todo el haber manejado 6 horas desde Phoenix a Solana no eran en balde y yo se lo hice ver así. Había regresado a casa en cuando me había dado cuenta de mi error, pero él ya no estaba. Ese día me había topado con Royce en el centro comercial que estaba cercas de la casa. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la tarde platicado, y había optado por contarle el por qué estaba en Solana esta vez.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, Lu solamente nos había dejado, ya que tenía un compromiso con sus padres, quienes también estaban de vacaciones aquí.

-¿Lista cariño?

-Vamos – conteste, _lista no estaba, pero no me quedaba otra más que aceptar la realidad._

El vuelo paso sin contratiempos, Royce me iba platicando de cómo estaba su familia y que su madre quería vernos a Emmett y a mí, fue cuidadoso como preguntaba las cosas, él al igual que su madre, sabían que mis padres nunca estaban al pendiente de mi, a pesar de todo este tiempo, la mamá de Royce siempre estaba preocupada por qué no tomara las cosas por la vida fácil y terminara haciendo cosas que nunca había pensado. _Si tan solo supiera._

El llegar a Phoenix me lleno de recuerdos, sabía que Emmett nos iba a estar esperando en la puerta, solamente nos recogería, para llegar luego, luego al juzgado.

-Vente Royce, Emmett ya nos está esperando – dije tomando de la mano

-En donde esta ese grandulón – dijo entre risas

-Ahí está mira, Emmett –grite

-¡¡Enana!! Y ¿Royce? – pregunto curioso

-Si el mismo, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo dándole un abrazo a Emmett

-Lo mismo digo, y ¿qué haces con mi pequeña?

-Lo mismo que tu, acompañándola por cierto Lu te manda saludos – dijo

Durante el camino fuimos recordando viejos tiempos, cuando Emmett se había caído a la tina de lodo o cuando Royce se cayó del árbol por culpa de Emmett.

-Oye Emmett ¿Carlisle vendrá? – pregunte

-Si – contesto mientras volvía a platicar con Royce

Sabía que algo me ocultaba, siempre que hacia eso era para evadir un tema o preguntas que no deseaba contestar.

-Emmett ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Bella estas alucinando – dijo aparcándose- vamos que nos están esperando

Lo deje pasar, sabía que era un caso perdido si le preguntaba. Tenía ganas de ver a los chicos, había quedado con Carlisle de que no dijera nada, simplemente no me quedaría aquí, era un viaje de ida y de vuelta.

Entre al juzgado viendo hacia todos lados, me sentía insegura. El saber que James estaba cercas me hacía sentir así, quizás aunque haya policías y gente que me puede proteger me sigo sintiendo sola, desprotegida.

Entramos al salón donde nos habían citado ahí se encontraba James. Me quede estática, después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver, Royce intento tomarme del brazo pero no podía moverme.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Suéltame, no me toques – gritaba tratando de quitarme a James _

_-Yo se que te gustara, te gusta nada más hacerte la difícil._

_-Por favor Jame, estas drogado y borracho – dije entre sollozos_

_Sentí como paso mis brazos hasta arriba de mi cabeza, quise mover mis manos pero unas esposas me lo impedían. Empezó a repartir besos por mi cuerpo, dejando mi sujetador a la vista._

_-Siempre supe que detrás de esa mascara de ingenua había una gran premio detrás de ello – dijo jugando con el cigarro que traía en la mano, pasándolo por mi vientre, deje salir un par de gemidos, no por el hecho de disfrutarlo, me estaba lastimando._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Que le tienes miedo cariño, si esa noche lo estabas disfrutando – dijo James, quien estaba en su mesa.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sentí su miembro en los pliegues de mi centro, sabía que era demasiado tarde, que el solo hecho de luchar me había dejado fatigada, las quemaduras que había en mi piel ardían y la sangre que llegaba a salir de mis muñecas estaba empezando a marearme. _

_Por favor, por favor, ayuda. Solamente lo gritaba en mi mente, ya no había nada que me ayudara, sentí como entro en mí rompiendo aquella barrera, gritaba de dolor, de resignación, que acaso no podía estar peor. Sus embestidas dolían, escuchaba sus jadeos, haciendo que llorara más de lo que ya lo había hecho, lo único que deseaba es que todo esto acabara._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, todo era tan fresco y tan nítido. Cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! – Grite- déjame, aléjate – empecé a golpear a alguien, sin saber quién era

-Cálmate Bella, soy yo, calma cariño no te hare daño – decía Edward

-Haz que me deje, haz que se vaya, quiero estar bien, quiero estar bien – susurre

-Mira nada más, si es mi hostil amigo Edward Cullen – oí que decía James, me aferre mas al cuerpo de Edward, sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero no quería que me soltaran.

-Cállate imbécil – gruño Edward

-Vamos amigo, que acaso no te has a costado con ella aun, créeme te gustara, se siente tan bien, estaba tan est…

-¡Que te cayes! – grito

-Oh vamos no me digas que te has enamorado – dijo empezando a aplaudir y a reír

No quería escuchar, no quería escuchar nada relacionado con Edward, ni con James quería irme de aquí, de este lugar de todos, quería desaparecer. Escuche como la respiración de Edward se controlaba.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que terminar con esto ya – dijo Carlisle, quien con solo tocarme decidí aferrarme a el

-Papa me quiero ir – dije entre sollozos

-Ya pequeña, todo terminara, pronto – dijo

No me solté de él, caminamos juntos hasta la mesa contraria del estrado.

-Ya viene el juez, tienes que estar bien cariño todo saldrá bien – decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo

No conteste a ninguna de sus palabras, lo único que deseaba era irme de aquí. Escuche como la puerta se ebria y me separe de Carlisle, me quite las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro. Era Aro, el juez que había estado llevando mi caso durante todo este tiempo, era el mejor amigo de Carlisle y padrino de Alice, con el tiempo me adopto de igual manera que los Cullen para él era una sobrina más o una hija más.

-Bien la verdad es que no estoy de ánimos, acabo de regresar de una junta que me ha dejado de mal humor, así que esto tiene que ser preciso.

Sabía que Aro siempre salía con lo mismo, cuando deseaba que a persona terminara detrás de las rejas, este era siempre su dialogo. Trate de sonreír al darme cuenta de cuál iba a ser el veredicto esta vez. Lo que me daba algo de intriga es lo que Carlisle me dirá al salir de aquí. Había recaído en cierta parte, había sido lo mismo la última vez que había visto a James cada vez que lo miraba me pasaba lo mismo.

-Los cargos del James Susan es de violación hacia Isabella Swan – dijo Aro

Me desconecte del mundo, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería empezar una nueva vida al lado de la gente que amo y deseo estar, pero por el momento deseo empezar una vida yo sola, una nueva vida donde solamente este yo disfrutando de los pocos placeres que puedo llegar a tener _la soledad_.

Escuchaba murmullos entre las barreras de mis pensamientos, por momentos deseaba ver a mis padres, quienes estuvieran aquí conmigo, quienes estuvieran cuidándome cada vez que me sintiera mal, pero nada de eso sucedía. Solamente eran sueños estúpidos los que común mente tenia. René y Charlie no sabían que ya no estaba viviendo en Phoenix y ni como comunicarme con ellos, si ellos algún día llegaran a decirme que tengo un hermano, no me asombraría.

Sabía que Edward no quitaba su mirada sobre mí, había sido de gran ayuda el tenerlo con migo, me había sentido segura con él. Su aroma había sido la anestesia de mi cuerpo en ese momento, ese calmante de todo dolor. Solamente que esta vez el dolor no se iba, solamente se calmaba. Carlisle me apretó más a su cuerpo, no entendía que pasaba. Lo único que alcance a escuchar fue _Culpable._

Edward POV

El a verla tenido en mis brazos, me había dado esa sensación de hogar. Sentí su miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, sus lágrimas traspasaban mi camisa, pero aun así no la solté, la aferre más a mí, no quería que se derrumbara más. Si alguien me llegara a preguntar qué fue lo que hice, que fue lo que sentí, simplemente podía decir que era amor, la quería. Quizás para muchos esto era una locura, un amor enfermizo y quizás estúpido, pero la quería, quería estar con ella en todo momento, ayudarla a salir de todo aquello. Entendía que era algo tarde para eso, pero nadie había dicho que todo tendría que ser fácil en esta vida. El a verla sentido temblar en mi cuerpo, me hizo querer partirle la cara aquel que se había hecho llamar mi amigo en mucho tiempo.

No quería saber que tanto le había hecho, no quería escuchar todo aquel mal cuento, solamente quería recoger sus pedazos y ármalos poco a poco, ayudarla estar de pie de nuevo. Se miraba tan desconectada del mundo, tan ida en este momento, que ni siquiera reacciono cuando declararon culpable a James. Carlisle la apretó a su cuerpo, él la conocía mejor que yo, y no estaba de más era prácticamente su padre. Salimos del juzgado, Bella ni siquiera me dirigía ni la mirada, estaba en brazos de un joven, quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, quería acercarme a saludarla pero no podía. Vi como volteaba a verme, en su mirada no había más que enojo y confusión, pero preferí no preguntarle qué es lo que tanto veía en mí.

El regreso a casa de mis tíos fue en silencio, Carlisle no decía nada al respecto sobre Bella, solamente lo miraba fruncir el seño y otras veces murmurando algo pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a escuchar algo. Vi como pasaba su mano por su pelo despeinándolo un poco, algo que tenían en común los Cullen.

-Tío ¿qué pasa?

-Bella, volvió a tener una recaída

-¿Recaída?, que acaso ya le había pasado lo mismo, que vivió hoy en el juzgado – dije

-Sí, le pasa cada vez que lo mira o se acuerda de aquella noche, por momentos es como una divagación, pero cuando se aferra al recuerdo se pone así

Carlisle no dijo, simplemente opto por manejar. Había escuchado muchas veces que este tipo de personas iban a terapias, pero por lo que se, es que Bella nunca fue a una, siempre hablaba con Esme y lo peor de todo es que ella vivía sola.

-Porque si Bella tiene ese pequeño problema, la han dejado vivir sola –dije

-Bella así lo quiso, nunca quiso ser un estorbo para nosotros, le habíamos dicho que era innecesario, pero hazla entender. Lo bueno de todo y me tiene más tranquilo es que Royce está con ella en Solana.

Trate de contener mi enojo, sabía que no tenia caso, ella tenía la libertad de rehacer su vida, quizás yo actué mal y ahora estas son las consecuencias.

-¿Royce es amigo de ella?- pregunte

-Sí, de ella y de Emmett, se lo acaba de encontrar en Solana hace pocos días y a estado con ella todo el tiempo, se lo tengo agradecido, ya que es quien me informa como esta.

Durante el camino ya no platicamos de nada, no quería saber qué tipo de relación tenia ella con Royce. Sabía que no podía reprochar nada, ni siquiera dar mi punto de vista, ella no era nada mío y nunca lo fue, y eso me hacía sentirme intranquilo, quería volver a tenerla en mis brazos, pero ya no de la manera de protegerla del miedo, si no por buscar el calor que emanaba en ellos. Sabía que alguna vez ella tenía que emprender el vuelo y me olvidaría y yo me reprocharía por todo eso, pero nunca creí que fuera tanta la urgencia. Entendía que los amores verdaderos no se olvidaban de la noche a la mañana, en algunos casos se necesitaban meses o quizás años para superar la separación de alguien o el rechazo de alguien. Yo no deseaba que ella me olvidara, al contrario quería formar parte de su corazón noche y día, quería tener mi oportunidad y que ella me la diera, pero no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar esta noche o mejor dicho estas horas, ya que ella volvería a Solana.

Bella POV

Durante el camino a casa de Carlisle y Esme, Royce me fue preguntando que si él era Edward, había sentido un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al recordar su aroma y la fuerza que el empleaba para protegerme, lástima que era por ese momento. Emmett iba serio, sabía que la noticia para todos el que yo regresara el mismo día no era de su agrado, pero yo no podía soportar estar más tiempo aquí, quería ir a casa a recoger mi diario y una que otra ropa.

-Vamos Bella quédate más tiempo – dijo Emmett aparcando

-Lo siento Emmett, pero no puedo. Ya he quedado con Lu para hacer unas cosas que ella tiene pendientes

-Bella tú sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, no es de gran importancia.

-Lo siento, deseo hacerlo aunque te molestes. Aparte para que me quieran aquí, ya no tengo asuntos que tratar, James está en la cárcel, tú eres feliz aquí con Rosalie, Emmett. Alice y Jasper están juntos y Carlisle y Esme están casados, dime ¿A qué me quedo?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero al canse a escucharlo diciendo _por Edward. _Alice me había dicho que Edward les había comentado que sentía algo por mí, pero yo de verdad no podía sentirme a gusto, deseaba que él sintiera igual a lo que yo sentía, pero no podía forzarlo a quererme de tal manera.

-Emmett te escuche y lo siento, no puedo. Edward sabe porque, yo no deseo ser juguete de nadie, ni reemplazo y mucho menos ser alguien tan parecido al fantasma que lo persigue.

Entre a casa, sabía que Edward había escuchado, oí cuando bajaban del carro también. Subí a la habitación que tenia aquí, recordaba que la había dejado bajo llave, abrí la puerta con cuidado y la volví a cerrar, no quería que pasar lo de aquella noche.

Me recosté en la cama, recargada en la cabecera teniendo como paisaje la foto de mis padres en el último viaje que había hecho con ellos cuando tenía 7 años, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos, René ni siquiera había llamado como de costumbre y Charlie lo último que me entere es que me había depositado lo mismo de siempre. Quería creer que me querían y que alguna vez sintieron ese amor por su hija, que no solamente fue un estorbo en su vida, si no que en verdad había nacido del fruto de un amor y no de una decepción. La relación de mis padres era algo, _tranquila _por así decirlo, las pocas veces que conviví con ellos, nunca hubo maltrato ni mucho menos gritos, siempre había paz, _demasiada paz. _Quería tan siquiera escucharlos, tome mi celular y decidí marcar a Charlie.

-Bueno – oí que decía

-Papá – dije - ¿Cómo están?

-Oh eres tú – se escucho algo de desilusión en la voz

-Sí, bueno... ¿que...quería saber...como...estaban, tu y mama?

-Oh muy bien, sabes Isabella, te tengo que dejar, Adiós

El sonido del teléfono inundo mis oídos, no era de esperarse que reaccionara así, trate de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta, ese que contenía todas aquellas blasfemias y gritos de dolor, por el solo hecho de ser rechazada por tus padres también. Quería una familia, deseaba tener una, una que me protegiera, unos padres cariñosos que en verdad estuvieran conmigo noche y día, que mi madre velara mis sueños y que mi padre estuviera cercas de mis pesadillas y que Morfeo que contara cuentos llenos de sueños y anhelos, pero nada de eso podía suceder. El saber que Carlisle y Esme había sido un ejemplo de padres, me hacía sentir orgulloso, pero a la vez desdichada por saber que ellos no eran mis padres biológicos. Escuche como golpeaban la puerta, me limpie el rostro dejando el celular en la cama para abrir.

-Pase – dije

-Cariño ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Esme pasando y cerrando la puerta

Levante la vista, sabía que no le gustaba que llorara pero no tenía otra opción en momentos como este. Sentí como su cuerpo me abrazaba, esto era lo que yo esperaba que hiciera mi madre cada vez que me sintiera así, que me abrazara sin tener que pedírselo, sin tener que darle un motivo para hacerlo.

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo- ellos se darán cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres –quitándome las lagrimas del rostro

-Ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi – dije- solamente por el estúpido dinero

-¿Que paso esta vez?

Le conté la llamada que le había hecho a Charlie y como me había evitado, ella me entendía más que nada, las veces que ellos rechazaban mis llamadas Esme siempre estaba ahí, dándome aquel apoyo que nunca tuve de ellos. Esme se despidió cuando me tranquilice diciendo que iría a poner la mesa para la cena. Me levante de la cama sacando la ropa de mi maleta, deseaba bañarme, querer relajar el cuerpo un momento. Entre al baño dejando la puerta entre cerrada. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, dejando que el vapor inundara el baño, mientras me quitaba la ropa y la acomodaba en una esquina. Escuche ruido pero no le tome importancia y deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo.

El pensar que estaba en el mismo techo que él no le hacía nada bien a mi mente y mucho menos a mi cuerpo. Tome el jabón pasándolo por mi cuerpo, el imaginarme que eran las manos de Edward las dueñas de aquella suavidad que impartía el jabón en mi cuerpo, estaba mal, pero era lo más cercas que podía sentir de él. Llegue a sentir que el agua se volvía más fría, mientras yo seguía pensando en él.

Sentí como aquella sensibilidad que transmitía por mis manos a través del jabón, se volvieron más insistentes, causando dolor. Soltaba gemidos, por la intensidad en la que limpiaba mi cuerpo, quería desparecer todos aquellos recuerdos, todas aquellas marcas, todo lo que me causaba el acordarme de que nunca podre sentir el cuerpo de alguien, ni el amor que alguien me quisiese dar. Me deje caer al piso, soltando un quejido, no importaba todo aquel dolor que me podría causar en este momento, más ya no podría sucederme. Ahogaba mis sollozos a través de los sonidos de la regadera, quería dejar de llorar, de sentirme tan débil cada vez que estaba desnuda y me miraba en un espejo, dejar de sentirme menos. Si alguna vez pudiera pedir un deseo, sí en algún momento yo llegara a descubrir una lámpara mágica o un simple genio, pediría que limpiara mi corazón, que borrar mis recuerdos y una nueva vida. Ya no pediría un simple amor, un sueño eterno, solamente un nuevo aire que respirar, nuevas historias que experimentar.

No sabía qué era lo que en verdad estaba haciendo, aventando el jabón, quitando todo aquello que estaba en el piso, hacia sacar mi frustración. Sentí unas manos que impidieron el seguir haciéndome daño.

-Calma, ya no te lastimes mas – dijo Edward

-Por favor, déjame. Déjame acabar con todos aquellos recuerdos. Ya no quiero verme así, ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero desaparecer. –decía entre sollozos

-No me hagas esto, no te derrumbes en este momento, danos esa dicha de saber que puedes salir adelante

-Es que no entiendes que ya no deseo poderlo hacer, que todo aquello que anhelo se me va de las manos en el momento en que estoy enfrente de un espejo, que todo aquello que quiero desaparece cuando menos lo imaginas. Que me siento sola, que quiero correr y gritarle al mundo que quiero morir, que quiero convertirme en ave para poder atravesar los océanos para sentirme libre de alguna manera. Por favor déjame.

-Deja de decir estupideces, como prefieres morir, tú no deseas eso. No me hagas sentirme más miserable de lo que me siento en este momento, pero por favor no desees nada de lo que en algún momento te puedes llegar arrepentir.

-Qué más quisiera darte la razón a tus palabras, tener esa fortaleza que tú tienes, pero yo no puedo, no la tengo. Entiéndeme Edward, quizás para todos en esta casa es fácil llevar su vida de acuerdo al plan de vida que tiene o tuvieron, o simplemente si nunca lo estructuraron tienen en mente lo que desean, pero yo. Acaso alguien se preocupo por lo que en verdad deseaba, alguien me ayudo a cumplir todo aquello, nadie, nadie lo hizo. Solamente decidieron que mi vida fuera un fiasco, el ser violada, estrujada, hizo que todo diera un vuelco al cien por cierto. Que no me vez, ve mi cuerpo, ve todas aquellas cicatrices, esas de las que me recuerdan a cada minuto quien soy y que es en lo que me he convertido. Ya no me interesa ser feliz, ya no me interesa si ser correspondida por ti o no, lo que deseo es desaparecer, alejarme de todo aquello. –

Sentí la brusquedad de como Edward me abrazaba, me aferre a él, no me importo el estar desnuda y mucho menos mojarlo, necesitaba que alguien estuviera conmigo, que me ayudara en todo esto. Estaba cansada de siempre sentir lo mismo, de estar sola. Sus brazos me daban todo aquel calor, no era pena ni mucho menos lastima, lo hacía porque él quería y se lo agradecía.

-No te voy a dejar, no importa si te vuelves a ir a Solana, no quiero dejarte sola. No quiero que pases más tiempo solo. No quiero perderte, se que quizás he sido un estúpido contigo, pero ya no puedo soportar lo vulnerable que me siento cuando estas. El solo pensar que puedes hacerte daño y que te puedo perder, me s…

-No digas nada, y no, no quiero separarme de ti, no me importa si para eso tengo que aferrarme a que solamente seremos amigos, no importa, pero quiero estar cercas. Pero aun así no deseo quedarme aquí en Phoenix.

-Me voy contigo

El a ver escuchado su respuesta me alegraba en un sentido, pero en otro no quería que él se sintiera comprometido conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, pero quiero saber si tú estás segura con que quieres que vaya contigo, puedo conseguir una casa cercas de ahí, para irte a visitar – dijo

-¡No! – sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sabía que él no me estaba mirando tenía mi cara escondida en su pecho- lo que quiero decir, es que, mi casa es muy grande

-¿Pero Royce que no vive contigo?

-No, Royce tiene su casa junto con Lu su esposa – comento

-Oh, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocer más de ti.

Me quede callada, solamente asentí. No sabía que responderlo, yo también deseaba conocerlo, quería perdonarlo y si esta era la manera en que yo podía conocerlo y saber por qué él es así, quizás y podamos encontrar una solución.

-Está bien –dije

_Solamente espero no arrepentirme - pensé_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno sé que esta vez me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, pero sinceramente estuve bajo estrés y lo sigo estando, llevo una materia que se llama Administración, si lo sé qué hace la materia de Administración en la carrera de Ciencias de la Comunicación, crean ni yo lo sé, lo único que dice el maestro es que nos servirá. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, la verdad me gusto y espero que ha ustedes también, son 14 hojas de Word, así que ya sabrán que tanto me desahogue…_

_Cuídense mucho _

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	11. ¿Estas seguro?

_**New Life**_

_**Summary:**_

''_Nadie me enseño a dirigir mi vida y mucho menos a encontrar el instructivo para hacerlo. Momentos donde he estado estancada, sin poder salir, son los que más duelen. Pero desde que conocí aquel chico lleno de hostilidad, lo único que he hecho es cuestionarlo e irme enamorando poco a poco de él. ''_

10Capitulo

¿Estás seguro?

Bella POV

No sabía cómo explicarle a mi familia que Edward se iría conmigo, para muchos iba hacer una sorpresa, quizás para uno que otro un enfado pero sé que con el tiempo lo entenderán. Había decidido quedarme el fin de semana completo, esperando a que Edward arreglara la documentación del hospital para el traslado y empacar sus cosas. Estos días habían sido algo complicados, mi mente tenía una respuesta a lo que quería en verdad y mi corazón deseaba otra cosa. Lo amaba de eso no tenía duda, lo quería y era verdad, pero siempre había una inquietud en mi corazón, ¿_y si yo no era lo suficiente buena para él? ¿Y si en algún momento el llegara aburrirse de esto y se diera cuenta que nunca me quiso, que solamente fui un capricho?_

Eran tantas tonterías lo que estaba pensando, Jasper había hablado conmigo estos días y cada vez que le hacia las mismas preguntas terminaba más frustrado que yo. Él era el único al que me había animado a contarle, sabía que en cierto aspecto había estado sustituyendo a Alice por él, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien externo a la familia, _por así decirlo. _

Edward desde el día en que había tomado la decisión de irse conmigo, se vino a dormir conmigo. Nuestras pláticas fueron de lo más superficiales hasta llegar al tema de mi familia. Era un tema del cual no me gustaba hablar, Charlie y René nunca fueron buenos padres conmigo y a la fecha no lo han sido. Ignore algunas de sus preguntas, ya que no quería recordar algunas relaciones pasadas, y sobre todo la de James.

Era domingo, estaba terminando de hacer mi maleta. Había decidido venir a casa a terminar de llevarme lo que hacía falta y de paso por Cleo. Esme no quería que me la llevara ya que quería tener compañía, aunque quería corresponderle ese capricho Carlisle se negó diciendo que yo la necesitaba más, ya que no quería que estuviera sola, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Edward se iría conmigo.

¿Listo Bella?- dijo Edward

Si, ¿por cierto no has visto mi diario?- dije, sabía que él lo había le ido, pero nunca supe si se lo quedo o no.

Ya lo empaque con tus libros – dijo quitándome el pelo de la cara

Gracias, estaba preocupada

No tienes porqué aunque si alguien lo llegara a leer se haría rico con ese diario.

¿Rico?- pregunte

Claro, que nunca te han dicho que eres excelente escritora – dijo

…

¿Bella?

Vamos que tenemos que despedirnos de todos

Edward frunció el seño, pero aun así no pregunto nada. No era la primera persona que me había dicho eso, Charlie me lo había dicho cuando tenía 6 años, la primera y única vez que fue al colegio por mi y leyó una de mis composiciones del día del padre. Bajamos sin decir nada, tome a Cleo y la subí al Volvo, mientras Edward terminaba de subir la última maleta al carro.

Durante el camino me preguntaba cómo era la casa, ya que cuando había ido solamente habíamos estado en la sala, le describí las recamaras, la sala y lo mejor de todo la vista que teníamos. Suspire dándome cuenta que todos estaban en casa, Edward me tomo la mano, dándome el apoyo que en verdad lo necesitaríamos.

Todo va a salir bien, Emmett se lo tomaría bien

En verdad no es quien me preocupa

¿Entonces?

Es Carlisle, sé que es como un padre para ti como para mí, pero es quien ha estado siempre conmigo y sé que le dolerá que me vaya de nuevo y más sabiendo …

Está bien, sé que soy culpable de eso en cierta parte, pero él también desea tu felicidad – dijo dándome un beso – todo va a salir bien – yo solamente asentí.

Edward bajo del carro para poder abrir mi puerta. Paso un brazo mis hombros haciendo que yo lo abrazara del torso. Alice nos abrió la puerta quedándose estática al vernos, nadie en casa sabía lo que había pasado con nosotros dos, excepto Jasper quien me sonreía.

Crees que sería mucha molestia si nos dejaras pasar Alice – dijo Edward riéndose un poco

¡Desgraciado! – le grito pegándole en el pecho

Oye ahora que hice – dijo sobándose el pecho

¿Cómo que, que has hecho? Te has robado a mi mejor amiga – dijo

Vamos Alice deja pasar a los chicos – dijo Jasper

Me las vas a pagar Edward Cullen

Si pixie – dijo despeinándola un poco

Y tu Isabella ni te creas que te quedaras sin ser interrogada

Lo siento creo que será en una de tus tantas visitas a Solana por que hoy me voy, ¿lo recuerdas? – vi como sonreía maliciosamente

Oh! ¡Mamá! – grito, _mierda_

¿Qué pasa? por qué tantos gritos – mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil, siguiéndola Leo- Hola Chicos- dándonos un beso en la mejilla – ¿Que pasa Alice?

Ocupan algo de la tienda, Bella se ofreció a ir a comprar lo que haga falta para la comida – sabía que no se quedaría con las ganas de preguntar

Pues, Leo – dijo volteando a verla- ocupas algo de la tienda

Leo volteo a verme, como buscando una pequeña explicación de esto, yo solamente me sonroje y articule ´´_ayuda´´_.

No que yo sepa, todo está listo. – dijo guiñándome el ojo

¡Ash!- dijo Alice- la tienes comprada, pero veras Isabella de mi no te salvas – dijo saliendo dramáticamente

Y esta que bicho le pico – dijo Esme

Se pueden picar bicho con bicho – dijo Edward haciéndonos reír, mientras me daba un beso en la sien.

Esme y Leo se quedaron estáticas, igual que Alice hace un momento. Sonrieron volteándonos a ver.

¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- pregunto abrazándonos

Desde hace 2 días – conteste sonrojándome

¿Y no pensaban decírnoslo nunca?- moviendo el pie

Lo siento- conteste- lo que pas…

Lo sé cariño, solamente estoy jugando. Y tu señorito tienes que prometerme que me la cuidaras, nada de hacérmela sufrir, me oíste Anthony

Vi como Edward hacia una mueca al escuchar su segundo nombre. Me quise reír de eso cuando escuche a Emmett cerrando la puerta.

Bien familia estoy en casa – dijo cerrando la puerta

Hola Em – dije abrazándolo

Enana, se que hoy te vas pero no le quieres hacer el favor a tu pequeño primo más hermoso del mundo, de quedarte un semana , un mes, quizás un año o no se para toda la vida – dijo haciendo puchero

Emmett ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿recuerdas? – dije riéndome

Lo sé, solamente quería intentarlo por última vez.

Vamos a comer chicos, que se hace tarde.

Emmett se fue al jardín, mientras yo regresaba con Edward.

¿Crees que ya es tiempo de decirles?- pregunte

Si – dijo tomándome de la mano, saliendo al jardín

Todo va a salir bien – dijo

Edward se aclaro la garganta delante de todos, haciendo que voltearan. Carlisle estaba posando su mirada en nuestras manos. Rosalie jadeo al darse cuenta de lo mismo, Emmett solamente estaba estático en su lugar.

Tenemos algo que decirles – dijo Edward

¿De qué trata?- pregunto Carlisle dejando las cosas en la mesa.

Bella y yo estamos juntos – dijo

Carlisle sonrió, pero aun así sus ojos había algo de tristeza. Rosalie nos felicito y Emmett solamente dijo

Espero que la sepas cuidar, no creas que estoy muy feliz con lo que ha pasado, pero si ella esta cómoda y es feliz a tu lado lo acepto.

Gracias Em – dije abrazándolo.

Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, pero Carlisle simplemente no se acerco a nosotros. Me dolió el que no se acercara, la comida pasó entre risas y bromas de Emmett, cuando Edward dijo que en media hora nos teníamos que ir al aeropuerto. Me acerque a Carlisle, quien estaba sentado cercas del árbol.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sentándome a un lado

Nada – contesto

¿No estás feliz porque este con Edward?

Claro que lo estoy, solamente que no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar - dijo- se que algún día tenias que empezar de nuevo, con alguien a quien quieres, pero ¿estás segura de esto? ¿Has tomado una buena decisión?

Las palabras de Carlisle, me dolieron un poco. Sabía que en cierto aspecto podría dudar de mis decisiones ya que últimamente no han sido muy buenas, pero sé que de esta no me arrepentiré, yo quería a Edward a mi lado y sabia que el también quería estar con migo. Estaba segura de lo que quería y quería estar con él.

Si, nunca he estado más segura. Sé que es difícil, pero lo quiero, quiero estar con él, quiero darnos esa oportunidad. Quizás al principio no va hacer fácil para ninguno de los dos, el que él tenga que cargar conmigo y escucharme ciertas veces lamentarme por lo que pasa, por que se pasara. Pero por favor confía en mí, no quiero ir a platicar, no quiero tomar medicamentos ni nada. Quiero que me apoyes y que estés feliz por mí, Esme y los chicos lo están.

Estoy feliz por ti, por que se que te cuidara, pero aun así tengo un poco de miedo.

Es la primera vez que escucho que me digas esto – dije abrazándolo

Eres mi pequeña, no me importa si no eres de sangre pero eres mi hija y siempre te voy a cuidar, y el hecho de pensar que te vas a ir a vivir a otro lugar, me hace ponerme a sí.

Carlisle, ya ni Esme se puso así – dije riéndome

Lo sé, eso es lo que me avergüenza un poco. Confió en ti y en él de que las cosas van a estar bien, solamente quiero que en la primera que te haga algo o pase algo, quiero saberlo, entendido señorita –

Si – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Carlisle se levanto, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme hacer lo mismo. Entramos a casa abrazados, Esme tenía los ojos rojos, sabía que las despedidas era lo que más odiaba.

Vamos chicos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Alice quien tomaba su bolso

Edward – dije, separándome de Carlisle

¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estás seguro que quieres irte conmigo? Sé que para ti va hacer un poco difícil empezar de nuevo, no quiero ser una carga para ti con mis problemas.

Bella deja de decir estupideces, quiero irme contigo, quiero estar contigo ¿están difícil creerme? – pregunto

No, solamente quiero que estés seguro de la decisión que estas tomando. Edward yo ya no regresare a vivir aquí.

Estoy seguro, nunca antes lo había estado, quiero estar contigo todo este tiempo, aparte ellos pueden ir a visitarnos o hablarnos por teléfono –dijo abrazándome

Lo sé, es solo q…

Deja de ser insegura cariño, te quiero más de lo que tú piensas.

Alice empezó a gritarnos que nos teníamos que apurar si no perderíamos el vuelo, Cleo estaba inquieta, no le gustaba viajar, a pesar de que iba en su casita pero aun así no le agradaba mucho.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, Emmett empezó hacer comentarios demasiado absurdos, que si me ponía loca que me amarraran, que si no quería hacer caso que me castigara, la verdad es que a veces es demasiado infantil.

Cállate Emmett – dije bajando del carro

Vamos Isabella, recuerdas cuando te tuve que amarrar por qué no querías comer verduras.

Emmett tenía 8 años y las verduras no eran mi comida favorita antes – dije tomando de la mano a Edward entrando al aeropuerto.

Pero de todas maneras, fue una hazaña amarrarte – dijo riendo, llevando las maletas para registrar

¿Cómo esta, eso que te amarraron, señorita? – dijo Edward abrazándome

Esme había hecho de comer caldo de verduras, y la verdad es que no quería comer verduras no me sentía bien del estomago y Emmett me empezó a perseguir por toda la casa, hasta que tuve que tropezarme y me atrapo, y bueno ya sabes el resto – dije

Te quiero – dijo besándome

Yo también

_Pasajeros a San Diego pasar de abordar _

Creo que tenemos que irnos – dijo

Si – conteste

Aparte de ahora quiero que entiendas que lo hago porque quiero estar contigo, no por una promesa ni por compromiso, quiero que esto funcione.

Gracias por estar conmigo.

Los dos nos separamos, yendo en dirección hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Creo que ya tiene que abordar – dijo Alice abrazándonos a los dos

Cuídate y cuídala – dijo Emmett a Edward – y tu señorita me hablas en cuanto lleguen

Si Emmett.

Te cuidas Bella y vas a ver que todo saldrá mejor de lo que piensas, confía en él – dijo Jasper abrazándome

Lo hare Jazz

Nos despedimos de los chicos, sabía que después de esto todo sería diferente, empezaría mi nueva vida con Edward, haríamos que esto funcionara. Sabía que tenía que hablar con mis padres y decirles que ya no estaba en Phoenix, pero en este momento era con Edward y no con nadie más.

¿En qué piensas? - dijo Edward mientras se ponía el cinturón

En mis padres, tengo que hablarles para decirles que ya no estoy en Phoenix

Estas segura que quieres decirles donde estas – pregunto

No, no estoy segura de eso. No quiero escuchar los reclamos de René, cuando sepa que deje su lujosa casa sola.

Ellos lo entenderán – dijo

No, René ama más lo material que lo que yo soy de hija.

No te preocupes ahorita, si. Vamos a disfrutar este momento y ya después pensamos como enfrentaremos a tus padres

Está bien

El vuelo fue de lo más calmado, Edward me empezó a contar de la relación que tuvo con sus padres, del cómo se fueron alejando de él cada vez más, haciendo que se volviera huraño.

Bajamos del avión en dirección a recoger nuestras maletas y a Cleo, quien se escuchaba sus ladridos por todo el aeropuerto.

Creo que no le gusta viajar – dijo Edward recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

No, cuando era más pequeña sí, pero no sé por qué le da tanto miedo a ahora.

Ve por las maletas en lo que yo voy por Cleo - dijo

Me apresure a llegar, tomando las dos primeras mochilas, cuando alguien choco conmigo.

Disculpa – dijo

No hay problema, suele pasar estos accidentes – dije

Tanya–dijo ofreciéndome su mano

Bella, mucho gusto -

Por lo visto traes todo un ejército ahí – empezando a tomar sus bolsos

Sí, mi novio fue a recoger a mi perro, en lo que yo venía por esto – dije terminando de acomodar todo

Bueno me paso a retirar, un taxi me espera, mucho gusto Bella espero algún día volverte a ver – dijo despidiéndose de mi

Tanya – dijo Edward llegando con Cleo

Edward – contesto abrazándolo – tanto tiempo sin verte.

Suéltame – dijo quitándosela de encima

Pe…

Bella, tenemos que irnos, Royce vino por nosotros – dijo Edward ignorándola

No pude decir nada, solamente asentí. Edward tomo una mochila para colgársela y así tomar de mi mano. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no entendía que era lo que había pasado haya dentro. Salimos del aeropuerto viendo a Royce, quien nos recibió con una sonrisa, aunque al principio casi mata con la mirada a Edward le explicamos lo que había pasado.

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado haya dentro, tenía miedo que él me engañara que el haya venido aquí por ella. _No digas incoherencias Bella,_ sabía que tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Llegamos a casa, Royce había dicho que vendría a visitarnos más tarde ya que iría a comer con Lu.

Bella, amor ¿qué tienes? – pregunto Edward bloqueándome el paso

Nada, que podría tener – sonreí

Sabes, eres muy mala mintiendo – pasando sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos

Respire tratando de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta, no quería llorar, quería confiar en él.

N… Nada Edward, vamos, se nos va hacer tarde y tenemos que acomodar tus cosas – dije tratando de pasar

Sentí como paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo, para quedar mas cercas de él. Quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo pero no quería preocuparlo, ya no quería desperdiciar más lágrimas ingenuas.

Mi amor, dime que hice, desde que salimos del aeropuerto estas así – dijo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho

No es nada Edward, en verdad – oí como suspiro

Fue por Tanya ¿verdad?, ella no es nadie amor –

Pero… Edward ella es la mujer por la cual decidiste mudarte a Phoenix ¿verdad? Ella es esa Tanya

Si, fue por ella – dijo sin soltarme

Tú le di…

No Bella, entiende. Yo estoy aquí por ti, no por ella. Yo te amo a ti, no a ella.

Mi cuerpo quedo estático al escuchar como decía amarme. Sabía que era demasiado rápido para que él me lo dijera, pero se oía tan real. No quería que él lo dijera por compromiso, quería que él en verdad lo sintiera.

Me aleje un poco, quedando nuestros rostros tan cercas.

Edward yo también te amo, pero no quiero que lo digas por compromiso- dije- quiero que lo sientas aquí- tome su mano y la puse en su corazón- quiero que de verdad lo sientas.

Se acerco, juntando sus labios con los míos. –Te amo y no me arrepiento de nada. Quiero luchar por nosotros, ¿que acaso están difícil de creer?

No sabía que contestarle, para mi si era algo difícil, después de todo el era quien se comportaba mal conmigo. No quería discutir en nuestra primera noche juntos, no era algo que tenía en mente.

Perdón – susurre

Vamos amor, tenemos que arreglar la casas- dijo besándome de nuevo – discúlpame por exaltarme

La tarde no paso mayores, Edward estaba asombrado por la casa, le mostré cada cuarto y donde estaban las cosas. A pesar de que estábamos viviendo como ´´pareja´´ no quería compartir con él, habitación todavía. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría al ver mi cuerpo y sobre todo sabiendo que todo lo hizo su ´´mejor amigo´´. Sentí un escalofrió bajando por mi espalda.

¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto, mientras estábamos acostados en el sillón de la sala.

Estoy cansada, no quiero salir. Mejor vamos a ver una película o ¿quieres ir a la costa?

Para ir a la costa, solo era ir a la parte trasera de la casa. Asintió y me ayudo a levantarme. Fui al pequeño closet a sacar una sudadera y una chamarra para Edward.

Anda vamos, antes de que haga más frio- dije abriendo el ventanal de tras de la casa

Amor, más frio ya no puede hacer – dijo riéndose

Claro que si tonto, aquí no es como en Phoenix

Te recuerdo que vengo de Londres – arqueando una ceja

Oh – mis mejillas se sonrojaron

Tonta Bella

--------

Nuestro primer fin de semana estuvo lleno de preguntas por parte de él y mías, sabíamos que teníamos que conocernos mejor si queríamos tener algo estable. Jasper y Emmett estuvieron hablando conmigo el fin de semana, preguntándome como se estaba portando, que si nos habíamos peleado, pero la pregunta que más me inquieto es

_-Flash Back-_

_Estaba en la cocina mientras Edward se estaba bañando cuando sonó el teléfono._

_Bueno – _

_Bella, soy Jasper – _

_¿Como estas? – pregunte, mientras dejaba el sartén a fuego lento_

_Muy bien y ¿ustedes?_

_También muy bien, Edward se está bañando en lo que yo hago el desayuno. – dije _

_Oh – contesto Jasper_

_¿Pasa algo? – pregunte curiosa_

_No, bueno tu sabes lo mismo de siempre, Alice con sus compras, Rosalie peleando a cada rato por las estupideces de Emmett, Carlisle y Esme en los hospitales y yo cubriéndote – dijo riendo_

_Jasper ya enserio que pasa_

_Bueno pues, es que... dame ese teléfono mojigato – escuche decir a Emmett de fondo_

_A ver señorita todo que todo lo sabe, lo que Jasper quiere decir es que ¿si te estás cuidando? – _

_¿Ah?_

_Si Bella, mira cuidando me refiero a que si están usan preservativos, no es que no quiera ser tío, pero no crees que Carlisle y Esme son muy jóvenes para ser abuelos –_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Suspire, sabía que eso llegaría en algún momento. No sabía si estaba preparada, Edward ya me había visto accidentalmente, pero aun así no era nada íntimo. Termine de recoger la casa, algo que últimamente me tenia ocupada, ya que Edward todavía no terminaba de desempacar, algunas cosas los chicos estuvieron mandando. Edward ha estado muy paciente y tranquilo, sabe que tenemos que llevar esto bien. En algunas ocasiones hemos tenido nuestros roces durante el día, pero nada difícil de perdonar.

Bella ¿Qué haces? – dijo quitándome la caja de libros

Pues cargando libros, no se piensan mover solos – dije riéndome

Me pudiste a ver esperado – comento, mientras entraba a la biblioteca

Lo siento, pero es que estabas acomodando otras cosas, quería ayudar – conteste

Estos eran una de las cosas por las cuales siempre discutíamos, que es lo que hacía cada quien. Salí del cuarto, la verdad es que no deseaba volver a discutir, por una estupidez así.

Bella – dijo Edward, cuando salí del cuarto- Bella, amor ya no quiero discutir - dijo abrazándome

Yo tampoco ya me canse de esto en verdad –

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, deseaba por momentos olvidarme de todo y ser solamente Bella, esa la que por mucho tiempo se perdió en el limbo, la que por noches llora y por días ríe, pero que tanto puedes esperar de una mujer rota. Quizás Edward hace lo posible por armarme, por ayudarme a ser firme, pero no es suficiente, el no puede solo. Sentirme así no es algo que nos pueda ayudar a formalizar esto. Deje descansar mi cuerpo en él, sentí como me cargo llevándome a la habitación.

Necesitas descansar anda vamos – dijo

No me dejes

Edward POV

Entendía que todo esto iba hacer difícil, mi vida cambio desde que llegue aquí. He a prendido que no solo es cosa de querer, ni de sentir, es experimentar y crecer con ello. La amo y no lo puedo negar, por momentos me he llegado a cuestionar si lo que siento está bien o está mal, pero el sentirla en mis brazos, me hace recordar que por ella soy quien soy, que lo que siento no es nada del ayer, simplemente son cosas que ni siquiera el mismo corazón puede explicar.

Bella había estado rara después de la conversación que había tenido con Jasper y Emmett el fin de semana. No quería presionarla, quería que ella naciera decirme las cosas.

No me dejes – la escuche murmurar en mi pecho

La abrace más a mí. Quien iba a decir que una mujer me iba atar y me iba hacer sentirme tan vulnerable. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de mi pequeña, pero definitivamente no era nada bueno. Me recosté dejándola en mi pecho, acariciando su cabello.

Amor, nunca te dejaría –

Perdón, pero es que

Bella dime que es lo que pasa, desde el domingo que hablaste con Jasper y Emmett estas así. - Vi como escondió más su rostro.

No es nada, es solo que ya sabes cómo es Emmett

Y ¿Cómo es?

Imprudente – dijo, haciéndome reír un poco

Bella – reproche en tono de burla

Mepreguntosinosestabamoscuidando.- hablando demasiado rápido, me tense cuando procese lo que acababa de decir.

Perdón enserio, pero es que…

Shhh no pasa nada, y de todas maneras si llegáramos a tener relaciones yo te cuidaría, no dejaría que nada te pasara. Quiero que estés segura de las decisiones que tomaremos de ahora en adelante, yo no quiero una noche de solo sexo amor.

No tienes que... – puse un dedo en sus labios

Amor yo quiero hacerte el amor


	12. Cambiando

11 Capitulo

Cambiando…

Edward POV

Sabía que daría todo por ella, que la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si ella me lo pidiera. Pero no hay día en el que me reproche a lo que he llegado, hasta donde la he llegado a juzgar. No la quiero lastimar, no quiero alejarla de mí una vez más, pero esto me está matando. Han pasado seis meses desde que estamos juntos, desde que vivimos en el mismo piso y en la misma habitación. He cambiado –_y mucho-_ he aprendido cada uno de sus movimientos, suspiros, miradas, definitivamente _todo_.

Cuando la miro, es como ver a una muñeca que ha sido realmente pegada, _pedazo por pedazo._ Sus ojos tienen aquel brillo que por mucho tiempo lo había perdido. Era por así decirlo menos _fría_ que antes.

Íbamos saliendo del consultorio de Dra. Roberts –_la psicóloga de Bella-_ el solo recordar aquel pleito, todavía se me hacia la piel chinita.

-_Flash Back-_

_Sentí su cuerpo tan cálido, tan delicado. Su piel suave y tersa, marque con mis dedos aquellas heridas del pasado que quedaban en ella, bese cada una de ellas. Escuchar sus gemidos era totalmente un canto nuevo para mí. _

_-Te amo – susurre, bajando a su vientre. Sus manos fueron directamente a mi cabello, eran tan intensas las emociones que producían nuestros cuerpos, cuando todo callo. _

_Voltee a verla, su rostro bañado de lagrimas, me alerto –algo estoy haciendo mal – pensé _

_¿Amor que sucede?- pregunte, acomodándome a un lado de ella_

_No, no puedo – dijo llorando, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada – perdóname – susurra sin parar._

_Calma amor, no pasa nada – dije tratando de abrazarla, pero sentí su rechazo_

_No me toques por favor – dijo – no vez como…_

_¡Ya basta Isabella! – grite, haciendo que sus sollozos llenaran más aquella habitación._

_Déjame entonces – susurre- déjame, vete, regrésate a Phoenix si quieres- mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo. _

_Estas segura que es lo que quieres – dije levantándome, mientras me ponía mi ropa de nuevo- _

_No es lo que yo quiera, si no lo que tu deseas- mientras seguía llorando- tu deseas a una mujer que te pueda satisfacer, llenarte de todo aquello que YO no puedo – decidí dejarla hablar, sabía que hace tiempo habíamos tenido pleitos, pero esta vez ella necesitaba sacar todo aquello – si necesitas irte y conseguir a una puta, hazlo. Al final de cuentas siempre es lo mismo, te levantas, te cambias y te sales por esa puerta para ir a dormir a la otra habitación, pero esta vez te dejare las cosas más fáciles – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el camisón que hace un momento yo había quitado._

_Tomo una almohada y un cobertor, solamente la miraba. Odiaba hacerla llorar, odiaba hacerle todo esto, pero yo no podía estar en la misma cama con ella, sabiendo que la podría tomar a la fuerza, aun cuando quisiera no hacerlo._

_¿¡Que mierda haces!? – tomándola del brazo_

_Dándote tu espacio, duerme aquí. Al final de todo dormirías solo, como siempre – mientras me empujaba para salir del cuarto_

_Me deje caer en la cama, oí como tropezaba, quería salir de esta habitación y ayudarla, pero no. Esta vez fue ella quien ha exagerado las cosas. Me levante para terminarme de vestir y arreglar la cama. Observaba la habitación, se había vuelto tanto mía como de ella. Tome la ultima foto de nosotros en el patio de la casa. Roy y Lu habían venido a cenar esa vez y terminamos en el patio todos mojados, ya que cerraron la puerta sin percatarse de que las llaves habían quedado adentro. Sentado en la cama, espere que sus sollozos se calmaran y poder traerla a la cama cuando durmiera, pero nada de eso sucedió, lo último que vino fue un grito por parte de ella. Baje las escaleras corriendo hasta que llegue a la sala. Estaba soñando lo sabía, su cuerpo no dejaba de tirar golpes. _

_Suéltame, no me toque, por favor – decía – James, por favor_

_Mi cuerpo ardió. Me acerque a ella, no me importo recibir golpes, quería tranquilizarla. _

_¡Suéltame! – empezó a gritar_

_Tranquila amor, estas soñando, vamos Bella despierta – mientras la zarandeaba un poco_

_No, por favor no – estaba tan asustado por esto._

_¡Isabella!, amor despierta ¡Isabella!- poco a poco empezó a despertar._

_Tranquila amor, aquí estoy, perdóname – mientras la acunaba en mi cuerpo_

_No me dejes por favor, no dejes que vuelva a tocarme – decía mientras temblaba_

_No amor, nunca – _

_La apreté más a mi cuerpo, quería que sintiera que estaba con ella, que supiera que nunca la iba a dejar._

_Amor tenemos que ir a ver a un doctor – dije, sabía que se enojaría, pero ya era mucho_

_No – dijo- no, estoy bien así _

_Bella no estás bien así, mírate como te has puesto._

_No va a volver a suceder en verdad – mientras se apretaba a mí- en verdad Edward, no volverá a suceder_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_Esa había sido la primera noche, no habíamos vuelto a tener ese tipo de encuentros, pero sus pesadillas se hacían cada vez más dolorosas. Me levantaba cada noche a la misma hora, mientras la acunaba en mis brazos, tratando de borrar todo aquello. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de sus pesadillas y aun así se reusaba a ir al psicólogo._

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos viendo la tele, como siempre Dr. House, cuando apago el televisor._

_¡Oye! – dije haciendo puchero, tratando de tomar el control de nuevo_

_No, ocupo hablar contigo – dijo sentándose correctamente a un lado de mí_

_¿Qué pasa? – _

_Sabía que se estaba debatiendo, su mirada se situaba en sus manos. La abrace esperando que continuara._

_Hice una reservación con la Dra. Roberts – titubeo- mañana tengo mi primera cita_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Desde aquella cita, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Bella los primeros días fueron duros, por las noches lloraba desconsolada mente, fue duro tengo que admitirlo, pero nunca la deje sola. Al principio la Dra. Le había pedido que entrara sola y que dependiendo el crecimiento de de ella vería si yo podía estar con ella.

Bella estuvo viniendo cada dos veces por semana, a pesar de que le daba pena contarme de que es lo que habla con la doctora, siempre lo hacía, no quería que hubiera más secretos entre nosotros.

Yo había dejado mi trabajo por un tiempo, no era necesario, algunas vacaciones me habían venido bien, pero aun así tendría que empezar a buscar algo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella bajo del carro sin esperarse a que yo le abriera la puerta. Pase mi mano por mi cabello, esperando otra lucha en contra de ella misma.

¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunte entrando a la casa viendo como ella se acostaba en el sillón

Nada – susurro pero aun así no dejaba de jugar con la pulsera que traia

Me puse de rodillas para quedar frente a ella, esperando que me contara algo. Acaricie su cabello, cuando escuche como sollozaba. La tome con cuidado y la baje para que estuviera con migo y nos tiramos en el piso.

Sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa. Nunca había visto a una mujer que llorara tanto como ella, ni mucho menos a alguien que luchaba cada día con su pasado.

Mi amor si no me dices que tienes, no podre ayudarte, tienes que tranquilizarte – susurre en su pelo

_Te amo_ – susurro en mi pecho

Sentí que mi corazón se paraba y volví a palpitar. La apreté más a mi cuerpo, hace tiempo esperaba aquellas palabras, inconscientemente las decía entre sueños y yo se las respondía. Quería que ella diera el primer paso, que entendiera que nunca iba a estar sola.

Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto – tomándola del rostro para poder la ver – _te amo como no tienes idea – _me atreví a besarla.

Bella POV

Me deje llevar, necesitaba esto de una vez. Me había reusado a hacer tocada por él por mucho tiempo, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba más de él.

Sus manos causaban aquella fricción que tanto había extrañado. Algunas noches había roces furtivos y uno que otro descontrol, pero siempre venía a mi mente aquel recuerdo. Sus labios se apoderaron completamente de cuello, marcándome de él. Los jadeos se volvían altos y bajos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba frotándose contra él.

Bella estás segura - dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Sí – susurre besándolo.

Para muchos el describir tener sexo con alguien quizás era hacerlo y ya pero este momento ha sido diferente…

Sus caricias marcaban cada parte de mí, dibujaba líneas en mi cuerpo, creando que me sintiera tranquila y dichosa. Sus besos deliberaban la dulzura y pasión que había entre nosotros. Me sentía querida, no un objeto.

Nos habíamos trasladado a la cama, teniendo más acceso a cada uno.

Eres hermosa – decía mientras esparcía besos en mi cuerpo

Jadeaba de placer, haciendo que los miedos pasaran a segundo plano. Sabía que Edward quería borrar todo aquello, solamente deseaba que pudiera hacerlo.

Nuestra mente era totalmente ajena a nuestros cuerpos, las reacciones de ellos era lo que estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo.

Me sentía lista, segura hasta este momento, las cosas estaban exactamente como las deseaba, Edward me quería, me amaba y yo, sentía exactamente lo mismo o más que él.

Los jadeos y el baile que nuestros cuerpos formaban, era como llegar a la cima de lo más deseado y no bajar de ella, _no deseaba hacerlo_.

Mi cuerpo estaba por terminar al igual que él. El deseo de pedir más, fue haciendo que mi interior se encogiera, haciendo que el calor invadiera mi parte baja. Edward hacia los movimientos más fuertes, llenando la habitación de jadeos y de nuestros nombres.

Sabía que a partir de ahora mi vida cambiaria, que nada volvería hacer igual y me alegraba de que así sucediera.

Deseaba poder comenzar una nueva historia, aquella donde pudiera soñar y despertar con una sonrisa en los labios, aquella donde mis fantasmas fueran eso _fantasmas_. Que se evaporaran con la felicidad. Quería tener una nueva vida, una donde tuviera a mi familia, donde pudiera crear yo una _familia. _Poder darle a mis hijos esa felicidad que a mí me falto, esa que _ahora_ yo estaba ganando y deseaba transmitirla.

Quería formar un nuevo comienzo y sobre todo una _nueva vida_

FIN

Bueno chicas dirán…

Qué onda por que no había actualizado…

Mi inspiración se perdió totalmente y apenas la recupere y sabia las consecuencias que podría traer esto…

La historia ha acabado, realmente es la 2da vez que me pasa esto, acabo la historia sin ni siquiera imaginármelo.

Sé que muchas se esperaban un ´´lemon´´ demasiado grafico, por ser una historia así, pero yo no deseaba hacerlo así, siento que Bella necesitaba hacernos ver que no todo es pasión ni lujuria… yo quería expresar que era deseo, amor, dulzura, tranquilidad… un sinfín de cosas.

Okey por que terminar la historia sin saber que paso con los papas de Bella, sin saber algo más de ellos…

Simplemente yo quería nada más tener el lado de la historia de ellos, de la superación de Bella, el cambio de Edward hacia ella. La historia es de ellos totalmente…

No se desanimen todavía me queda un epilogo … :D:D así que espero no tardar mucho en hacerlo.

Quizás no es un final que ustedes deseaban pero para muchas que también escriben o han leído fics, se darán cuenta que a veces escribir de más o hacer más pintorescas las cosas se pierde la chispa y yo a partir de que empecé a escribir el capitulo, mi chispa se apagaba y sabía que esta historia tenía que acabar aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado, quizás no fue una historia magnifica ni una de tantos comentarios, aunque tenía un tanto de lo real como fantasioso, pero esto era una satisfacción personal de cosas que en su momento fueron importantes para mí y que viví, a pesar de que yo era un simple espectador..

Cuídense mucho por favor, las quiere su amiga Tutzy Cullen nos vemos en el epilogo…


	13. Epilogo

Epilogo

_Bella POV_

_Quizás mi vida no había sido como las princesas de todos los cuentos, un vivieron felices pudo haber sido el perfecto para esta historia, pero yo ni siquiera sabía si mi vida iba a tener algo eterno con él. _

_Sentía algo por él en un inicio, el odio había sido mi primer sentimiento, el rencor había llegado por sí solo y por si fuera poco, me termine enamorando de mi enemigo. Había perdido a mis padres completamente, ninguno de ellos se ha preguntado donde estoy, siguen mandado aquel dinero cada mes, pero ni siquiera una llamada me han hecho, Emmett junto con Jasper se habían vuelto en los hermanos más celosos que he tenido toda mi vida, Rosalie y Alice se habían vuelto más unidas – contándome – Esme y Carlisle seguían siendo mis padres. _

_Y Edward, se había vuelto parte importante en mi vida… seguíamos juntos… como pareja. Habíamos aprendido a vivir juntos y sobre todo que las cosas no serían fáciles desde un principio. Seguí con mis pláticas después de un tiempo y hoy había sido la última que había tenido. Edward estaba demasiado feliz por eso, no es que le molestara el llevarme o traerme o el que fuera, si no que fue muy desgastante para nuestra relación. Recordar o mis crisis… todo aquello._

_Termine de leer la última página de mi diario -era el cuarto que terminaba-. Edward decidió regalarme un diario cada cumpleaños. La primera vez aprendimos la lección o mejor dicho él la aprendió. Decidió comprar mejores libretas, gruesas y con bastantes hojas para que fueran mis diarios. Habíamos hecho compra de varios cuadernos aquel año. Cada uno era diferente, siempre llegaban personalizados. El de esta vez tenía una rosa en la portada, era exactamente igual a la que me había regalado él día que me pidió matrimonio. _

_Este año fue el que más emociones tuvimos… sustos por retrasos, pleitos y reconciliaciones, sobrinos por parte de Emmett -los cuales nos hacían pasar muchas veces dolores de cabeza y risas incontrolables-… Edward se había vuelto muy cariñoso con los niños haciendo que él se volviera el favorito de los tíos, dejando a un lado a Jasper…_

_Esme y Carlisle seguían cuidándome y regañando a Edward cada vez que podían o a mí… Jasper solía burlarse de nosotros y Emmett, pero al final del día ellos terminaban peor que nosotros. _

_Para todos, el que Edward y yo viviéramos juntos y que quisiéramos dar otro paso en nuestra vida fue un asombro. En un principio ni nosotros sabíamos cómo iban a salir las cosas, pero al final… aquí estamos. No éramos una pareja perfecta, pero vivíamos de la mejor manera y lo principal lo amaba y el sentimiento es mutuo._

_Para algunos –quienes no se relacionan con nosotros pensaban que era algo que se iría al caño desde un principio, por la razón de como habíamos empezado… pero no era algo que de verdad nos importara, en especial para él. _

_Sabíamos a ciencia a cierta que las relaciones nunca empiezan de color de rosa ni muchos menos van con un hilo romántico… nosotros los sabíamos… pero era eso… nosotros sabíamos como vivíamos y a como fue nuestro esfuerzo._

_No puedo confirmar que el inicio de nuestra historia sea de un final feliz, porque ni siquiera sé que pasara mañana después de mi boda o que será de mí en unas horas, pero puedo asegurar que en todo este tiempo, el amor, el cariño y el apoyo en nosotros nunca hizo falta. Lo amo y aprendí a perdonar con el tiempo; a vivir con todos aquellos fantasmas que existían detrás de mí. Controlando mis impulsos y enfrentado mis realidades…_

_Escuche como la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Alice quien terminaría de arreglarme. Me falta solo el peinado. El vestido no sería nada elaborado ni mucho menos la fiesta, era algo íntimo solo nosotros. Queríamos algo en casa con nuestra familia. _

_Alice decidió hacerme un recogido y dejarme uno que otro mechón suelto. La escuche suspirar más de una vez, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta, era Carlisle, el me llevaría del brazo. Ya que mis padres decidieron no asistir, diciendo que esto era una locura. _

_Lista – susurro al verme – estas hermosa, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez pude haber soñado con ver a alguna de mis hijas _

_Asentí, desde esta mañana no pude pronunciar muchas cosas, estaba nerviosa. Solo esperaba contestar el "Si". _

_Vamos – ofreciendo su brazo_

_Lo tome y bajamos de las escaleras con cuidado. La ceremonia sería, aquí mismo, en casa de los Cullen. _

_Al llegar note como las flores adornaban el lugar, la gente más a llegada a nosotros ya estaban en sus asientos y sobre todo él estaba ahí, en el lugar indicado._

_En ese momento fue cuando comprendí, mi vida, mi nueva vida estaba delante de mis ojos, rodeada de toda esta gente maravillosa. Aquellas personas que en todo momento estuvieron conmigo ofreciéndome lo mejor de todo y de ellos. _

_Solo rezaba porque esto fuera el inicio de algo hermoso y sobre todo de algo inolvidable… que estuviéramos juntos como hasta el momento lo hemos estado… y por qué no, porque me enseñara a conocer que es ser amada de una manera distinta y más pasional, ser simplemente Bella, aquella chica antes de aquel suceso. Y sobre todo quería tener una nueva vida… una de la cual en este momento se empezaría a crear… _

_FIN_

Listo chicas la historia por fin a terminado… no sé… Quizás para muchas esperaban que terminara relatando la boda o algo similar pero no era lo que yo quería… quería demostrar algo diferente y creo que para mi gusto lo hice…Muchas gracias por haberme seguido durante todo este tiempo con esta historia y más cuando le di tantas largas a este epilogo.

Nos seguiremos viendo con otras historias… aunque por el momento solo tenga cosas inconclusas y deseo seguir con mi otra historia… como mencione por el momento no seguiré con ninguna secuela y eliminare lo que tengo… no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo ni la imaginación para eso. No sé si las dejare así o en algún tiempo que mede las acabare.

Cuídense mucho chicas, nos vemos en otro momento y deseo de todo corazón que este año sea el mejor, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas…

Las quiere Tutzy Cullen


End file.
